What do you do?
by Biminigirl15
Summary: What does Jude do when Tommy returns can she forgive him so easily or will her pain keep her from trying at all. First FF so R&R Plz.
1. will you ever come back to me

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star anything affiliated with it Duh!

Chapter 1: Will you ever come back oh well I hate you anyway

It all really fell into place the day that Tommy left. No for a love story it's not really a place good start but in the case of these two it was just what was needed , though Jude didn't see it that way at first. The day started out like out any other for lately anyway. It had been 9 mouths since Tommy had left and she was not over him not by a long shot. 3 more months and it would be a year. She did not know what to say to her boss Daruis. Her music was fine but it was not the same with him not being there. She had written depressing songs since he had left and only had 2 hits and for 9 months that was not good, not good at all. She was alone again because Kwest her temporary producer as she lovingly called him was out with his girlfriend her sister Sadie. He called her to tell that he would be in to try and record so there she was waiting patiently for him to arrive. Just as she finished that thought there he was walking in the door.

Jude: Hey Kwest how was your date with Sadie

Kwest: It was great , I didn't know you cared I'm touched

Jude Laughed: Ha Ha Ha your such a comedian

Kwest: It's good to see you laughing again

Jude: yeah well don't get use to it as she went back to frowning

Kwest: Jude how are you really I mean you tell every one your fine but come it's me. I know your not really I mean I don't know you as well as To... Him but I know you enough to know you are hurting deeply as much as you try to hide it

Jude: Well aren't you the smart one I'm as good as can be expected

Kwest: well then are you feelling good enough to record that song that you wanted to record

Jude: yeah

Kwest: alright then get in there girl

Jude almost gleefully then suddenly heartbreaking: Alright Tommy I'm going...I mean Kwest

Kwest: I'm sorry Jude I forgot are sure your ready Jude we can wait

Jude: not Kwest I'm fine here I go

Kwest: 3... 2... 1

Jude:

(Looking In By Mariah Carey)

_You look at me and see the girl _

_Who lives golden the world _

_But don't believe_

_That all there is to see_

_You'll never the real me _

_She smiles though a thousand tears_

_and harbors a less of fears _

_she dreams all _

_that she can never be_

_she waits in insecurity_

_and hides her self inside of me _

_Don't think she takes it all for granted _

_I'm well aware of all I have_

_Don't think that I am descanted _

_Please understand _

_It seems as though I always _

_Been somebody outside looking in _

_Well here I am _

_For the man the plead _

_But they can't take my heart from me _

_And they can't bring me to knees_

_They'll never know the real me_

As Jude finished the last note Kwest looked at her in shock he had never heard her so sad before. Now sure she had been writing sad and depressing songs but this you could just feel the pain radiating out of the song it made your heart break you could feel her pain as if it was her own. He thought 'Tommy you better come back soon before she does something desperate she is getting worse not better'.

Kwest: Wow Jude that was... Wow I think we finally have a Hit

Jude teary eyes with fresh tears running down her face: Really? you th...think so

Kwest: yea definitely why don't rest a minute and I'll go and get Daruis

Jude: ok

Jude went over and sat on the couch and got immediately lost in thought after singing that song: Well this is not how I pictured myself coming on 18 I hopefully thought that Tommy would be here with me starting my third album and we would be joking around and then he would tell me ' Jude I love you and then I would say it back and everything would turn out great but thanks to him I'm a wreck. Jude then shot out load to no one

Jude: What am suppose to do with out you here to care for me

: I don't know I wasn't here

Jude: That's right you wer...wait that voice

Jude quickly turned around and dared not believe what she had just heard for if she did and it was not him then she would be disappointed once again. She could not take another disappointment it would be too much

Jude: TOMMY?

Tommy: yeah girl it's me

Jude then put the back of her hand to face and passed out cold.


	2. So you came back after all

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star anything affiliated with it Duh!

Chapter 2: So you did come back after all

Tommy was rushing to Daruis's office only to run into him as he was coming out of the lobby.

Daruis: hey watch were your...Thomas Quincy were the hell have you been

Tommy: I'll explain later right now we need to tend to Jude she fainted I put on the couch in the lobby

Daruis: All right

Tommy: Well let's go I don't want to give her any more reasons to hate me after what I did to her

Daruis: as to that I will explain later there are some things you need to know, in fact it will most likely be better that I tell about that first before you see Jude again. For now I will just tell it was me and she was imagining you so she can get some rest. She has been so worked up with this guy threatening her and it has been very hard on her since you left.

Tommy: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY THERE'S A GUY THEATING MY JUDE I'LL KILL HIM!

Daruis: Calm down I will explain everything when I finish up with Jude all right just go and wait in my office.

Tommy all right fine but I want to know everything no details will be left out got it.

Daruis: Just go and cool off in my office ok now go before Jude wakes up and finds you here.

Tommy: Fine. He said through clenched teeth

Tommy then left grudgingly to Daruis's office and Daruis went to wake up Jude. When Daruis found Jude he took some smelling salts out of his pocket and woke her up it took a minute but she slowly started to open her eyes but soon they shot open wide

Jude: TOMMY! Tommy! TOMMMMMMMYYYYY! Where are you no I saw you no you were just there Tommy. she sobbed

Daruis: It was just me I was coming in to hear your song I think it had you so emotional over Tom you mind made you think I was him

Jude: I guess so...Daruis if he doesn't come

Daruis: I know Tommy he can't say away from you for too much longer

Jude: yeah but what if he never comes back I may not have the strength enough to keep on living I have no reason for life if he's not by my side there is no one to tell me to keep going. At one point I told myself to hate him to make it easier but that didn't help either in the end I couldn't bring myself to hate him. Now I know that it must have been my fault that's why he left I'm always screwing things up with everything I mean look at the trouble I caused because I couldn't keep myself together enough to stay through one release party and then you had to deal with my stupid mistakes because of it.

Daruis: Jude it's ok I forgave you for that after I found out that Tommy left you the way he did you had a right. Why don't you go, eat something and lay down. I know you haven't been eating so don't try and deny it. Now go on I need you in your full strength your my number one artist after all

Jude: Thank you Daruis you know I don't think you're as a tough and as everyone thinks you are

Daruis: leak that out to the press and your fired

Jude lightly laughed: all right , all right D. No need to worry I'll take it to the grave

Daruis: now that's what I like hear laughing now go on and eat Kwest make sure she gets on of your sandwiches.

Kwest: Can do, come on Jude.

Jude: Coming ,bye Daruis

Daruis walked slowly enter his office half worried half irate: Tom you really messed her up

Tommy: yeah I did but what about shay he messed her up first

Daruis: yeah well when he did that two other guys she cared about messed her up to; One of them being you in particular.

Tommy: How did you know about that?

Daruis: Jude told me everything after you left she came to me in her solitude seeking comfort of a non-judging party so there I was. To tell the truth I have grown quite attached to the little blonde rebel so…….

Tommy: you going soft D?

Daruis: only when it comes to her so don't get any ideas and if you tell anyone my weakness you so dead. Now where was I oh yes I was about to tell you about how Jude has been since you've been away. Well first off the bat she's a train wreck I haven't got a good and happy song out of her in 9 months all her hits have been nothing but sad love songs. Like her last one she just recorded for example I'm sure you will here it eventually since she has only had two hits since you've been away this one is going straight to the radio. She has not been herself at all. She tries to hide how much she is hurting with everyone else but me ,Kwest and Sadie know what really is going on.

Tommy: she told kwest too?

Darius: yeah, she did go to him first. Jude is so use to coming to you her producer for help I imagine that she forgot that you were the reason that she needed the help in the first place and used kwest as a substitute. That's not even the half of it Sadie came to me and told me she may be cutting but now we are sure she is.

Tommy: Cutting D?

Daruis: Tommy don't tell me you are that thick

Tommy: you mean... She is Cutting HERSELF?

Daruis: Yes

Tommy: That can't be Jude would never.. How are you sure D?

Daruis: That is something that is for Jude to say not I, oh and it gets better though she has been starving herself for a while now. We are really not sure for how long. That is not the first time I have had to bring out smelling salts out of my pocket. Didn't seem a bit strange that I just happened to have some with me.

Tommy: Now that you mention it, it is a bit strange but I wasn't thinking ...

Daruis: That's right you weren't thinking you haven't been doing allot of that lately have you Tommy

Tommy: ok D I get I screwed her up and she may never allow me to be in her life again not that I deserve it

Daruis: Your right you don't but you still don't get it. Let me quote dear miss Harrison from just now so you can get it

(... if he never comes back I may not have the strength enough to keep on live I have no reason for life if he's not by my side there is no one to tell me to keep going. At one point I told myself to hate him to make it easier but that didn't help either in the end I couldn't bring myself to hate him. Now I know that it must have been my fault that's why he left I'm always screwing things up with everyone...) do you get it now Tommy she doesn't blame you she blames herself.

Tommy was speechless he had expected Jude to be upset that he had left her the way he did but this was way worse then he thought.

Daruis: Anyway I was getting to a point she bought a ranch house a ways out of town recently and has asked for a vacation and I am going to give to her. Anyway, the reason I am telling you this is because I am sending you along with her to be her bodyguard.

Tommy: Are you sure she is going to go for that D I mean she is not going to be happy as it is if she finds out she is going to have to spend her vacation with me she is not going to be pleased.

Daruis: well that does not matter because I sending you meaning your going whether Jude likes it or not .

Tommy: Alright well then I'll go but only if Jude agrees

Daruis laughs: Well I guess that answer my next question but humor you do love Jude or don't you.

Tommy: D Wild Horses couldn't pull me away from this girl now I love her way to much to ever leave her again no matter what the circumstances are I will always be by her side.

Daruis: Well that's good enough for me so lets bring Jude in here you stay here I'm going to get her.


	3. There's you being stupid again

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star anything affiliated with it Duh!

Chapter 3: There's You ... Being Stupid

Daruis Walked slowly and calmly over where Jude was sleeping peacefully on the lobby couch. He gently shock her to wake her up

Daruis: Jude wake up. Jude wake up in need you in my office please this is about you vacation.

Jude opened her and sleepily spoke: What about it I am going whether you like it or not I need some time to think and I don't want anyone with me because I need to be alone.

Daruis: Well you can forget that because you are not going alone with this guy threatening you something could happen to you and then how would I make my money with my number one artist gone

Jude laughed: all right sweet talker what is it that you want she said as she entered the Office.

Daruis pointed to the chair at his right: Jude I think you should sit I don't want you to faint again

Jude looked at Daruis questioningly

Daruis: This may come as a shock Jude.

Jude: get on with D. What is it your scaring me.

Jude was not sure why Daruis was acting so strangely but she soon found out as she saw Tommy enter the room. Tommy and Daruis had both decided especially Tommy that Jude being Jude was about to scream and shoot and scream and shoot and scream some more till their heads came clean of the their bodies. That's what the Jude he knew would normally do but this Jude was not herself. Instead he got something much worse; something that made him feel like the scum of the earth. Jude instantly started to cry

Jude: I hope I'm not Imagining things again and if I'm not Tommy I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for whatever I did that made you leave I am always screwing up everything and most specifically us every time we get close I do something so stupid like making you kiss me on my 16th birthday and singing the wrong song at D's party. We needed that and I had to be all diva we almost lost or Jobs because I wanted you to hear my songs I'm so sorry Tommy.

Jude could not even look tommy in the eyes because she thought she was the guilty party. This hurt Tommy most of all. Guilt. Guilt could kill if used as a lethal weapon in war. He thought he had reached the lowest of the low but Jude quickly proved to him that he was wrong in that. Tommy looked over at Daruis who was now staring at him like boy you really screwed her up you better spill you guts right now or you are so fried off her album. Tommy quickly gathered his thoughts to talked to Jude

Tommy: Jude don't apologize to me I should be apologizing to you. After all I was the asshole not you I've be the jerk who has screwed up our problems not you. I just hope that you can find it your heart to forgive me.

Jude as if snapped out of a hypnotic state: You know Mr. Quincy your right. All this Fucking Shit is your fault .

He had been afraid of this but it was better then her blaming herself.

Jude: All this time I have been kicking myself for your mistakes. I can't believe I feel into that I'm so stupid

Tommy: Jude your not stupid not at all it me who's stupid.

Jude: Did I say you could speck Mr. Quincy? You know what D I am taking that vacation right away and I and going ALONE! she pronounced with allot of feeling quite loudly to get her point across but it didn't work at all

Daruis knew this was coming so he had his answer almost rehearsed

Daruis: Well that is out of the question I am sending Tommy with you as your bodyguard

Jude: WHAT! come of it D I am going up there to think about him don't yo...

Daruis: That's enough he's going that's the end of it

Jude: Fine! she twirled on her heel in out right defeat then turn to Tommy and said Come get me at 8:00 if want this bodyguard job fine but that's what it is so be ready to be at my beckon call when you arrive.

Tommy: Can't wait he said sarcastically

He could fix this after all he thought. We are going to up there all alone for 3 months just me and her things are going to work themselves out. I just know it.

Next Morning 8...

Tommy walks up to the door and knocks hoping Jude answers the door instead of ...

Sadie: TOMMY Where the Hell where have you been?

Tommy: hey Sadie is Jude ready to go .

Sadie: yeah she be right down now listen here Quincy Jude better be happier when she returns buster or you are in for it even your best friend will turn against you I can promise you that you hear me Tommy.

Tommy: yeah yeah I hear you and don't worry Sadie I will never hurt your sister again he said as Jude was coming down the stairs

Jude: good to see you have arrived on time

Tommy: are you ready to go girl

Jude quickly looked at him with daggers in her eyes: YOU ARENT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT YOU HAVE NOT EARNED THAT RIGHT AND I DONT KNOW IF YOU WILL EVER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME MR. QUINCY I AM NOT YOUR GIRL ! YOU GAVE UP THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU LEFT ME IN THE STREET CRYING MY EYES OUT AS I CHASED YOUR DAM CAR! YOU DIDN'T STOP YOU JUST KEPT GOING AND IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO COUTUINE THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU TAKE MY BAGS TO THE CAR AND DONT CALL ME THAT AGAIN INTILL I SAY YOU CAN YOU GOT ME!

Tommy and Sadie looked at Jude as she stomped out the door and slammed the door so hard that she cracked the glass in the door. Then they looked at each other with wide eyes.

Sadie: Um...Wow she has never been that mad before. I have never seen her lose her cool like that its going to be a long ride for you it's a 3 hour drive.

Tommy groaned , picked up Jude's bag then stepped outside to put her things in the car

2 and half hours later

Tommy noticed that Jude had been writing in her journal the whole ride up and finally he thought it had been long enough for her to cool off. He looked over at her again and was about to speck but Jude beat him too it who was still pretty mad .

Jude: All right Mr. Quincy that is like the 30th time that you have looked over at me in the last hour what do you want huh?

Tommy: at least tell me what you're writing about.

Jude : You have to ask ? she said as she raised an eyebrow I thought you knew me better than that. Turn left

Tommy: Yea ok Harrison

Jude: TOMMY I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME GIRL! HARRISON THE WAY YOU SAYIT IS PRETTY MUCH THE SAME THING SO YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT EITHER! YOU CAN CALL ME JUDE THAT'S IT GOT IT

Tommy: Yea ok. Turn left here

Jude: Yea

after this Jude turned back to the song she was writing and continued to think about in till a thought came to her about Daruis. Daruis most likely told Tommy everything that had been going on lately she thought. She will have to talk to him about it at some point but didn't really want to at the moment. She was also determined to let him know it if he asked at least for today.

Tommy: Jude , hello earth to Jude is this it.

Jude: Yes , Mr. Quincy this is it you may get my bags out as soon as we stop

Tommy: What? How long are you going to call me Mr. Quincy Jude I mean call Tommy at least .

Jude: I'm not sure I mentioned ever stopping Mr. Quincy.

Tommy thought about her actions and she would be dead serious about that if he did not patch this up she would continue to treat the situation as her… her… bodyguard. Then he thought maybe I could give her the viper , are you crazy you love that car besides with the mood she's in she would most likely just take the keys right out my hands and run them down the sides of the car with a smile and then continue by trashing the leather seats.

Tommy then makes a wrinkled up face as if he were imagining some thing painful.

Jude: Hello space out much Mr. Quincy. The Bags!

Tommy: Are you ever going to forgive me Jude,

Jude: I'll forgive you when I dam well please since you're the one to blame here that is if I'm going to,

Tommy sighed and walked inside putting the bags down at the door.

Tommy: Jude we need to talk

Jude: I don't want to talk to you To...Mr. Quincy

Tommy : well please stop calling me that

Jude: how about Thomas instead she said with a over fake sweetness

Tommy: no that's even worse

Jude: well then I guess that you are still Mr. Quincy then huh? I am not talking now

Tommy: well we are going to have to talk sooner or later

Jude: well then later Mr. Quincy because it sure as HELL is not now! Jude screamed as she slammed the door in Tommy's face like she did the night she found that her dad was having an affair.

The Next Morning...

Jude: Good Morning Mr. Quincy I have a song I want to record if that's alright with you

Tommy : Sure Gi...Jude I don't mind

so they went into the studio and she walked into the booth grabbed her Gibbon played after she finished the guitar she waited for Tommy signal to go ahead and sing

Tommy: alright Jude you ready she nodded 3...2...1

Jude:

Fighter by Christina Aguilera

_after all you put me through _

_you'd think I despise you _

_but in the in I wanna thank you _

_cause you made that much stronger_

_well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

as Jude finished she looked up at tommy who was not sure how to take the song and now that she had taken out all of her frustrations there was no way around talking now he would want to know were all this was coming from besides the obvious place. So Jude walked out into the studio and sat in a chair next to tommy .

Tommy: wow Jude that was amazing I think that will be hit no doubt

Jude: yeah think your right she said with no smile her face as she knew what was coming next

Tommy: now that , that is out of your system we are going to talk now ok ?

Jude: fine Tom but don't except me to be happy about.

Tommy: yes you are calling me Tom again

Jude: I'm happy for you tom now would you ask what me what you would like know so I can begin this emotion fest

Tommy : so what happened to your appetite Jude I usually food is the first thing you would have looked for when you arrived but not this time.

Jude: Well , I lost it with along with my sanity and finally my heart.

Tommy carefully asked : Could you explain what happened the night I left Jude?

Jude surprised: Daruis didn't tell you

Tommy: He said it was not he place to tell me

Jude: ( Jude mumbled something under her breath that sounded oddly like _sneaky bastard_ ) Well I guess that's a good a place as any to start. After you left me in the street crying I walked back into G major and found an unoccupied storage closet Sadie soon found me but didn't know what was goin on at the time. She tried to comfort me obviously that didn't work cause only you could comfort me at that point. Then Liam came in and started out nice but then he got all psycho and said you've got five minutes to find me a rock star smile like he was going to do something to me if I didn't.

Tommy: HE THEATENED YOU ! I NEVER LIKED HIM I KNEW HE WAS BAD NEWS WHEN WE GET BACK I AM GOING TO KICK IRISH ASS ALL THE BACK TO THE BLARNEY STONE!

Jude: Calm down he never did anything he was just trying to get me to perform …I think

Tommy: YOU THINK THAT'S IT I CALL HIM NOW!

Jude: Tommy do you want to hear my story or not if you do then shut it!

Any way like I was saying. I was so freaked out at this point I ran to see Mason in berry. When I arrived I found him just going onto stage I told him that you had left me just like that. To say the least he was shocked so he said for me to wait for him after the concert was over and that we would talk. Well it didn't really go that way when mason left I went up to the bar to call you for the 249th time I think then a guy came up to me and asked me for a picture this did not seem strange but then I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown so allot was going though my mind . So I said sure why not it's just a picture then the picture guy offered me a drink then another and another and another and another you get right I got really wasted. Then we walked back up to mason's room so I didn't trip or at least that what told me. I got there I was about to go to sleep and he started to take more pictures with his camera the ones I did not want. In the end he ended up getting load of pictures of me naked and half dressed

Tommy: So that was the guy threatening you because he took advantage of you when you most vulnerable ILL KILL HIM!

Jude: Calm down Tommy and let me finish my story.

Tommy: All right continue

Jude: Yeah well when I got back to Toronto I saw Daruis and of course he was mad but he soon got over it after he found out why I had left that's when I went to Kwest and Daruis and told them everything so they could understand the extent of the pain. D was pretty upset at first but he got over it eventually. Then just when everything was going good again the pictures came in the mail saying 50 grand or these to the press they wore the pictures that the guy took of course I was freaking out because that was all the money I had so Daruis paid it for me and said that I would be paying back for the rest of my life I laughed at this at first but then I got a note in the mail from the guy again and this time he didn't want money he wanted me. Well that was it. My stress from that and growing pain that you had caused me, which was the main problem, caused me to crack about 3 months into to "_the missing_ _Quincy escapades_". I started cutting myself to numb the pain even if it was only a little bit. I just figured the outside damage might as well reflect the inside. That's when my mom started to try to make me eat comfort food but that didn't help much either. Everything just keep coming up I didn't have the stomach to keep anything down so I just stop trying. Finally I started to try and hate you and it worked for a while but then I would start to think about all the happy moments and I would start to sob and cry and bawl intil my eyes were sore and red. All of this was driving me insane so in a last attempt to try and save my last bit of sanity I blamed myself. Now you would think that would make me even more crazy both actually it did the opposite sure I was depressed and guilty feeling but at least I was aware of everything going on. The therapist told me that I did this because did not have any answer as to why coming from you were I as I was able to supply plenty, so it made since that I would think that it was my fault. When you came back was when I stopped blaming myself for every thing that has gone wrong in my life for the past three years.

Tommy : Jude please I know it would be hard for you to do but could you please try and forgive me I know I hurt but I wont do that anymore it would crush me just as much as it would crush you . Please forgive me Trust me again like you use to and don't take it out on yourself

Jude: I'm trying tommy but I …………….

Tommy: But what?

Jude sighed it was time to give in : Ok

Tommy: What ok what does that mean

Jude sighed: Don't be think tommy you are already on thin ice don't be stupid and fall into the pond. Ok I forgive you under one condition.

Tommy: what you're forgiving me just like that omg Jude thank you

Tommy hopped up out of his chair to Jude to give her a hug but Jude stopped him with a glare he could quite place so quickly sat back down.

Jude: I seem to remember saying you were on thin ice

Tommy: oh yea ok Jude what's the condition

Jude's glare softened and smiled for the first time since he had returned

Jude: it's not hard really just tell me do you love me or don't you. I just want answers tommy that all just answer my question

Tommy:...


	4. Ok Maybe I love after all

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star anything affiliated with it Duh!

Chapter 4 : ok maybe I love you after all

Tommy : Yes more then anything in the world.

Jude smiled and blushed. Tommy smiled at this and knew that right then you would forgive him and everything would be all right again

Jude: Well your not completely forgiven but I will try my best to be kinder from now on.

With that Jude walked out but just before she left the room tommy stopped her.

Tommy: Jude

Jude: Yes Tommy

Tommy: I do Love you yea know I love you Jude

Jude: I love you too Tommy and I know I think I have always known really I just wanted to hear it from you

Jude then left to go to the pool for a while she didn't tell tommy this not on purpose but it just slipped her mind

30 Minutes Later

Tommy awoke and realized he must have fallen asleep after Jude left Tommy then went to look for Jude he figured that she would either be in her room writing a song as to how she felt or she was in the kitchen eating something since she had been practically starving herself for 9 months. The thought of this made him deeply sad because he knew that he was the cause of it and that she had forgiven so easily only made him more eager to find her. Tommy was determined to make this up to her and to let her know how much he loved her. She was going to be his he thought I don't know if I deserve but ... hell I know I don't deserve it but I will do my best everyday that I am with her to make it up to her. He finished his thoughts as he entered the kitchen he looked up and down the kitchen ... no Jude. Tommy walked at a faster pace up to her room and still no Jude so he then searched the Laundry room , The living room, the game room , the study and the studio but still was yet to find her Tommy was growing more and more worried by the second and the only place that he had not checked was outside . Tommy was going to go and check the pool but when he reached the door he found Jude all right he found her in her black bikini in her doorway dripping wet from the top of her head down to her toes.

Tommy: Where the hell ...girl I have been looking all over for you I was really worried stalker boy had gotten you how am suppose to protect you if I don't know where you are. Why are you all wet were you in pool or something

Jude: Duh I was in the pool and good now you know how I felt when you left for 9 Months and I had not heard from you. Besides this is my house Quincy I can _come_ in dripping _wet_ if I want to .

Then Jude slowly dropped her towel that she had just wrapped herself but quickly picks it back up as if she didn't mean to do it. Tommy stands in shock at Jude this Jude was different from the young and innocent Jude he left Sadie must have been talking to her not that he was complaining mind you. He was so distracted that he did not even notice that Jude had said that she was going to take a shower and had been gone doing that for at least 30 minutes. Tommy walked up the stairs to take a shower himself unfortunately the shower that was closest happed to be Jude's shower .He didn't think about it being Jude's shower till he got up there. When he reached Jude's room he opened the door to find Jude standing in the middle of her room but naked and staring straight at him.

Tommy: Uh um.. I um

Jude : Quincy Out!

Jude said as she slammed the door. Tommy who was still in shock just stood there in till she came out

Jude: Look Tommy Hello earth Tommy

Tommy: Huh yeah what is it

Jude sighed: Typical guy anyway Tommy we need to go to the store I don't think there is anything left in the fridge or the cabinets so I need so stuff from he grocery store

Tommy : yeah ok we can go in the morning right now I want to order a pizza watch a good movie and go to bed that was a long drive and since you did not see fit at the time to drive I'm tired and since I am your bodyguard you cant go with out me

Jude sighed and giggled: all right Quincy but you are going cook my some of that what did you call it toritere I think you said, tomorrow because you made me wait

Tommy laughed : yeah all right girl now what do you want on your Pizza

The Next Morning

Tommy waked up to Jude's door and knocked to see if she was awake

Tommy: Jude you said you wanted to go to the Store so um... do you want to go or what

Jude hollered from the other side of the door : yeah I do just give two seconds I am putting on my pants meet you downstairs

Tommy laughed: so that means you are just getting out of the shower right

Jude: Good to know your still a smart ass after 9 mouth of solitude

Tommy snickered and walked downstairs to wait for Jude

5 Minutes later she arrived ready to go in a white tank top and jeans simple but in tommy eyes very sexy and Jude knew that but chose to ignore his eyes rooming her all over. Finally she had finally had enough.

Jude: Tommy is there something wrong with what I am wearing

Tommy: huh no um let's go Jude I want to beat the morning rush

At the Grocery Store

Jude and tommy are walkin down the isle and Jude feels like someone is watching her but thinks nothing of it

Tommy: Jude I am going over the deli I have to have some beef for the toritere remember you said that you wanted me to make it

Jude: yeah I'm sure go ahead I'll stay here and wait for you.

Tommy had only been gone for 2 minutes when Jude felt some grab her and start to punch her and kick luckily he had not covered her mouth so she could yell out for Tommy she only had a quick second so she used it

Jude: Tommy HELP ME !

Attacker: Shut up wench

Over at the deli

Deli man: so what will it be sir?

Tommy: I'll take one pound of...

just then he heard Jude Scream and dropped the meat in the basket and ran to where he left Jude in the Cereal isle

Back with Jude

Jude: Tommy Tommy HELPPPPPPPP!

Attacker: I said shut it you know you were not this bad the night we might

Jude: You as Jude said this she bit down on his hand and he screamed

Attacker: Bitch how dare you bite then he back slapped her across the face

Tommy : Get off of her now before I make you get off

Attacker: oh really I like to see you try he said boldly before tommy punched him across.

then face and ran to the car with paid for grocery's in tow.

Back at the ranch

Jude awoke with a start

Jude: aaaaahhhhhh no stop. Stop it she said shaking to trying to release herself from what she thought was her attacker hands.

Tommy: grabbed hold of her and looked her straight in the eye and said Girl , Girl it's alright I got him I don't think he will bother you any more but just to be sure I am not letting you out my sight I promise ok

Jude scared as hell jumped off the couch and hugged tommy so hard it was hard for him to breathe

Tommy: so, I did manage to get the stuff for the toritere do you still want it.

Jude: you know I am always up for food Quincy.

Tommy: does this mean I get to call you girl again

Jude: yeah it does

Tommy : good now on with dinner lets go

Jude: toritere here I come fffoooodddd! alright

after cooking and eating the toritere

Jude: my god Quincy that toritere is A-MA-ZING

Tommy laughed: Thank you girl

how bout we go to bed now I think that enough for one day.

Jude : yeah your right Good night Quincy.

Tommy: Good night Harrison. Tommy said all the while thinking what Jude's 18th B-Day was going to be like. He thought if it's better then her 17th then I will be one lucky man so before heading off to bed he drank one shot of something for Good Luck then said

Tommy: Here's to hopein for a great birthday and that I get laid. Thoughts were telling him of course ' _no bad tommy stop thinking that_ '

Thanks to Camsma and xtaintedxlovex16 for reading my FF

When you write a review I usually get right on the next chapter if I can

Thanks Biminigirl 


	5. Happy Birthday to you

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star anything affiliated with it Duh!

If I did I would not be suffering from suspense right now

Chapter 5: Happy Birthday to you... Don't sing that song wait maybe it's not so bad

Song - Why Not By Hillary Duff

Jude's Eighteenth Birthday Two Weeks Later

Tommy woke up on Jude's birthday and turned on his side thinking about what he was going to for her birthday to make it just as good as her 17th and better he thought maybe he should go out and get some stuff from the local store before Jude wake's up so he got up took a shower and went to set up things for Jude's birthday. He made sure to leave Jude tell her not to leave the house and that he would be back in a hour or so

Jude woke up about 45 minutes after he left and started to look for Tommy

Jude: Tommy you know its my birthday were are you Quincy

Jude looked up and down the house and still didn't find him and was starting to panic in till she got the kitchen that's when she saw the note on the fridge and she read the note that made her calm down

Dear Jude

I went out to get some stuff. Don't Leave house I know what I said but I just want to sure so just stay in the house. I locked all the windows and doors so yeah just stay inside and text me when you're up. I will be out for about and hour or so. If anything I mean anything even a tiny spider or something call me I mean we can't have the birthday Girl being tortured by a ugly spider lol.

Anyway Happy Birthday Girl

Luv Tommy

Jude smiled at the note and stared at the way he ended it she knew that he meant it that he did love her but he may need some encouraging

I guess I could write song about that it would but I will text Tommy first

T/t - Tommy/J/t - Jude

J/ t - hey Quincy I am up and I know that u are shopping for my present so tell me what it is

T/t - No Way and I already got your present before I even got back from Montana

J/t - so u are really no going to tell me are u?

T/t - not a thing

J/t - your no fun and just you know I am pouting with The Face

T/t - lucky me I can't see you

J/t - funny Quincy

T/t - What can I'm a man of many talents I'll be home in like 20 min.

J/t - ok I am going to write another song I see you in a few

T/t - will I get to hear it

J/t - when it's finished yes

T/t - lol see u

J/t - bye Quincy

T/t - Bye girl

Jude smiles then shuts her phone and goes to works on her song. Jude had been working on the song for so long that she did not even notice when Tommy came up beside her

Tommy: Hey Girl can I see

Jude jumped and laughed: It's almost finished but later I want to see what you've prepared for my oh so wonderful birthday. You did do something didn't you?

Tommy: you got me come on I made you cake this morning before I left lets eat some leftovers and cake then you can have your presents then you can sing me that song deal

Jude: Deal! Wait you said presents as in plural

Tommy laughed at her excitement: yes come on girl I'm starving

When they got in the kitchen she saw that he had set up roses and candles and let candles on the cake. Tommy then turned to Jude and said

Tommy: Make a Wish Girl

Jude then blew the candle they spent hours talking about their friendship and then they reached the topic that Jude wanted to discuss most of all with Tommy

Jude: Tommy why can't we be together I know why we or I should you said no in the past but now there is really no good reason to no be together

Tommy: what about Dar...

Jude: Don't say what about Daruis and my Family because they are all for this they have seen me suffer with out you do you really think they want me to go through that again

Tommy: no I guess not but...

Jude: UGH! Tommy you can be so cowardly sometimes but I still love you come on I think its time for you to hear my song now

Tommy: ok to the studio we go

Jude: yeah I think this will be a hit as well as getting my point across

Tommy: what?

Jude: just come on Quincy and signal me when you are ready and don't stop me just listen and let the words soak in ok?

Tommy: alright get in there Girl ready she nodded 3.… 2...1... go

Jude:

_You act you don't know me_

_when you see me on the street _

_makin like I turn you off _

_when I you think I'm sweet_

_it don't have to bee like that _

_I guess you're insincere _

_if you say wants on your mind _

_it might answer sure_

_so I walk a little slower _

_and I try to catch your eye_

_sometimes it so hard to see _

_the good things passing by_

_there may never be a sign_

_no flashing neon lights_

_telling you to make your move _

_when the time is right ... so _

Then Jude look straight into Tommy eyes and smiled as she sang the next line to him while he listened with eyes opened wide to happy and suggestive medley

_Why not (Why not) _

_Take a Crazy chance_

_Why not (Why not)_

_Do a crazy dance_

_if you lose the moment _

_you may lose a lot so _

_Why Not (why not)_

_Why not take a crazy chance Why not take a crazy Chance_

_You always dress in yellow when you wanna dress in gold_

_instead of listen to heart you do just want your told _

_if you keep waitin were you are for once you'll never know_

_lets get into your car and go baby go _

Tommy laughed when she sang about his viper because he knew it was about is car no doubt about

_Chorus _

_oh I could be the one for you_

_oh yeah_

_maybe yes maybe no_

_it could be the thing to do_

_What I'm sayin is you gotta let me know_

_you'll never get to heaven or even to La _

_if you don't believe there's a waaaaaaaayyyyyyyy_

_why not take a star from the sky _

_why not( why not )_

_spread your wings and fly _

_oh it may take a little or it might a lot so why not _

_so why not _

_why not_

_Why not take crazy chance _

_why not do a crazy dance _

_If you lose the moment you may lose allot _

_so why not _

_WHY NOT_

Jude finished with the final note on her guitar and looked up at Tommy who was smiling so she walked and sat down directly in front of him. After about 10 minutes of silence he finally spoke

Tommy: Well it will definitely be a hit that for sure and the radio stations will love this upbeat feeling from you since... well you know I think we should conference in Daruis and get it in rotation immediately what do you think

Jude: Sure I think that's a great idea but you got the song didn't you Tommy? I know you did I realization on your face the entire time I sang it

Tommy: yeah so this phone call to D

Sure Tommy got it he thought but if he did tell he was not going to be able keep control of his emotions anymore just avoid the topic for now but then she turned 18 today what does it matter now right? Oh what was he thinking bad Tommy

Jude sighed she knew he would need time to think it over that was allot she had just said but besides that the song really was the only upbeat and happy she had written since 9 months ago that was any good so she thought all in all it was a great birthday. So she thought would she would stay help with the conference with Daruis and see how he liked her two hits

Tommy: alright lets conference D ok then I am going to a shower

Jude then had a idea what if I mess his mind a bit this going to be fun I'm not going to make him mind for him but I am going to sure as hell make his decision a whole easier.

Jude: All right then she said as she hopped into lap and push the speed on # 3 to call D's office

Tommy: D's number three so who is number 1 and 2

Jude turn to Tommy with the sexy smile she could muster and put her hand on his chest and said oh well that's easy number one is you and number two is you one the house phone and one is the cell

Tommy smiled nervously as Jude turn back to the phone and waited for D to pick

Sectary: Daruis Mills office how may I help you

Daruis: move Lisa it's Jude

Lisa: Sorry Jude she screamed in the phone as she walked out of Daruis's office

Tommy: Having as put on hold now D

Daruis: Very funny Tom how are things wait why did you call did something happen with Jude again is she all right where is she? I'm coming out there today.

Tommy Laughed: geez D seems it's not only me my girl got whipped she's hooked you too

Jude: yea D I didn't know you cared so much or I would have dumped Tommy for you along time ago

Tommy: Hey!

Jude: Just Kidding

Tommy: yea well if I thought I was to old I know D's to old for you

Daruis: you know Tommy I think you better tell me what you call me for before you two lovebirds lose you Job by the way Jude Happy Birthday

Jude: Thanks D

Tommy: anyway back to Bussiness he said with a high pitched voice as Jude started to move a little in his lap Jude stop moving please

Jude: what did I do Tommy she said very intently?

Tommy: nothing of course choosing to ignore the feeling he was getting right so we have two new songs that I want you to hear. I think they should be put into rotation right away

5 minutes later after hearing both songs

Daruis: yeah those are great Jude congrats send a copy of each to my office and I will have Lisa do it right away ok

Tommy and Jude: Thank You D

Daruis: yeah all right I'll see you two months

Jude: ok D bye

And she hung up the phone then she turned to Tommy who she knew would have some kind of face on and even though she knew why she was going to play like she didn't know a thing

Jude: oh Tommy what's the matter you look real red in the face and you kept making noises so we had to start the songs over. Is something the matter? She asked very innocently.

Tommy: oh nothing you just happened to in my lap and you were moving around fast to the songs

Jude: what ever do you mean as she got up sideling her hand down past his inner thigh on her way up

Tommy: I'm going to take my shower now I'll see you in the morning he said as he practically jump out of the chair

Jude yelling behind him: Alright Good night Quincy

Tommy: Good Night Girl he yelled on his way up the stairs

Jude just smirked to herself as she heard the door slam upstairs then walked upstairs herself for much need rest.


	6. How I feel is so good

Chapter 6: How I feel is so good... Heck I feel Amazing

The Next morning in the kitchen

Jude walked into and decided to make some coffee for when Tommy for when came down for breakfast also she made eggs and bacon but that was all after she had just woken up herself and had not even had a full cup of coffee. It seemed she had just finished cooking when Tommy came down stairs with just his boxers and his shirt going on but she got a glimpse of his chest and that is what he planed. Jude immediately coughed in her coffee and Tommy smirked and thought well if she wants to be a tease then so can I. Of Course Jude was the one who was going to push him over the edge. Tommy sat down at the counter

Tommy: So Jude wants for breakfast

Jude just smiled coyly and reached over to give a cup of coffee giving him a full view of her chest, as she did not wear a bra to sleep. Now it was Tommy's turn to choke in his coffee

Jude: are you alright Tommy you look like you seen ... well what is it that you've seen she said with a seductively sweet voice

Tommy quickly said: Nothing so um yeah breakfast

Jude: well I made some eggs and bacon if you want that I already eat so now I am going outside to tan for a while then I am going to meat you inside here for lunch ok I have a good book I would like too finish so yeah that's where ill be oh by the way keep a ear out I tend to see spiders close to the pool and just the other day I could of sworn I saw a snake if I do then you'll here my scream for you (pun intended)

Tommy: yeah girl all you have to go is scream my name and I will come out there and do it for you

Jude: ok Tommy see you then

After Lunch

Jude: I'm still hungry how about we have a sundae

Tommy: ok sure that sounds good

Jude had up a plan that was fool proof now doubt would work there was no way he could turn this down or he would not be a man.

Jude: Ok well we need some bowls so she opened the cabinet and reach on the top shelf and showed a little of her back thigh also rubbing her left leg with her right foot very provocatively.

Tommy was being observed in that thought as she went about finding the bowls looking at her thighs and the ass and then her thighs and then back to her ass that was now swinging to the music that had just come on the radio. Ok Tommy you know her game control yourself. He thought this but knew all along it was not going to work time for if he knew Jude the way he thought he did then this was just the beginning.

Jude: Next we need ice cream right I think I have some napoleon in here some where she then bent down and not by accident gave him full view of her ass which was still swinging for a faster song now

Tommy thoughts still going around in his head knew he could not take much more of this. Just then Jude spilt some ice cream on her chest so she went to get it off

Jude: opps I guess I can't leave that there. So she just took her finger and rubbed it where the ice cream is and then seductively licks it off her finger making sure Tommy got full view of what her Tongue was doing

Jude: MMMM! So goodd! So moan loudly

Tommy's Thoughts (SELF CONTROL TOMMY DON'T LOSE IT)

Jude: and to top it all of we will need chocolate syrup right

Tommy nodded furiously just to see what she would do with it. she was pretending it was stuck little did he know that was her plan to bring this tease of her's to a close. She knew that it really was stuck and it was going to suit on his face. She was not disappointed it did and he was going to rub it off but she stops him.

Jude: Let me get it Tommy. She picked up a nearby towel and pretended that she was going to use the towel clean it off but when she up to his face she said oh well I hate to see good syrup go to waste so instead you licked it off and sucked on ear then kissed check were the syrup had been and then pulled away. Then she leaned into him and whispered in his ear

Jude: why don't have both of the sundae you seem to need cooling off more then me

She was about to leave but Tommy wasn't having that he need her now BADLY!

Tommy: Where you Going!

Jude: did you need something Tom?

Tommy: I can't take it anymore are you doing all of this on purpose because if you are then you can't leave I need you NOW!

Jude: I told you not to be think lil Tommy Q she said with a coyness to her voice

Tommy: What! That's what you meant all this time

Jude: well no but I meant it in all areas of our relationship not just that one geez it took you a week to figure out that I was seducing you geez lil tommy q you really are thick aren't you.

Tommy: Alright That's it I can't control it anymore

Jude: who said I wanted you too

Tommy grabbed Jude by the arm picked her up and ran up the stairs. They were kissing all the way top and Tommy knew exactly which turns to make when he reach the top of the stairs as if they had been doing this all along with out even opening their eyes. Tommy put Jude's feet back on the floor and moved from her mouth to her neck and then started to gently nibble at her ear and kissed his way back her mouth. Jude suddenly felt the bed at the back of her knees and she sat down then leaned back bringing Tommy down with her. Her hands quickly left chest were they had been and roamed to his belt buckle. Tommy stopped and Jude whined but he still had to ask

Tommy: Jude are you sure about this I mean once we do this you can never get "IT" back are you sure?

Jude: Tommy please stop stalling I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life neither have I ever needed anything more I need you bad like NOW QUINCY

Tommy smiled as he removed her Jeans and panties kissing up her inner thigh to sweet spot and then stuck his two middle fingers inside her moving them in and out and in and out picking up a steady rhythm. He pressed down on her as her wall started to contract around his fingers and Jude screamed out Tommy's name and she climaxed for The first time then got removed his boxers and slowly placed himself at her entrance and looked her one last time she nodded quickly with need. It hurt at first but that was soon taken over by pleasure as Tommy started to pick a rhythm. He was now feeling it too more then ever.

Jude: Faster Tommy! Harder Harder she screamed as he complied with her demands. Soon they both were pulled over the edge and Tommy collapsed on top of Jude and they kissed for a while longer before drifting off to dreamland for the rest of the day

The Morning After

Tommy woke up first turned to look at Jude who was sleeping on his chest and smiled thinking I could get use to see her first thing in the morning and last thing at night. He was going to go and start a pot of coffee but Jude felt him move and only held on to him tighter

Jude: Good morning

Tommy: Good Morning I'm not going anywhere I just wanted to start a pot of coffee

Jude: I'll be your coffee stay with me

Tommy: alright

Jude: Finally Jude sighed to herself not thinking Tommy heard her

Tommy: HuH?

Jude: Oh did you here me I just said that because it seems that it just took so long to get here were we are now. I have been making passes at you since like a month after we met so basically you did not get a brain until just a few hours ago. I took you three year to figure it out.

Tommy laughed and reached over kissed her forehead as she laid back down and he tried to get up again but she pulled him back down and climbed back on top of him.

Tommy: oh NO Girl I am tired and you still sore aren't you Jude

Jude: ... Um ...

Tommy: That what I thought we don't need do it again so quickly we have plenty of time for that we still have 2 months up her alone so we will have lots of uninterrupted time to take advantage of maybe I will surprise you tonight with one of my many talents I was talking about.

Jude puts on pouty face: Fine but Tommy stay with me please

Tommy: ok all right I'm not going anywhere ok we will stay all-day here if you want to ok.

Jude smiled ok him and just looked into his eyes

Later that night

Jude walked into the bedroom that they were now going to share, as there was no point to separate bedrooms now. Tommy covering Jude's eyes with his hands and she was walking down the hallway into the bedroom

Jude: Tommy how much farther

Tommy: hold on ... ok now open your eyes

Jude opened her eyes and found that the entire room was filled with candles and rose petal were covering to bed this of course lead to anther filled night full of passion and love

a few hours later Jude awoke and decided to work on a song so she went into the studio down stairs and started to write most up beat and happy song she had written for a while

Tommy woke up and noticed Jude was missing so went to find her figuring that she must be in the studio because she not wrote song how she feeling after all the things that happened in the past 2 days so she bound to be down there writing and nice soft love song about. He wasn't wrong about her being singing to studio but he was wrong about it being come in fact she seem very excited and awake for 10:00 in morning but he was walking just as she was walking in studio to start up again but right she stopped and shock head and went reset the sound board but Tommy decided that it was his job to be working on the soundboard so he went up to her and stopped her before she broke something

Tommy walked up behind her and spoke into her ear: You know I think you should let me help you or you'll be here all day doing that

Jude was so surprised by this she fell on her butt a little ways from the soundboard.

Jude: Geez Tommy give a girl a heart attack why don't ya

Tommy laughs: Sorry girl what are you working on

Jude: well a song duh Quincy

Tommy: Very Funny smart-ass

Jude: Ya buts why you love me right

Tommy: Ya you're right so you want to sing what you got so far

Jude: actually I'm finished with it I was trying to work on the beat but then I realized that I would have to go and wake you up and tell you to help me but it looks like you just knew. Huh?

Tommy: looks like so why don't you go on and sing then we will work on the beats ok

Jude: Yeah ok

Tommy was about to count it down then remembered he didn't know what the song was called

Tommy: Uh.. Jude what is the song called I forget to ask

Jude: It Called "Ain't no other man"

Tommy smiled: Ok well then are you ready then

Jude: yep lets do it …… I mean let's record

Tommy: very funny girl all right Ain't no other man take one

20 takes later

Tommy: once more girl I promise

Jude: Tommy you've been saying for past 19 takes

Tommy: has it been that many already

Jude: yes it had

Tommy: well one more I promise this time besides 21 is your lucky number remember

Jude smiled at him remembering the moment

Jude: alright one more time but that's it after that I am officially on strike

Tommy: All right thank you Ain't no other man take 21

Jude:

Do your thang honey!

I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
you had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense.  
Every time I see you everything starts making sense.

Do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

As the song faded out Tommy looked up at Jude smiling from ear to ear

Jude: so you liked it then

Tommy: Liked it I loved it was about me right

Jude: Cocky much?

Tommy: Judeee?

Jude: ok all right yes it was

Tommy: All right I knew it

Jude: I have created a monster writing many songs about

Tommy: I'm not complaining

Jude: yeah but everybody else is

Tommy: HEY!

Jude: Just kidding Tommy

Tommy: you better be oh well I love you anyway

Jude went week in the knees. Tommy looked over at her and sat up right up when he saw that she was falling even though she wasn't

Tommy: Jude are you all right?

Jude: I'm Fine

Tommy: You just looked like you were falling I didn't want you to fall so ran straight in I get points for that right

Jude: yeah you do

Two Months Later

Jude was dreaming about the day that Tommy left

Flashback/Dream

Jude: Tommy? Just sit talk to me

Tommy: I got a plane to catch I don't think I'll be coming back

Jude: Tom? Tommy. Tommmyyy. TOOOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!

Jude is woken up to find that a very concerned Tommy is right there all along staring down at her

Jude jumps up and squeezed him so tight that he could barley breath to talk to her and calm her down

Tommy: Are you ok? You were streaming in your sleep and streaming my name no less he said jokingly

Jude looked sadly over at Tommy

Jude: I was dreaming about the night you left I guess since we are going to have to have to leave in a week that is really more like 5 days I was snapping myself back into reality. I guess I was waiting for you to tell me you were leaving again so I could prepare myself this time.

Tommy: I will never leave you again. Jude I love you! It hurt me so much to leave you but I had to you know that. I had to go and take of my sister's daughter because she was fighting cancer and memere basically disowned her so there was no one else to help her in till memere came to her senses. I said that I did know if I was coming back because I would have had to take of Marie if my sister had died but she didn't and I am here with you. Even if she had died I would have brought Marie here just so I could be near you. I was suffering I more ways then one when I was in Montana you know.

Jude: I know all of that you've told me numerous times I guess I just have not completely gotten over it. I still have the nightmares all the time because you mean so much to me. I think I really would die if you left again, if you kissed me and took and back, if you went out with someone else and I had to sit back and watch. Most of all I am afraid of what I found out last night.

Tommy looked at Jude questionably

Tommy: What do you mean?

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star or anything affiliated it Duh!


	7. Your What!

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star or anything affiliated it Duh!

Chapter 7: Your what?

Jude: about two nights ago remember when you said that you were too tired to…. you know

Tommy laughed

Tommy: it's the thousandth time and you still can't say the word sex

Jude: Tommy please Jude Begged

Tommy: ok continue

Jude: I took the viper out

Tommy: Is that it sure I love that car but you don't have to worry about me dumping you because you took the viper out for a joy ride even I do that from time to time given it is my car but…

Jude sighed heavily: Must you keep interrupting me Tommy?

Tommy"… "

Jude: Thank you, that's not why I took the car Tommy, I took it because I went to that store we went to the day I got attacked to get a pregnancy test

Tommy: A pregnancy test? Why?

Jude: I had "Morning Sickness" that morning and morning before.

Tommy was paling and holding his breath.

Jude: so after I bought the tests I came home and took a test it was negative. They say they are not always accurate so I took another and it was positive.

At first I thought it has just as much of a chance being wrong as the first one so I took another it was positive and so was the next and the next and next. You get it don't you I'm pregnant

Tommy: Your were worried I was going to leave you and the baby?

Jude looked up at Tommy with much worry upon her face

Jude: Well…Uh..yes

Tommy: Jude I could never leave again It would kill me to do so besides why would I not want to be apart something that we made out of our up dieing love for one another. Something that's apart of you and me, It would be ridiculous don't you think.

Tommy smiling warmly at jovial Jude

Tommy: I was going to wait and ask you this when we got home but now seems like the right time.

Tommy then reached over in the nightstand and pulled out a small velvet box that said Tiffany's on the top

Tommy: Jude I love you more then anything I could not bear our time apart. I can't the days when we aren't together so Jude Elizabeth Harrison will you marry me?

Jude hopped up from her causal laying position and just stood there frozen she knew of course that she would say Yes once she had regained here senses but she had to be sure he was serious.

Jude: do you mean that Tommy you don't want to take it back I giving you an out right now.

Tommy smiled at her: of course I mean it I love you

Once again Jude became silent. Tommy looked at Jude expectantly and just was sitting there with the ring in his palm waiting for her answer because besides her question she had yet to say anything. Tommy decided she was shocked so he would have to ask again

Tommy: Um so Well will you?

Jude as if the life had been put back into her brain jumped on top of Tommy and almost squeezed him to death.

Tommy: All right girl I need to breath so your answer is …….

Jude: Yes (kiss) yes (kiss) a thousand times yes (kiss)

Jude then came back to reality and her happy bubble was deflated like a balloon that had run out of oxygen

Jude: But what about my parents and Daruis he is going to flip

Tommy: do you really think that I care about all of that? I don't care if the whole world knows then he mused which eventually they considering who we are.

Jude just looked in his eyes and cried at his sincerity.

Jude: That was all I needed to know. That you weren't going to run as soon it got tough

Tommy: Never he whispered gently into her ear as they snuggled back into each other arms to sleep a little while longer.

They woke the morning they were supposed to be leaving to go back home.

It was time to go and Jude was packing when Tommy sneaked up on her from behind and hugged her around the waist. It frightened her because she thought that Tommy was still in the shower. So this couldn't be her love. So she took the guy by the arm and threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground on his back.

Tommy: OWWWWWW! What the hell was that for?

Jude: OMG! Baby I'm so sorry I thought you were still… So I thought that you were……… Baby I'm so sorry. Are you all right?

Tommy laughed softly knowing that she didn't mean it and also seeing the color leaving her face.

Jude: OH so you think it funny scaring me shitless twice in two seconds first I that you were my stalker and then I thought that I hurt badly. Oh yeah that's hilarious. She said as her eyes turned cold icy blue.

Tommy looked at her with a worried face even though he was scared in reality. I mean seriously you just don't mess with a pregnant woman.

Tommy tried to choose his words wisely.

Tommy: Um.. Well he said looking pleadingly at her.

Jude grinned at him wickedly like a cherisher Cat like she had something sneaky in mind for him.

Tommy: You know that whole Karate Move was sexy we could use that later he said trying to make her forget that she was mad at him so he would be let off that he would be let off the hook.

Jude: Oh no you don't Quincy I won't forget that easy you are not out of the woods yet. You know what just because that you are spending our first night in our apartment together alone on the couch in solitary confinement!

Tommy thought to him self why did I ever tell her about that?

Tommy: Those hormones kicking in a little early are they Jude?

Jude: Don't you patronize me Thomas (he winched at the name and tone of voice she used) or it'll be two nights and that would be a shame to waste the perfectly of the month we have left.

Tommy looked at her questionably

Tommy: Left of what?

Jude smiled wickedly: oh don't know sex maybe. She folded her arms and continued while looking at his face, which was priceless. We can only have sex during the first month of pregnancy and that's it over copout, no more, nada, none for the next EIGHT MONTHS!

Tommy just looked at her and tried to find away out it if he only had a month then planned on using it to the fullest

Tommy: NO! I'm sorry I will never ever laugh when you are scared for me again I promise

Jude: alright I guess that's good enough besides I overacted anyway It just shock me up a bit that's all

Tommy: you know I will always protect you if I can right

Jude: I know. Well lets' go Darius will expect to get home at least by two so we better leave now.

Thanks to all my readers for reading this I mean you could be someone else story but instead your reading mine so thanxs bunches

Sorry for the long wait I had to type that new so It may take longer to update now I will try to get one up by tomorrow but no promises.

Biminigirl


	8. Here we go again, the next rollercoaster

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of instant star Duh!

Chapter: 8 - Here we go again, the next rollercostar

Officially Missin You by Tamia

Now that I have finally started school I will most likely be updating weekly because of my school demands you know the usual anyway on with the fiction…

Tommy and Jude were driving in a comfortable silence listening to their favorite radio station when Tommy decided to turn it to another one. They liked this radio station just as much but didn't know they'd be tuning in just in time the hear the announcer say " And now for _That Girl_ Jude Harrison with her hit song Officially Missin You.

_All I hear is raindrops_

_Falling on the rooftop_

_Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go_

_Cause this pain I feel_

_It won't go away_

And today I'm officially missing you 

_I thought that from this heartache_

_I could escape_

_But I fronted long enough to know_

_There ain't no way_

_And today_

_I'm officially missing you_

Oh can't nobody do it like you 

_Said every little thing you do_

Hey baby say it stays on my mind 

_And I, I'm officially_

_All I do is lay around_

_Two ears full of tears_

_From looking at your face on the wall_

_Just a week ago you were my baby_

_Now I don't even know you at all_

_I don't know you at all_

_Well I wish that you would call me right now_

_So that I could get through to you somehow_

_But I guess it's safe to say baby safe to say_

_That I'm officially missing you_

_Well I thought I could just get over you baby_

_But I see that's something I just can't do_

_From the way you would hold me_

_To the sweet things you told me_

_I just can't find a way_

_To let go of you_

_It's official_

_You know that I'm missing you_

_Yeah yes_

_All I hear is raindrops_

_And I'm officially missing you_

Tommy listened to the depressing song in silence, looking over at Jude Tommy noticed a few single tear drops roll down her cheeks unwillingly falling as if she had no control over her reaction to that song. It was as that song reopened fresh wound that were just starting to heal. Although Tommy didn't at first, Jude was sadly singing along with her lyrics while the tears persistently went on falling despite her attempts to stop them. While Tommy was looking at Jude his heart felt like it had been and was trampled he hated her tears more than anything he decided to try and talk even though he knew it might backfire.

Tommy: Jude…

Jude: Tommy don't not right now please

Tommy: Jude can't just keep that locked up inside of you like that. If you do then you are going to lose it every time that anyone says anything about the subject or you hear a song that makes you remember the pain. You need to let it go Jude please Jude just talk to me.

Jude: But you see Tommy that is just it I can't just let it go I wrote that song right after left me high and dry with NO ONE to turn to.

Tommy winced at her tone he knew this was going to back fire. Oh well at least she could let it out and talk to him more after all the more they talked the stronger the relationship was.

Jude: To more exact it was about two weeks after you left that I wrote that song. It was also in that time when things started to go to HELL for me. That is when I started cutting myself to numb the pain, to stop eating all together because I was just to upset and my stomach was to queasy to keep anything down. Then about a week after that the pictures from that guy showed themselves in my mailbox with them saying send me 50G's or they go to the press. I tried to call , fax , mail , email you anything to get in touch with you because you always pulled my through my messes before but nothing. You did not even bother to return my calls. Now I no what was going on with you sister and your brother in law and your niece but that does not excuse you from not at least calling me. Of course you didn't ever pick up or call me back and everything was going to the shit hole anyway so I decided that my life was best unlived if you weren't in it.

He looked at her with shock apparent his face and thought '_what she didn't tell me she tried to commit suicide' _

Jude: So, oh yea I bet you didn't even know about that well I was in the hospital for over two months for that one and in therapy the rest on time you were on your little tell nobody trip. In fact the day you came back was the day I came back too I had been in therapy up in till that day. Now don't go and confuse things thinking that your scum, I hate and could never think to forgive you for all of this because I already have. I forgave the minute you walked back in the door of G-major.

He looked over at her puzzled .

Jude: Confused as to why

Tommy: Yes I have to say that I am I mean I first got back you were pretty hostile in my direction in fact you were down right scary mad at me.

Jude: ah you said mad yes I was mad but mad and forgiveness are two different things I had every right to be mad at you.

Tommy: I still understand why you forgave me so quickly if what you say is true

Jude: well even though I might have thought I forgave you right away I knew deep down that I did. The reason being that I thought for sure that you left because you didn't care other wise what other reason could you possibly have (even though you had a good reason that's besides the point) so when you came it show me that you must care some for the first thing you did was come to me I knew for sure right then that there was no way you could not care for me even if it was only I tiny bit that gave me peace of mind in a since. To put it more plainly just by you coming back to me after so blatantly disregarding my phone calls was enough for me to forgive you, just you coming back that's all it took.

She smiled lovingly at him. I love you so don't ever doubt that if you me again really think I would die of a broken heart. If you don't believe me ask for daily events for D and Kwest they can tell you. Before Tommy could say anything she looked over his way once more. Tommy I thank you really even though it broke my heart when you left it was the thing that brought us together. I guess if you if hadn't I don't think you would have really figured out what I mean to you. After all It is just like Joni Mitchell _"You don't know what cha got till it's gone"._ Like I said I glad you did leave even though it was almost to late for love or life by the time you returned.

Tommy didn't know what to say to all of this he was just so… well he didn't quite yet but he did know he had to reassure Jude for at this moment that is what she needed.

Tommy: Jude, I know now that I should have never left you the way I did or at the very least I should have returned you calls. I'm so sorry and I know sorry does even begin to cover it, I will most likely be making up for this the rest of my life but I would not want it any other way because that means I get to spend it all with you. Just then he looked fondly over at her face that went from blushingly blissful to shockingly sick in almost 2 seconds flat.

Jude Screamed: Tommy Stop the car!


	9. Side Effects

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant star do you really think I would be writing my own endings I owned instant star… UH NO I would be finding out what really happens and not going crazy ……….

Chapter 9: Side effects

Tommy: Why is something wrong?

Jude: Just stop the fricken car unless you what me to puck all over you viper's front seat.

Tommy immediately slammed on the brakes screeching to a stop on the side of the deserted highway.

Jude: Jesus Tommy have you ever heard of slowly putting you foot on the break and coasting to a ……….

Of course she never finished that sentence for she was out the door puckin in the bushes quick then the spinnin of a penny. Soon she was returning pale and sickly looking to the car. When she got in and closed the door she popped stick of gum to get rid of the taste in her mouth (A/N: that doesn't work don't do it taste NASTY If you don't believe me then go ahead try and see how it come out then you will wished that you had listen to the A/N's) and told Tommy to stop at the closest gas station so she could get some water.

Tommy: Are you all right?

Jude: Yea I'm fine that's normal

Tommy: Ok if your fine should we keep going?

Jude and Tommy then continued home in happy silence.

When they arrived at the studio after they stopped at home they found every one ready to give them a hug of welcome Jude was happy to see her friends and family also but when she was going to them she made a hard left towards the bathroom to puck again.

Sadie: What's the matter with her?

Kwest: Yea, she seemed sick did she eat something funny?

Tommy: Well……there's a lot of explaining involved with that subject so let's just wait in till Jude gets back. Tommy said this hopping to redirect the subject away of Jude's pregnancy.

When Jude returned everyone looked at her expectantly

Everyone: Well

Jude: Well What?

Everyone (Sadie, Kwest, Victoria, Stuart, Daruis, Speed, Kyle, Wally, Porshia, Liam, Jamie, and Patsy): What do you have to tell us?

Jude then glanced over at Tommy and he nodded at her to go ahead then took her hand and squeezed it for support.

Jude: Ok, Well There are three things that I want to tell you all. Ok first of all me and Tommy love each other very much and we have been a relationship for entire time we have been gone.

Everyone: WE KNOW!

Jude: ok geez impatient much she mumbled. Well I'm moving in with Tommy and if you will redirect your bulging eyes to my Right hand……..

BAMM! She said as she put her hand for everyone to see the Star custom-made 5-karat diamond with emerald ring on her ring finger

Al right everyone this is a little short one that was really meant to be in the last chapter but instead I just made it a short chapter by it's self so here you are I will write more soon as I can Chow!

Biminigirl


	10. Life and Death , Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant star do you really think I would be writing my own endings I owned instant star… UH NO I would be finding out what really happens and not going crazy ……….

Chapter 10: Life and Death , Love and Hate

They: What?!

Victoria: When did this Happen?

Jude: Well this morning actually while we were about to start having s…ourselves start pack.

Kat just gave her a look like _"right Jude we all don't buy that packing story we all know what you were going to say"_.

Sadie: OMFG! JUDE ELIZBETH HARRISON and to think you were calling him a Jerk 3 months ago. (A/N: specking of three months people were down to that many months till IS season 3 yeah! I my opinion that is still to long oh well)

Jude: Hey only Tommy, Mom and Dad can call me that though it won't be Harrison much longer she said as she looked up a Tommy lovingly and smiled.

Sadie: OMG! We have to start planning right away. Wait a minute you said there were three things that was only two. What is the third?

Jude: It's a surprise for later. I think I would like the wedding as soon as possible. Sadie, Mom, Porshia and Patsy if we could go in one of the conference rooms I think we should start right away.

Tommy: What! You wanna start now but just got home maybe we could go get a head start in getting you moved in? Tommy said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Jude leaned next his ear and whispered: Later I promise. I'll see you at home.

She then pecked him on the cheek, turned and walked away.

Tommy signed and turned away then walked out to the car thinking this planning is going to be hell set up just for me I can tell

4 months later

Things were in full swing for the wedding Jude was also doing well with her pregnancy and was starting to show a little. Thing weren't going as bad the way Tommy figured they would but Jude and Tommy never got any time together expect for when they were working or going to a meeting with the wedding planner. In Tommy's " 1 month " was running out. Little did he know that soon he would have plenty of time for that.

One day while Jude and Tommy were working on her album Jude decided that she wanted to go home and rest.

Jude: Hey Tom I think I'm going to go home I feeling a little tired.

Tommy: Ok do you want me to drive you?

Jude: No I think I am going to walk home.

Tommy: Are you sure I'm not sure I like that idea I mean…

Jude: Tommy relax i'll be fine besides what could happen she said as she kissed Tommy and walked out the door

Jude was walking down the sidewalk to their home when she could swear that she saw someone following her. She quickly turned her head around to see if there were anybody there but she saw no one not even a car so she smiled and told herself she being paranoid then continued on her way home.

Back the studio…………

Kwest: Tommy…Tommy hello earth to Lil Tommy Q

Of course that caught his attention right away.

Tommy: HEY only Jude gets to call me that and gets away with it! He said as he reached over to slap Kwest upside the head but Kwest smiled and ducked just in time.

Kwest: Oh I wonder why. What's on your mind you have been starring into space since Jude left.

Tommy suddenly remembered something he had heard on the answering machine that morning and knew why he had a bad feeling about her going.

Tommy: OMG! Kwest I forgot to tell her that my brother Kevin called he said that he _might drop by. _

Kwest: WHAT!? The one said was in a gang.

Tommy: yea that one he said that he quite but I still don't trust him

Kwest: I don't know T if you say he quite a long time ago maybe there's nothing to worry about I mean he's not in the gang anymore right?

Back the house ………….

Jude was just walking around the corner to their house when she thought she saw someone watching her again; this made her even more paranoid then before. She began to wonder if that guy that been threatening her was back thinking this she speed up trying to get there faster.

She finally got home 10 minutes later but when she open the door she found him standing there clear as day how had he found her.

Jude: How did you……. who are you?

Attacker: Why Jude I'm hurt you don't remember your old drinking buddy you I had a guy dress up as me and come and attack you in that store that is most likely why it is that you don't remember thought I really does not matter much to me.

Jude: What do you what from me? If you are planning on kidnapping me you will have the entire Toronto police on your ass with in ten minutes or less not to mention my very proactive, strong boyfriend after you with the intent to kill you.

Attacker: oh you mean my dear big brother. Well you see Jude I want him to find you.

Jude looked at him confused.

Jude: what do you mean you what him to find me?

The attacker didn't say anything just slowly started to walk towards Jude with a knife.

With Kwest and Tommy………..

Tommy: I'm going home to check on her in fact I will call her right now.

Kwest: Well T don't you think that you are over-reacting just a little bit I mean Kevin might have changed.

Tommy: You don't know him like I do he is crazy, violent, unpredictable, brutal and cruel he's been that way since we were kids. If you think I am letting someone like that close to Jude and my unborn child you're as crazy as he is.

Kwest knowing at this point it was pointless to argue with him and he was right people like don't change.

So Tommy ran on the double to his car then jumped in and sped away from

G-major as if he were breaking the sound barrier. When he got on the road he picked his phone and speed-dialed the house number praying that Jude would pick up and that everything would be all right. Right away someone picked up and immediately he knew it was not Jude for she always picked up on the third ring not that he knew why but was beside the point.

Tommy: Hello ……….Kevin?!!

Kevin: Oh hello dear brother I was having to nicest chat with your Jude

Jude Screamed from across the room: Tommy HELP!!!!!!!! HE'S TRING TO KILL ME!!!

Kevin: SHUT UP! Or I'll kill you now instead of later!

Tommy could hear Jude's sobbing in the back round he was seething with irate anger. So much in fact that he had turned red all over so that you could literally see his anger radiating from his face.

Tommy: You are NOT going to do ANYTHING with Jude!!!

Kevin: Well I was going to have a drink with her but we already know she can't hold her liquor. By the way congrats on the baby big brother though congratulations won't be needed after I'm finished here ……. Ever!

Tommy: Kevin! Kevin! DAMN YOU! He said as he threw the phone in the back of the car.

Tommy was now as pale a ghost what was he talking about he was not really going to kill her was he I mean Kevin is crazy but is he crazy enough to kill her. Why would he do something like that to her what did she ever do to him? Well Tommy didn't care about his reason all he could do was go as fast as he could and pray to God that he got there on time.

Sorry I took so long to update but I was just getting into my school schedule so that took some time I will try to get another out soon

Chow for now

Biminigirl


	11. Hurt and Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant star do you really think I would be writing my own endings I owned instant star… UH NO I would be finding out what really happens and not going crazy ……….

Chapter 11: Hurt and Pain

Kevin: Well I guess I might as well get on with it.

Jude: NO NO stop what do you want to do this for I never did anything to you. Please stop don't hurt my baby kill me but don't hurt my baby please.

Kevin: Ha Stupid Wench what good would that do the child would die almost directly after you anyway. Well If you want to die that badly I suppose that I could kill you as well. Lets start with the youngest shall we? As he said that he took the knife and ran it across Jude's swollen stomach.

Jude was now crouched on the floor with her hands to her profusely bleeding stomach.

Kevin: and now to finish the job he said as he raise the knife and mad man like mentality. Jude put her head down hopping that Tommy would get there but also hopping if he didn't it would be a quick dead not painful. Just when she thought all hope was lost Tommy burst through the door.

Jude saw him run across the room and punch out Kevin before everything went black she spoke to him for what she thought would be the last time

Jude: T..ommy I….the…. baby…I'm….sorry….goodbye love she said as she passed out

Tommy: JUDE! JUDE! WAKE UP JUDE! DAM YOU JUDE YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME WAKE UP!

Tommy collected himself quickly to feel for her plush. She was ALIVE! It was faint but it was there. She had lost a lot of blood and she would need to be hospitalized immediately if she were to live through this so quickly Tommy carefully picked up Jude and carried her to the hummer. No the hummer was not as fast as the viper but in it he could lay her down more easily reliving some stress on her body.

Tommy: Don't worry Jude I am going to get you there you are going to live and we will have many more babies you'll see. Tommy said to her unconscious form.

Tommy was going so fast that they got there in 10 minutes flat, well that and he didn't live 30 minutes from a hospital anyway. He had called down to the hospital and told them what was going on and that he would get there as soon as possible. When he got there so quickly the nursing staff were surprised to see him already but they didn't dwell on it to long before putting Jude on a stretcher and rolling her off into the ER.

Tommy followed them all the way to the doors but the told him he had to wait from there. He had called everyone from the waiting room and told them what was going on then told them they didn't have to come. They all came anyway obviously everyone of them Kwest and Sadie, Jamie and Patsy, Daruis and even Liam. Tommy called both of her parents but they were both out of town on business and could not make it but to keep them updated.

5 hours later

A man walked up to Tommy. Tommy recognized the man right away to be the same surgeon who went into the ER with Jude.

Tommy: Well?! Dam it tell me what I need to know I am going crazy here I've been here for five…

Dr. K: Calm Down Mr. Quincy

Tommy: CALM DOWN my fiancé and unborn child could be DEAD and you want me to CALM DOWN!

Dr. K: Yes, and Ms. Harrison is going to make a full recovery with lots of rest but….

Tommy: But WHAT?

Dr. K: I'm afraid that we couldn't save the child I am sorry

Tommy: (silence)

Dr. K: Mr. Quincy?

Tommy: Thank you can I see her

Tommy soon after fell backward into a chair so he would not faint from grief over the lose of his child.

Dr. K : No I'm afraid that you can't as yet you need to give her at least another couple of hours to recover from the surgery before you can go in and besides that we need to monitor her for a little longer to be sure she is going to be ok.

Tommy: WHAT THE FUCK I HAVE BEEN HERE 5 HOURS ALREADY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT LONGER. THAT IS MY WHOLE WORLD IN THERE IF YOU TELL ME I HAVE TO WAIT ONE MORE MINUTE YOU WILL HAVE TO PUT ME IN YOUR NEAREST INSANTIY WARD OR THE ER MYSELF FOR I WILL BE DYEING OF IMPAITONANCE AND GRIEF

Dr. K: I am sorry I can see how much she means to you but I must think of my patient's best interests first that is my job.

Tommy: Fine but if you here one breath of an indication that she is calling for me then you come and get me as fast as you can and heaven help you if you don't because you'll be doctoring up your own broken nose GOT IT!

Dr. K: Yes, I know he said with a smile before turning away to check on Jude

Kwest: You have to chill man she is going to be fine

Tommy: I know what the doc said but I just need to she her, talk to her make she is alright

Sadie: My sister is a fighter Tom you know that she will be fine.

Tommy: I wonder how she is going to react when she find out about the baby.

Sadie: Well Duh she is going to be heart broken but if you stick with her she will be just fine.

Daruis: you know she's stubborn T if she is not ready to die I don't think anyone would argue with her for fear they would be arguing till the end of time

Tommy turned to Daruis and laughed. That's when he heard it………

In Jude's Room

Jude: Where am I? What am I doing here?

Jude then remembered the entire events of this morning OMG where is Tommy I need him

Jude: Tommy! Tommy! My Love! Tommy! Lil Tommy Q get your cute ass in here I need you. She said hoping he could hear her.

Back in the Waiting room

Tommy heard someone calling and knew right away it was Jude's voice calling him he was about to rush into the ER when he ran into Dr. K who stopped him.

Dr. K: Well it seems she is going to be fine and you should be able to…. What is that excuse me please I believe one of the patients are calling.

Dr. K ran to Jude's room and got there just in time to hear her say that last sentence. After that he walked calmly back into the waiting room to tell Tommy.

Dr. K: Well it seems you didn't have to wait to long she is asking for you already she said ………..well it does not matter really

Tommy: What did she say?

Dr. K: She said well she said a direct quote would be. Dr. K said fumbling with his fingers.

Tommy: OUT WITH IT!

Dr. K: Well she said " _Lil Tommy Q get your cute ass in here I need you!_

Everyone watched as for the first time in Tommy's life he blushed.

Kwest: Wow T I never thought I would see the day when a woman got Tom Quincy Whipped he said then made the whipping sound while flicking his wrist like he was Jude cracking a whip.

Tommy just smiled and glared at Kwest: Ha Ha very funny by the way I pretty sure Sadie does not let you get away with anything.

Sadie: Well it is comforting to know Jude did not lose herself so easily she is a fighter that one. Then Sadie made the whipping sound and everyone cracked up for the first time in almost 12 hours.

Tommy Just left everyone as they laughed heartily to know that their Jude was alive and well.

Tommy Strolled down the hall as Dr. K pointed in the direction of her room. He found her lying down looking at the door as if she was expecting him any minute.

Jude: Well It's about time you got here lil Tommy Q she said teasing him affectionately.

Tommy: you know you are lucky that we are in a hospital or you would be paying for that comment.

Tommy quickly wiping off the small smile on his face so that he could be serious and ask her if the doctors had told her about the baby.

Tommy: Jude what did the doctors tell you?

Jude: Nothing actually I'm quite concerned Tommy Jr. here has not been moving at all I'm getting worried Tommy. Did they tell you anything?

Tommy: Jude I don't know how to say this to you it was quite a shock to me as well but afraid they couldn't save the baby I'm sorry love.

Jude looked into his deep ocean blue eyes trying to see any sign that he was lieing to her even though she knew he would never lie to her about something like that she just hoped that maybe It wasn't true. When she looked in his eyes a second time after turning away she saw quickly that he was not lieing soon and soon she was sobbing uncontrollably unable to be pacified by anyone but the man that was holding her.


	12. How I Feel

Disclaimer: I Don't own Instant Star Duh!

Chapter 12: How I Feel

Tommy: Shhh he said soothing her. It's going to be okay now there will be other baby you'll see this was just not the right time I guess

Jude: Oh Tommy after things like this women often have lower chances of having babies would you still won't to marry me If I couldn't have any.

Tommy: he immediately answered her ridiculous in his mind question. Of course I would I love you no matter if we have no children or 20 it does not matter I will love you always and who ever else comes along.

Jude: she looked up at him warmly. Really I'm so glad because I don't know what I would have done otherwise. I would have been nice to have children by the way if it turns I can have children I am so not having 20 kids Forget It. I don't care how loving and sexy you are.

Tommy just smiled and looked at his love and laughed as they touched their foreheads in a loving way.

The Next Day (Coming out of the hospital)

Everyone had slept in the hospital waiting for her to come out of the room with Tommy. They all started stirring when they heard footsteps coming toward their crowd.

Jude: Wow guys you all came? Liam?! First my birthday now this, are sure you are not being impersonated? Well anyway I'm touched you all came.

Liam: yea well I just needed to make sure my number one employed was going to be able to work again once this was all over and done with he said with a half smile.

Jude just laughed and look at Tommy asking the question with her eyes referring to working ' Can I go back to work please I want to record I have a new song in my head'. Tommy looking at her eyes knew what she was thinking when finally got her full thought he panicked at what could happened if she went back to work, he was not havin it.

Tommy: Hell No! Tommy said out loud so that everyone looked at him and Jude confused

Jude: please Tommy I will be extra careful and I won't strain myself I promise.

Tommy who absolutely refused to back down on the matter he knew the consequences action but also knew it was well worth it but still shuddered at the thought of what he knew Jude was going to him.

Tommy sighed: No! Jude absolutely not you just got out of hospital write it at home…………..

Before Tommy could finish D popped into the conversation thinking ever about money.

Darius: hey wait she's got a song she wants to record why not let her reco…….

He didn't even finish when Tommy continued with his earlier thought as if D had said nothing.

Tommy: Like I said absolutely not if you have a song you want to write, write it at home.

Jude: But …………. D said I

Tommy: I don't care what Daruis said your health comes before making money. He than gave an extra long glare at D before the turned back to Jude's flaming eyes of rage. Apparently even though she wasn't having a baby any more her hormones had not quite balanced yet

Jude: Fine Tommy if that is the way you want it but I'll tell you this you are not allowed back in our bedroom to sleep until I am either back working or I have made up my mind to let you. By the way if I can help it that will most likely be I don't know five days of "solitary confinement"

Everyone looked at Jude funny expect for Kwest who was now sniggering

Kwest: you told her about that didn't you. You and your big mouth finally got you into some trouble.

Tommy Just nodded sorrowfully.

Everyone else was still confused. Sadie had an idea as to what it meant and thought maybe she would ask Kwest so she could be sure that way she could use it on him later.

Sadie: Hey Kwest what is solitary confinement suppose to mean anyway?

Kwest: well called that because the men are put of their bedroom and basically locks their "Jr's." in their pants for a awhile. In Tommy's case for 5 days or maybe more depending on wither or not he pisses her off enough

Sadie: Ohhhhhh I get it then she made the whipping noise again.

Kwest: exactly

Everyone in the group got it after that and slowly one by one they all started to bust out laughing at Tommy predicament. Soon after a nurse had come in and told the group to quit down Jude dragged a sulking Tommy to the car.

Thanx to the readers he keep reading this even though I'm not updating as much as I use to. You know how it goes with school it holds you up a bit Plz keep reading though

Chow for now

Biminigirl


	13. Happiness?

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or Jude or Tommy : -( sniff, sniff

Chapter 13: Happiness?

5 days later

Tommy awoke upon the couch and looked around then sighed happily for his five days were now at an end. He knew this also meant that Jude would be going back to record and was a little worried about her hurting herself I mean five days was not really a good amount of recovery time he just couldn't take anymore of this……..specking of Jude

Jude was sauntering down the stairs very alluringly in his running jacket he always and wore and a pair of socks that was all. Tommy was literally having to sit on his hands to keep himself under control. Jude wasn't having it she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her by now.

Jude: Well are you just going to sit there or you coming over to me?

It didn't take much for Tommy to spring ten feet of the couch over to her.

Jude: you know it's been….

Tommy: five days two hours and fifteen minutes since we had sex

Jude laughed uncontrollably at this.

Jude: Yes, I figured you would count down right (kiss) down (kiss) to the minute (kiss)

Tommy: Well (kiss) you (kiss) know (kiss) me (kiss) can't (kiss) wait (kiss) forever (kiss)

Jude: your right I suppose I'm a little surprised to be honest I thought you have tried to come at me at least by the second day home. To tell you the truth I would have given in to but after the third day I decided to wait it out.

Tommy: WHAT! You mean to tell me I could have had you the 2nd day home.

Jude: (giggle) well it's not my fault you head is full of nothing but hair gel and conditioner ……………..Lil Tommy Q!

Tommy: That is it two minute head start Harrison he said running after her 1st you tell me I waited for sex needlessly then you tell me that I have no brains and worst of all you called me Lil Tommy Q even though you know I hate it. You are going to get it and in more ways then one Tommy thought

Jude: Not stupid just logically challenged she said laughing as she ran around the couch trying escape Tommy but it didn't work it was too late she was trapped.

Tommy: Gotcha

Jude: Oh dear someone save me whatever will I do the evil Tommy Q has awakened aaaaahhhhhh!

Tommy: That's right girl and there is no way out.

Jude: Oh all right Tommy Q I surrender.

Tommy: Dam Right you do prepare yourself

Five hours later

Jude: an hour for each day we missed she said smiling

Tommy: This is just the beginning when we get done writing and recording your song then we are coming straight back here

Jude: All right, love but I doubt that I will be up to whatever you have in that perverted mind of yours

Tommy: What? Why?

Jude: Well Sadie, Mom, Porshia, and Kat will have me looking through every wedding magazine in existence and then have me plan every last detail of the wedding from now until the day we say I do.

Tommy: ok sure your going to be tired but that will not stop from what I planned

Jude grinning: no it wouldn't if that was all I had to do.

Tommy cocking one eyebrow: What else do you have to do?

Jude: Well, besides that they well most likely want to take me out dress shopping. Then there is the fact that you will most likely make me sing my about a million times till you hear it right or whatever. Before any of that Daruis will chew us out for being late and blame it on you then turn to me and that I have a fitting because I am going on the cover of SOILD magazine again. Then Porisia will run up to me and tell me that I have rehearsal and that I have to go the interview for the magazine before that tell the women almost every last detail what has happened to me since I won instant star.

Tommy looked at her nervously: Everything?

Jude: yes and there's more

Tommy: MORE?!

Jude: yes Tommy. And if that wasn't enough I have to sing There's Us you know what that song's about at some award show tomorrow and the rehearsal for its tonight. Oh by the Daruis says they want us to present the award for the best movie of the year or something like that. Then there is like all the stuff I have to do around here like the laundry, the dishes for your midnight snack that you think no one notices. I think that's all ….. Oh wait yea don't get to excited but Sadie has decided to add one more thing to my already toppling over plate. She bought a yorkie but can't take of it so she is giving to me of all people. Which by the way is still a puppy so it has to be held a lot otherwise it's going to get stepped on and it's going to have long hair so I'm going to have to take care of that. After I pick her up from Sadie I'm going to take her to the vet to get her shots. Then on a daily basis since she's still a puppy she needs to be house broken. Then we have to start taking her to obedience training oh and one more thing I have to make myself look beautiful for you and everyone else that I see then deal with reporters that I will meet when I get out of the door. How many things is that Tommy cause I lost count Tommy?

Tommy Just stared down at her.

Tommy: My God Girl do you mean to tell me that you do all this stuff and a day to day basis?!! He shouted as he stood up

Jude: Well, Let me think …….no I think this participle day it's jam packed full of stuff but most days are still pretty full yea

Tommy: GOD JUDE why didn't you tell me that you wanted help I would have helped you a long time ago. He said as he plopped back down.

Jude: Well I just told you because there is no way in Hell I am doing all of that on my own. There are things on that list I have to do but the others you are going to help me with or ,,,,,,,,,, oh yea I almost forgot could you call this number for me they were going to send over some stuff for……..well you know I can't bear to do it means facing it and I'm just not ready yet. Don't worry I having gone to the bank to change the accounts so they haven't charged us for it yet so it's just remove our order and refund our deposit that's all.

Jude handed Tommy the phone and walked upstairs to take a shower. Tommy stared at her retreating figure and tried to figure out how they were going to get all this stuff done in one day.

An hour later Tommy saw Jude coming down the stairs dressed and ready to go.

Jude: Well I just took the sheets off the bed so that's one thing down. Did you the Baby Furniture place I forgot the name

Tommy: yea I did ok let's go we have a lot to do, it's only 8:21and we are already going to have cram to finish. You know I really think we should hire a maid to take some of the load off you.

Jude: that's sweet of you Tommy but no that's ok I can do it even If it does not get done today I still need to do it myself my mom always told me if I get rich and famous that I should still do my own house work so I wouldn't get a big head

Tommy: All right if that's how you want it to be let's get going before D BBQ's our butt's for being late.

Jude: Yea let the long day begin

As they said that they rapidly got in the viper and drove hastily to work.

When they arrived everything started just like Jude had stated. Just as the two walked thorough the huge glass doors to G-major Daruis came right up to them right on q.


	14. AAAHHH! Frantic Truths!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, I do not own Instant Star, I do not own Instant Star (is that enough already)

Chapter 14: AAAHHH! Frantic Whole Truths!

Daruis: Where the hell have you to been and what have you been doing for an hour and half to make you this late….wait don't answer that I don't want to know.

Tommy: Daruis We…

Daruis: I said I don't want to hear it this all your fault Isn't it you just couldn't keep it in your pant's for a little longer I mean you are getting married to this girl you have all the time in the world for that not the mention that I am letting you keep your job which I might have to reconsider ….. forget I don't have time to lecture you right now Jude, Tommy you have a fitting with Porshia in a hour then you have a rehearsal about 5 hours after that in that time I want a hit coming of the sound booth. By the way how is your sing one of your Christmas songs for the party how is that coming by the way I know I sprung the idea on you kinda last minute but I know you guys can do it. What did Tommy think about the idea? You did tell him did tell him didn't you…….?

Jude: Um well I was explaining lots of things this morning that just never came up

Daruis: NEVER CAME UP JUDE YOU WERE WITH HIM FOR THREE MONTHS HOW COULD IT NEVER COME UP IN ALL THAT TIME. WELL I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE EVERY SONG ON THAT ALBUM FIGURED OUT BECAUSE YOU ARE RELEASEING IT RIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS.

Before Jude could even say anything else Tommy came to her rescue out of pure shock

Tommy: All right keep in mind that she was in surgery 5 days ago she got a lot on her plate right now cut her some slack D.

Daruis: All right just get everything done on time got it!

Tommy: all right D we got it.

And with that Daruis left the pair alone to discuss things until it was time to go for the fitting

Jude turned to Tommy with a worried look on her face: Tommy don't be mad I'm sorry It just sorta slipped my mind is all.

Tommy: How does something like that just slip your mind ……never mind you're working on the song's right?

Jude: I pretty much have them all

Tommy: Good, How long have you known about this?

Jude looked away

Jude: I have known about this quite sometime actually it's been so busy since we left for the ranch that I just forgot D just sprung it on me the day before we left.

Tommy: WHAT! That long 4MONTHS JUDE you forgot to tell me for 4 months so now we have to finish a none existence Christmas album by CHRISTMAS which is only a couple months away. AAHHH! Just forget it I'm going for a smoke and don't try to stop me we are going to busy and I'm going to need this. Just go and wait in the studio and start working with Kwest I will be there in sec.

Jude: Ok, Tommy. Jude said sadly and she turned away towards the studio.

1 hour, later

Tommy: Well I think that's a wrap I guess Porshia will be co…….

Porshia: what will I be doing Tommy you never change do you always expecting women to come at your beckon call. Jude are you sure you want to marry this guy?

Tommy: Yes she is sure. She is sure every morning. He said with a smirk on face

Jude just rolled her eyes: Whatever did you come for the fitting Porshia

Porshia: well they made all adjustments already so they are doing to shoot today so come guys hop to it straight make up and hair then after the shoot straight to the interview

Tommy: What! No way Porshia no make forget it

Jude: Oh come Tommy It's not that bad it's not like they are going to put mascara and eyeliner on you.

Tommy: What! You don't know what they would give to put that on me

Porshia: Just wait for Jude if it will make you feel better ok ?

Jude: Geez Porshia that is real nice of you are you all right?

Porshia: Why has everyone been telling me that today can't I be nice for once.

Jude and Tommy look and each other and both say in unison "NO"

Porshia: whatever Just go

Tommy: now sounds more like the Porshia we know and love well at least Jude loves you

Porshia: ha ha very funny little Tommy Q

Tommy: Hey you can't call me that

Porshia: why not I'm the one who came up with it

Jude: ah so you're the inventor of the evil name are you I should thank you for creating such powerful ammo.

Porshia: yes I know now would you two please just go.

Tommy: alright Jude let's go before she turns back into the Porshia we know

Jude: yea ok

3 hours later after the photo shoot

Porshia: all right you two go to the conference room for the interview

Jude: yea ok Porshia

On the way to the Conference Room

Jude: Isn't this day over yet?

Tommy: afraid not love still lots to do after the interview what's next?

Jude: well let's see the my mom, Sadie , and Kat insist on going dress shopping right away but anyway since you can't come you might as well go and rent your tux with Kwest and the guys. Then go home wait because we have the rehearsal after that. Then we go home and do laundry etc. Got all that ?

Tommy: so you are going to ask Sadie about the dog right?

Jude: yea I will I'll ask Sadie about her when I pick Sadie up from the newspaper office.

Tommy: Wait it's a girl great as if I don't have enough women problems

Jude: Hey! Jude said as she hit Tommy lightly in the arm

Tommy: All right it looks like we've arrived already are you ready for this she may ask all kinds of personal questions can you handle that if you can't I can easily do this for you I can just speck on your behalf.

Jude: no that's all right Tommy I'll be fine Tommy don't worry.

Tommy: Jude look I don't mind you calling Lil Tommy Q at home as much as I detest it but please refrain from calling that while were in here ok

Jude: (Laughing) Yea ok Lil Tommy Q

Tommy: Judeee? He said whine in his voice

Jude: ok I heard you stop whining you know I can't stand it when you whine.


	15. More Truths

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star

Chapter 15: More Truths

Attn.-A/N: there will most likely be a lot of little flashbacks because this is kind of like a in detail depth of what Jude and Tommy's thought were on the up-to-date season and what has happen so far in this FF so…yea plz review about it. This took me a long time to write

Interviewer: Well to things going how are you this fine morning my name is Elizabeth but just call me Liz everyone does. I would like to warn I write only to truth and only what you say meaning what you say goes in this article so be careful what you say for it will be printed. I refuse to do cover-ups so that said let's begin shall we.

Jude: yes lets it's go to know some reporters still have some integrity.

Liz: Well let me begin by asking how things have been for you two lately as a couple I mean?

Tommy: Well we have been busy working on Jude's 3rd album as well as a Christmas that will be released 24th of December

Liz: well this is the first we've heard of this. Is this an exclusive unofficial release of the record?

Tommy: that's correct

Liz: all right now Jude you won the Instant Star compotation at the age of 15 is that correct?

Jude: Um…yea.

Liz: Not to worry just a basic question

Jude: okk

Liz: Right so how long have you and Mr. Quincy been friends? More than friends? Is there a way to explain your relationship before you were together?

Jude: Wow that was a loaded question I think Tommy would be better suited to answer that question.

Tommy: Well Jude is right that was quite the question well let's see we have known each other since the day right after she won Instant Star to tell you the truth we both hated each other's guts when we first met but I mostly didn't like her because she called me little Tommy Q and told me the truth and didn't really care if I liked it or not. Oh yea and did I mention that she called me lame and weak.

Jude: In my own defense I do believe that you said pretty harsh words yourself Quincy and firstly at the time I didn't really know you second you are lil Tommy q and third you were lame and weak before we met.

Tommy: Excuse me do mine ears deceive me could this be my sweet and innocent Jude being Cocky.

Jude: Not cocky just confidant and what make you say that I'm innocent?

Tommy: Well I sa…

Liz: Sorry to interrupt but why do you say that your not innocent?

Jude: Well I'm sure you recall I went a little crazy during my 2nd album so … yea

Liz: what would you call a little crazy Jude?

Jude: oh you know normal stuff spray painting a huge sign, going to jail, running off during a release party because …………. She trailed off and looked sadly at the table

Liz: ah we have now reached the topic of which I am most egger to discuss.

I'm about to ask some really personal questions if you are ok with that we will go on if not then I can ask you some filler questions to fill the rest of this article up.

Are you alright with this?

Jude and Tommy: Continue

Liz: Ok first Jude tell how long have you had feelings for Tommy and of me of the changes over the years.

Jude: Would you like us to start at the beginning?

Liz: yes that would good please go on.

Jude: As Tommy has told you when we first met we did not find each other very um…. interesting or worth each other time in the tiniest bit. Our friendship began when we wrote our first song together right then I knew I could never work with any other producer and do as well I as I would with Tommy because we had a connection that I could not find with just anyone. At this time I was not really in love with him yet but the feeling would not take long to develop right after we finished our first song I remember saying something that really touched me and let me know a little more about him he said " writing song it's like falling in love sometimes you gotta let go but sometimes you come out of it with something beautiful. Tommy never told me anything that wasn't the truth, hurtful perhaps but always the truth.

Liz: you me to tell me that Tom Quincy has never lied to you?!

Jude: That's correct expect for when he's in denial of course. Sometimes I wish Tommy had lied to me cause you know what they say the truth hurts.

Liz: Yes that's true Tommy can you tell me what you were feeling at that point in your friendship with Jude.

Tommy: I knew we come to these questions eventually, yes I can. Well at that time I saw her as a young girl with heart. I found her to be a very nice girl who would someday be the women she is today.

Liz: alright well I guess that does it for you. Jude continue please.

Jude: Now where was I? Oh yes the truth hurts especially when it comes from your friends. Some how they always find a way to use tough love against you even though sometimes that's not what you need.

Liz: what do you mean by that?

Jude: Well if you recall " I'm in love with my Guitar did not really go over well at first. Before I took it to the radio stations I had to play it for my school were my childhood friend I went this is were he preceded to tell me that my first real single was gimmicky corporate crap you sounded good in it but the song is bad. As you could well figure out since it was my song and my choice I felt like gimmicky corporate crap instead therefore I ended up giving that same line to the press. Tommy found out what Jamie said and was to say it kindly pissed. From what I have been told he stuck it to Jamie so the speck and after that he told me exactly what I needed to hear I was the first time I really started to admire him. Things started to develop soon after that but someone would get in the way and cloud my mind temporally.

Liz: First Tommy was this the first time you "came to Jude's rescue"? What did you say to this Jamie Kid and Jude who was the person you say clouded your mind and why?

Tommy: Well it's quite funny actually I think that was really the first time I actually got upset when something happened to Jude or any women for that matter. To answer you question I basically told him " STOP MESSING WITH MY ARTIST HEAD WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSTION AGAIN!" What can I say the blood rushed to my head.

Liz: well Jude who was this person you say clouded your mind and why?

Jude: well if you allow me to go on.

Liz: yes by all means

Jude: well the guy's name was Shay as in the Rapper shay yes

Just then Tommy mumbled something under his breath

Tommy: stupid…..little…..punk…. What's that Tommy you seem a bit upset about this particular subject would you like to say something

Tommy: NO! Tommy said through clenched teeth. Jude just ignore me I can't help but hate him.

Jude Just laughed: Well like I was saying shay was coming to record with Tommy at the time. When we met I despised him because he took my blue eyed …..I mean he took Tommy away from and…

Tommy: oh no miss Harrison what were you going to say what was it that you called me come on you know I won't leave you alone till you tell me

Jude: UGHHH! Fine Blue eyed Prince happy

Tommy: yes very punk princess

Jude: hey how did you guess that?

Tommy: oh come on that is the only thing that fits you better then anything

Jude: I guess anyway let I was saying I hated him for taking Tommy away from me and to top it all off he had his entourage ask me out then preceded to tell me to wear something fuchsia because shay liked pink. This made me pretty upset to say the least.

Tommy: ha funny upset try furious.

Jude: yes I told him he couldn't write his own grocery list without Daruis holding his hand

Liz: Harsh

Jude: Yes well at the time GJ which I'm sure you are aware was run by Someone other then Daruis who found it harsh as well and told me to apologize but I only said I would do it after Tommy told me he need me to do it for him

Liz: so you were doing things for him even back then?

Jude: Yea I can't deny without me ever noticing it he had become my best friend the one I depended on the most. When I went to shays concert to apologize I found out that shay didn't want me too apologize at all. Instead he wrote a song and sang to me right there in front of everyone I can't deny that was a smooth move but I soon got his number anyway we started dating soon after and it has to be said that Tommy even though he would not admit it at the time was extremely jealous you should have seen his face when we went on dates or he would sit in while I was recording I thought he was going to blow a gasket.

Tommy JEALOUS! WHY WOULD I HAVE BEEN JEOULOUS OF THAT UNGREATFUL, SLEFISH, INMATURE, LITTLE PUNK!?

Liz: Ah, I guess that answers my question unless you would like to answer it anyway

Tommy: Go on. Tommy said as he folded his arms to his chest in annoyance.

Liz: did you realize that you had feelings for Jude at this point?

Tommy: no not really because at the time her sister Sadie and I were trying to escape the inevitable with certain people in our lives obviously it didn't work. So basically I was in denial that I was not in love with Jude because it was really not acceptable at the time.

Liz: ok Jude Continue

Jude: yes well my 16th birthday soon rolled around and I guess to say it was mildly a disaster. It was always that way with my birthday that is until my 17th birthday but I will get that later. Anyway like I was saying my 16th was not what I expected when Shay finally arrived we went in one of the conference rooms this exact one to be precise he broke it off or was going until Eden Taylor showed her Dumb Barbie ass and he said to her " I thought that you were going to wait in the limo" then she broke it off without him even having to say a word. At this point I was rather distraught when this happened so I ran. When I ran he followed me and I guess Tommy saw I didn't really look at him but he didn't really look happy with the situation in fact he looked quite euphoric

Liz: I see well Mr. Quincy care to elaborate as to what went down after all of this if you were so satisfied with yourself

Tommy: Well I slowly followed then allowed them to have the little quarrel because I knew it would be over soon enough. To say I was not happy is like habanera peppers are just a little hot. When I walked in the room where Jude and Shay had been arguing the people left were Jamie, Kat and the infamous Shay himself. He looked at me and said, " here we go saint Tommy well you never wanted us together to begin with right" the words that followed where mild but got the point across. " I'm impressed the way you embarrassed her in front of the press, her friends, and her family perfect": he got in my face after that and conversion went like this" It wasn't like that" " you don't want to be in face right now" " so move me" " your not worth the sweat".

Liz: my goodness you weren't kidding geez. Ok Jude Continue.

Tommy: Well after that I followed Jude to immediately to comfort her. When I arrived she was basically broken down in tears. This is the basic conversation we had………

_Tommy: for what it's worth shay's a kid and an idiot _

_Jude: well it's not worth much coming from you_

_Tommy: what's that suppose to mean? _

_Jude: I'm so tired of falling for guy's who don't fall back. It hurts._

_Tommy: Jude I …_

_Jude: you all say the nicest things your so great your nice but none of you wanna date me. You wanna help me Tommy tell me what I do wrong. Tell me why so easy to give and maybe I can fix it._

_Tommy: YOU ARE ASKING THE WRONG GUY_

_(kiss)_

Liz: well, well nobody but you two knew about this is that correct?

Jude: yeah that's right

Liz: well Jude please tell me what happened after the kiss.

Jude: Well this is were we get into the heart breaking part of my story.

Tommy: Jude do you have to talk about this part I know your dad is most likely going to read because watches, listens, and read everything that has you in it. He is going to kill me when he reads this. It is one of the things in our past that I feel most guilty about

Jude: yes Tommy we have to talk about this because this is a tell all story that we agree to from the beginning we were given full warning as to what kind of questions Liz would be asking so yes besides I forgave you a long time ago. I love you. You knew that so don't hold on to things like that love I will break you should know that I am a forgiving person I would never hold that against you forever. Besides all of that it's impossible to stay mad at you. Please love let it go.

Tommy: alright i'll try

Jude: thank you, now like I said and as you can clearly see it was a heartbreaking thing followed after the kiss. I looked Tommy and he looked me after the first kiss we kissed a second time. I looked at him again but when I gazed into his deep blue eyes instead of love and sureness I saw undeceiveness and confusion but most hurtful of all was the deep regret that radiated out of his eyes into my very soul. If thought I was crushed it was nothing compared to what I felt when next spoke. We both went back to inside the party was still going on but I refused to be part of it. With the break up shay and Tommy's rejection I was a tower of cards that could blow over easily by the slightest movement or word of any kind. That one night made me seriously doubt whether I was cut for this business and all through I was wondering and thinking about quitting.

Tommy: WHAT!? You never told me that.

Jude: Well at the time I didn't want much to do with you if you recall. Anyway when everyone had left except for Tommy and me. I was sitting all alone in an office when Tommy strolled in and looked at me our conversation went like this.

_Tommy quietly enters the room, alerting Jude that the party's over _

_Tommy: Jude about before……….I really don't know what to say._

_Jude: come on Tommy I think we both know what you wanna say it was just a pity kiss, it didn't mean anything because you don't feel the same way I do just say it lie to me. _

_Tommy Just looked away and sighed: Jude either I have to stop working with or I could stay but we'd have to admit that the kiss never happened say it Jude. _

_Jude: NO!_

_Tommy: Jude say it _

_Jude: ok ok it never happened ok!_

Liz: OMG! He asked you to take back such a passion filled kiss that he started to begin with?!

Jude: (Jude just sighed) yes he did and it hurt very much but as I said I forgave him a long time ago. Besides that I did not really have time to dwell on Tommy for very long for soon after I found out that my father was having an affair. If you don't mind I am going to just speed this along because I have a rehearsal in like 45 minutes so yea. You can ask any questions along the way but just try and keep them to a minimum. Like I was saying I caught him and eventullay he told my mother and she throw him out of course so he moved across town.

Liz: that must have been very hard for you to deal with how did you react to such an act of betrayal by the very man I am told gave the very thing of which you live by your first guitar?

Jude: Yes it was very hard in fact it took me a long time to let myself trust him again in some ways I will never be able to look at him the same way and it also influences me for it makes unconsciously afraid that maybe that could happen to me even though it's just a little bit it's still there.

Liz: so you think it's true that kid's with divorced parents or with parents who have been divorced ultimately has a part in any marriage even if it's just the tiniest bit as you have said?

Jude: yes I do at least for me. Trust is something I put in most of the friends I still have but all my friends have either once or more broken that trust; take my two very best friends for example Jamie and Kat not but a few days after I found that my dad was cheating I found that Jamie and Kat were dating and they didn't tell me. Ultimately that ended up bad too you see I don't know if I just thought I was losing my friend or I genuinely cared for Jamie but took up his time. Needless to Kat was not pleased with me and when he came to me and missed her fashion show one day she broke up with him saying that she couldn't be second if she was going to be with him. The day I left for my first tour was a trip to that day I basically started dating my best friend and I also found out that my parents were getting divorced and I found out that Tommy was dating my sister Sadie behind my back.

Liz: my good Jude your life was like a living rollercostar!

Jude: yes it was. The tour went great to be honest then I got home and all hell broke lose. When I returned I came home to a very different g-major. Daruis took over the company. The 2nd day back and Tommy was mad at me because I blow a yacht party by not singing what Daruis wanted I was willing to do whatever it took to get back in both their good graces. Jamie didn't like that I was not Jude anymore as he said so he broke up with me. It upset me a lot more then I thought it would because it me losing my voice for about three days and me going to jail for underage drinking and vandalism then I had to perform for shock radio in front of a bunch of drunk ACDC fans who hated me. Then after that I almost broke up the band and that turned up to lead to me dated my lead guitarist Speiderman. I helped Sadie because she thought that Tommy was cheating on her so I pushed him in a hot tub. When I did that I think is more about him lying to her and me then anything else because I just started trusted him again and then that had to happen. We were at each throat's for more then two weeks.

Tommy: Yea I remember that. Those were the worst two weeks of my life I think that was the longest we've ever gone being mad each other she was really pissed at me supposedly lying even though I didn't.

Jude: I was getting to that actually. On my 17th birthday we both got locked up in this place that use to be the chrome cat were for the first time in two week we actually talked things through. He also all but told me that he loved me. This one night got us back to our normal selves with each other. Things seemed to be going well that is until my mother decided to run off with her divorce lawyer and my sister used my credit card to put me in a hole that I am just now climbing out of. Basically she set me back 10,000 big ones of course my dad is an account so he helped. Then finally came my 2nd album finishing Daruis trashed my first copy said and I quote that it didn't have heart we had to record a whole new song to put on the album which I am sure you realize is white lines. White Lines is about Tommy and that night when we rerecorded it after I record over it I told him so. Then when we played it for Daruis who loved it by the way we kissed again though this time there was no regret or you must take back stuff we just left it there and didn't mention again as if neither of us knew what to do about it. That was the night before Tommy left and if you wish I will explain even though it's painful. I trust you not to twist my words so I will tell you if you like.

Liz: My Goodness you pour girl are you sure you don't mind telling me this it is very personal if you wish not to tell me I will not push you.

Jude: no that's quite all right. As you Tommy left me the night of release party but what most people don't know is that Tommy asked me out backstage right before I went on stage. Of course Tommy got dragged outside by some guy. I thought it strange never had Tommy just left while I was performing never. I went to the place that he had told me about and waited and waited and waited. Finally he showed up but as you know he didn't stay long he told that he had a plane to catch and that he didn't think that he would be coming back. I went crazy I guess you could say but that's all I will say about it I really don't wish to go on with the matter it's to heartbreaking and makes me doubt Tommy which I don't like doing.

Liz: yes that is fine I would just like to ask you a few more questions before we wrap this up. Jude you mentioned that white lines was about Tommy. Just how many of your songs are about Tommy?

Jude Laughed: Well I guess you could say all of the songs on 1st album excluding skin and even that was about him a little bit. Most of my songs on my second album are definitely about Tommy and the same goes for my third that is coming out soon. I guess you could say that all my songs are about Tommy in one way or another.

Tommy: Really?

Jude: OH Really Tom don't act so surprised I mean it was kinda easy to figure out unless of course you THICKHEADED

Tommy Smiled and Jude looked and him before he made a smart remarked about that she shut him up.

Jude: not a word Quincy. Tommy just laughed

Liz: All right when is the wedding and do you two plan on having children?

Liz's question hit Jude in the cheat and she tensed up looking at Tommy to answer the question she was sure she could not.

Tommy: well we are having the wedding in about a week though I won't say where or half of Canada might show up.

Liz laughed: Most Likely yeah that would happen. Well Tommy, Jude thank you very much for taking the time out of your busy schedules to do this little interview. I hope you have a good Rehearsal and watch you on the Grammy's.

Jude: well that went well don't you think.

Tommy: Yeah I guess. Are you all right? I didn't think she was going to ask that question.

Jude: yes I'm fine off to rehearsal we go

It only took about 5 minutes for them to get thing s together to leave and they were of to the Grammy rehearsals

Jude: Tommy I think you should know something about the song that they have asked my to sing at the Grammy's

Thanx to all the readers sorry it took so long I will try my best update soon but I'm not making any promises that took a lot of work and my take my a while before I type another chapter.

Till then

Chow for now

Biminigirl15


	16. More Crazy stuff going on

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star I repeat I do not own instant star.

Chapter 16: so the craziness goes on

Jude: Tommy I think you should know something about the song that they have asked me to sing at the Grammy's you know that song that was playing on the radio the day we came back from the ranch house.

Tommy: Uh…yea, what about it?

Jude: the Grammy's have decided that they want me to sing that song instead of There's us are you with that?

Tommy: Well Jude the question is are you ok with this are you gonna be able to sing that song

Jude: yes I will as long as I have my lil Tommy q there for me I fine It only hurt when you were gone

Tommy knew that was a lie but went along with it: ok so I guess we better go or well be late are sure you're all right

Jude: Yes Tommy I'm fine

Tommy: all right then off we go

at the Rehearsal 10 minutes later

a stressed looking women ran up to the par as they walked in.

Stressed Women: Hi my name is … well right now that's not important Jude your call was 2 minutes ago we have been searching up and down for you this must not happen at the Grammy's do you understand this is the biggest award show for the music industry and it need's to be flawless now hurry and go quickly.

Jude: yes ok my goodness she said as she waived to Tommy and they exchanged I love you 's

Tommy started at his love as she sang one of the most heart breaking songs that she had ever written. He kept watching till he realized her eyes were beginning to water then he also noticed as his own eyes began to do the same. Jude had long since forgiven him but the pain he had caused her would most likely remain with her for all of her life he had inflicted permanent damage to her soul and he was almost as much as Jude just thinking about the guilt of it all.

After all the songs were finished they were called to do a dry run of how the awards would proceed allowing Jude and Tommy to go up and do their part. Although Jude put on a good face for everyone surrounding her he know she really ready to break down the moment they got off stage. When they arrived home after the longest ride of Tommy's life he looked over at Jude who was silently sitting in her seat pensively staring out the window. When they parked and Tommy went over to open Jude's car door she looked up at him and started to bawl with tears streaming down her face like an endless waterfall. So Tommy quickly picked her up, brought her inside, sat on the couch and just held her willing all of her tears to break free and allow her to stop hurting so badly it was causing this hysteria.

Tommy: All right all right girl I'm here and I am never leaving you again. I promise girl I am not going anywhere.

Jude: I know Tommy but I can't help but think about the reason I wrote that song in the first place when I sing it. It's inevitable that I am going cry when I do.

Tommy just looked over at Jude and lightly kissed her to try and ease her worry away.

Tommy: ok what now? Now that the two biggest things of the day are finished what's left?

Jude: Thank you Tommy you know I love you right?! I Love you so much.

Tommy: Yea I know what can I say I'm very loveable.

Jude: Tommy. Jude said whining giving the sad face he could not turn down.

Tommy: ok yes you know I love you

Jude: Thank you. Alright no more time for tears I've wasted enough time crying let's see now Jude said putting her finger to her temple thinking. Alright since I don't have to be with the shrieking women for another 4 hours I guess we should do the cleaning around her It's getting just gross. Tommy looked at her questionably. Trust me the time will get used up one way or another plus once we star things will go pretty fast.

Tommy: We?

Jude: yes we what are you talking about you offered to help you promised Tommy and didn't we just have a very serious discussion about promises

Tommy: Ouch! Guilt trip much and I know I was only kidding Jude don't worry do you have a plan I mean the house is quite large.

Jude: yea I'm going to do the upper 2 floors and the laundry and you are going to do all 2 lower levels though you may have to do some maintenance later on the studio upstairs I think something is wrong with that door again then I'll come down for the laundry from down here.

Tommy: that thing is squeaking again isn't it?

Jude: what the door? Yea it is and I think one of the guitars needs a string replaced while you're at it.

Tommy: All right I'll get to that and then start the stuff down here ok? If you think of any thing else you know where to find me. Then after maybe we could use the rest of the time for something else he said raising his eyebrows in light gestured hint.

Jude: I would like to trust me I could use the relief but I'm telling you right now that we will have about 5minutes when we get anywhere near being finished and even then I will be way to tired besides I will have to get ready to go dress shopping with the girls

Tommy: Alright but I still say we should try

Jude: ok but I think it's going to happen Tommy.

Well time passed and Jude was not wrong and just as she thought had little time do much else but get ready to go.

Jude: see, Quincy I told you we wouldn't have time but soon I promise as soon as I can.

Tommy: Promise? Tommy looked over at Jude like a kid who had just been told he couldn't go to the candy store.

Jude: (Jude laughed lightly) Yes Tommy I promise.

Tommy: Hey, What are you laughing at girl?

Jude: you of course you looked like a little kid who was disappointed to no end just now it was so cute.

Tommy: is that so well then you must feel real guilty and there is only way to feel unguilty in this case. He smiled happily thinking he had won

Jude: No, Tommy I told you I can't I have to be there or they will kill me literally Kat set up a special appointment with on of her designer friends and she would be furious if I didn't show up on time besides you know I'm still on thin ice with her.

Tommy sighed: I know but at least I have you when you are home what's left on your long list of do's

Jude: Well she said and repeated everything they had done already

We did the photo shoot, we did the interview, we did the emotional rehearsal, and we cleaned the entire house so now I'm going to the appointment with the girl for the dress then we are going Christmas shopping. At the same time I am doing this I am picking up lil Porshia from Sadie and then taking her to the groomer and the vet's office.

Jude was kidding about the dog being named after Porshia but see wanted to gage Tommy reaction to his shocked faces were to rare to pass up.

Tommy: Hold up I agreed to let you have the dog but there is now way in hell we are taking in a dog that is named after my ex-wife.

Jude: yea but Sadie told me you prefer to think of her as my boss's sister

Tommy: oh that's cute girl ha ha. Why don't you name it fluffy or something?

Jude: No that's too impersonal for our baby

Tommy: Hold up this is a dog we're talking about correct? Jude nodded. So why are we calling it a baby.

Jude: well one it's Just like a baby when their puppies Tommy and you have to give it love and care pretty much all the time and on top of that yorkie so they stay small all their lives. Lets call it princess no foxy brown or just foxy like they singer you know. Yea I like that Foxy. Do you think D will let us bring her in the studio when we've trained her?

Tommy: Jude Just Tell me one thing has this anything ( Jude looked up at him she knew what he was going to ask ) does this have anything to do with losing the baby if you want some comfort with this dog I know it could never even come close but I will understand if this what you really want I will try it out for now ok?

Jude: REALLY Tommy?

Tommy: yes of course if it makes you happy I will even ask D if you want the next we go in I will talk to him

Jude Smiled: Then I'll tell Sadie to bring Foxy with her when you comes to the dress appointment the designer won't mind she has three poodles

Tommy: All right I guess I'll see you in a little while bye Jude

Jude: bye bye

3hours later

Jude came back positively beaming

Tommy: all right Jude how did it go?

Jude: if you are trying to get me to tell you how the dress looks forget it besides she said beaming up at him you find out in a couple days

Tommy: your right I will as they close the gap between them for a sweet caring kiss.

Jude: well would you like to see Foxy I have her I my purse

Tommy:(I know that thing would come with accessories) of course Jude lets see the thing

Jude took Foxy out of her bag and glared at Tommy for a minute before specking

Jude: hey Foxy is not a thing she is a sweet little baby

Tommy: All right then let me see the uh…baby

Jude: ok (just then Jude handed him the smallest most intimidating dog he had ever seen in his life)

Tommy: Oh God This dog is going to make me a laughing stock with Kwest and the Guys we are not taking that thing to the studio no fuckin way

Jude: Tommy!! Don't say that you'll hurt little Foxy's feelings It's ok Foxy daddy didn't mean it he was just being mean don't worry I'll make him say sorry

Tommy just sighed

Tommy: Jude I'm sorry I offended Foxy ok

Jude looked him: don't tell me tell foxy she's a part of this family now

Tommy: (he looked at her in disbelief) You can't Be Serious?

Jude: as serious as "solitary confinement" (A/N: for those of you who don't remember what that is or cant figure it out it basically now sex for long extended period of time and we all know that is torture to Lil Tommy Q he he he so evil I know anyway back the story)

Tommy: (that made his head spin around he didn't care if it was a dog he was not going to allow himself to get cut off because he couldn't say sorry to a dog.) All right I'm sorry foxy ok (then the dog lick Tommy in the face other then the fact that Tommy was disgusted he found it quite odd that e said sorry and the dog licked his face hmm oh well I hope Jude's happy now)

Jude: see Tommy she loves you

Tommy: all right so maybe she's not so bad you can bring her to the studio if you want I'll work it out with Daruis

Jude: thank you Tommy I love you so much Jude said as she reach up and gave Tommy a kiss

Tommy: love you too girl

Jude had decided that Foxy needed a little dress for the studio so she put on the little flirty black dress Sadie bought. Jude never thought of dressing a dog until she got foxy to which it seemed to come natural.

She put Foxy in her cute caring purse then ran down stairs to meet Tommy who quickly found out she had put on a matching top that was black and flirty Just like the dog dress foxy was wearing Tommy sighed at this but smiled knowing Jude was enjoying it.

20 minutes later they reached the studio and Daruis was in the hallway wondering when he spotted Tommy and Jude and what was in that purse it better not be………… it was it was a dog!!!


	17. Huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own instant Star

Chapter 17:

Jude: Oh Hello Daruis

Daruis: don't hello Daruis me. Why did you bring that … that thing in my studio?

Jude: Daruis! Don't say that you're hurting my Foxy's feelings

Daruis looked at her with a quirked eyebrow: I don't care if I am that vermin cannot stay in here you here me

Jude: don't worry foxy mommy wont let the mean man get you let me take you to see uncle Kwest you have met him already

With that she took Foxy and walked passed Daruis smiling down at her "baby". Daruis was in complete and utter shock by Jude's act of blatant disregard and went to go after the rebellious artist when Tommy caught his arm.

Daruis: Tom let go of my arm before I rip it off

Tommy: No d I need to speck to you

Daruis: fine but after I deal with your fiancé's "baby"

Tommy: This is about here baby and her other baby if you catch my drift

Daruis turned around Tommy now had his attention but he was still fuming

Daruis: You have 2 minutes to explain

Tommy: Thank you but I would prefer this matter remain quit can we go into your office.

Daruis: I guess

Then Tommy lead Daruis into the nearest office which just happened to be D's after all

Tommy: well if you recall Jude just lost the child not but a few weeks ago I just wanted to make her happy

Daruis: ( he sighed sadly ) I know Tommy but I can't just let some random dog in here then everyone would want to bring there dogs needless to say disaster

Tommy: yea but that's just it Foxy isn't just a dog this Jude's way of dealing with the loss cant you see that she is still in pain from when she lost the baby in some since she will never get over it but will you deny her come on D wake up she is calling it her baby she is getting though finally and I will be dammed if sit here and let ruin the progress I have made with her.

Daruis: (Daruis just stared at Tommy with a knowing look in his eye when It came to Jude if he tried anything D was always stopped in his tracks before he even got started.) alright if it means that much your right I should have paid more attention to her behavior I can be little slow to see sometimes

Tommy: thank you Daruis I am going back to my family now (he said this without hesitation the dog had become a part of the family without much struggle hut he had a feeling that sometime this week the words Solitary Confinement were going to rear their ugly heads he just knew it oh well it was bound to happen sometime I guess.

Without a second thought of Daruis Jude had brought Foxy into the studio and sat her down on the couch where her and Tommy had so often sat and even slept on sometimes. Obviously it had that effect on people for not after too long Foxy was also asleep.

Jude: oh hey Tommy you see Foxy is lying on our couch asleep

Jude said as Tommy entered the door

Tommy: Our Couch?

Jude: well it might as well be our couch we sleep on it all the time

Tommy: I guess your right about that and foxy seems to like it so yea we should start working on this song

Jude: yeah I guess we should

Tommy: he started the counted "ready" she nodded " 3,2,1"

Take my Breath away by Jessica Simpson

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean   
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love_

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away 

Watching everything motion  
In this foolish lovers game   
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames   
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Tommy transfixed at the young women before him

Tommy: That was Great Jude I think we better get back to your Christmas album before Daruis both or butts all right?

Jude: yea all right.

Tommy: do you have lyrics you want to record?

Jude: (Jude looked up at Tommy with a look he couldn't quite place) well I do but I think I would need to get some water first

Tommy: All right Jude go on ahead Kwest and me need to talk anyway.

Kwest just looked at Tommy with a look that said he knew what Jude was not saying out loud.

Tommy: All right Kwest spill it what do you know that I don't bout that look she just gave me. Why is she hesitant to record she is never like that.

Kwest: ……… Well I guess I may know something. I might have something to do with the fact that she wrote half these songs while you were on your little trip.

Tommy: I see then maybe we should convince her to write new ones about now and not when………..then

Kwest: you don't get it do you? Tommy shock is his head no. She specifically said to me " I want Tommy to hear these songs no matter what happens to him whether comes back or not " Mind you this was about 2 months before you came back so things may have changed but I doubt it.

Tommy: all right well maybe she has some new ones she wants to record lets ask her

After a few minutes Jude returned with a new face saying I'm ready to go

Tommy: Girl Kwest told whole story so if you want to wait on these songs for a while that ok

She looked up at him with a smile on her face

Jude: No Tommy that's fine alright I think I just want to get it out so it's no longer inside of me ………threaten the life It belongs too. Tom throw me a pen I need to write that down that's good

Tommy: yea your right do you want to work on that while Kwest and me work on some beats

Jude: yea is that ok you know how it is when you've got it in your head

Tommy: yea sure just give the lyrics

Well she gave him the lyrics or at least she wrote them down after all she needed her journal to the next song. Tommy looked at the lyrics that Jude had given him and knew immediately why Jude had not wanted to record it. Of course id did not take long for Jude to come back with the song that she had finished. Jude walked back in.

Jude: guys … guys …. KWEST AND LITTLE TOMMY Q!

Kwest and Tommy: Huh yea?

Jude: are you done? I am and I got one for both albums while I was at it. I know you don't have to tell me I'm good. Foxy who they didn't know had woken up barked in agreement.

Tommy: Don't agree with her foxy she's already got a huge ego.

Jude: Hey! She hit him lightly in the arm

Tommy: you know I think you were on a softball team when you were little and didn't tell us.

Jude: actually I was on a softball team me, Kat and Sadie.

Tommy: well that explains why Sadie hits like you too anyway you ready to record this song girl

Jude: yep let's do it

Miss you most at Christmas Time By Mariah Carey

_The fire is burning  
The room's all aglow  
Outside the December wind blows  
Away in the distance the carolers sing in the snow   
Everybody's laughing  
The world is celebrating  
And everyone's so happy  
Except for me tonight_

Because I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right   
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time

I gaze out the window  
This cold winter's night  
At all of the twinkling lights  
Alone in the darkness  
Remembering when you were mine   
Everybody's smiling  
The whole world is rejoicing  
And everyone's embracing  
Except for you and I

Baby I miss you   
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time

In the springtime those memories start to fade  
With the April rain  
Through the summer days  
Till autumn's leaves are gone  
I get by without you  
Till the snow begins to fall

And then I miss you   
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right...  
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time

Jude finished the song with a single tear rolling solemnly down her pale cheek

Kwest: Uh...I'm going to uh … make a sandwich ok?

Jude and Tommy didn't hear him for they were to busy staring at each other. Tommy stared at Jude and Jude at him Tommy was the one to finally speck

Tommy: Jude come here girl

Jude hopped up for here chair and ran to Tommy quickly bearing her face in his chest for comfort while he genteelly rubbed her back.

Tommy: so what about this other song are you up for another right away?

Jude looked up at Tommy slyly Tommy was surprised that she could go from a little upset to sly that quick with that little hint he gave her

Jude: No you can't see the lyrics yet I am going to sing them for you " baby "

Tommy: I think the future Mrs. Quincy is up to something

Jude: Just call Mrs. Quincy we are getting married in 5 days what could go wrong in 5 days

Tommy: alright Mrs. Quincy I think your up to something

Jude continued to look at him coyly and said

Jude: you'll see baby you'll see

Tommy just pouted in her direction with puppy eyes

Jude; aww is my Lil Tommy Q impatient

: omg come on I think I'm going to puck

Jude: Shay?!

Well that's it for this chapter folks trying to write them more quickly but you know how it is school and stuff exams things like that so yea

Chow

Biminigirl


	18. Shay!

Chapter 18: Shay?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star

Jude: Shay?! What are you doing here?!!

Shay: Just here me out.

Jude just stared at him with a glare and Tommy glared at him with a look that was pure hatred.

Shay: First I think I should say I'm sorry

Tommy outraged that he ever had the audacity to come and she he thinks he's sorry.

Tommy: DAM RIGHT YOU SHOULD SAY SORRY

Shay: I don't remember talking to saint tom

Tommy: Look you Little punk I'm going too…….

Jude: Do nothing right you're going to do nothing

Tommy: But I Just…

Jude: Please just let me handle this

Foxy was walking over too Tommy sat next to his chair and growled heatedly at shay Tommy looked down at foxy and smiled wickedly and at Jude who Just rolled her eyes at the two of them and turned back to shay.

Jude: look Shay if you are goin to ask to be alone I have to tell you what ever it is you have to say to me you can say in front of my fiancé

Shay: all right look Jude I have a lot to make for with you and I came here wondering if you and I could try again. Tommy will never love you the way I do.

Tommy looked like he was about to cut shay's head off with the closet in his fisted hands reach

Jude looked from Tommy to Shay and decided to say something quickly so there would not be any heads rolling

Jude: Tommy calm down, and Shay if you have not been watching the tabloids I am getting married in five days and your right.

Tommy: (Streamed Outrage) WHAT?!

Jude: let me finish Mr. Over react I was going to say your right Tommy would never love me the way you would, (Tommy looked shocked & hurt, Shay egotistic as if he had won)

Ok that's it time to wait for the next chapter

Kidding

Jude: before either of you get any ideas Tommy will never cheat on me Tommy only ever told me the truth no mater what and Tommy will love me no matter what happens.

Tommy smugly smiled and shay quietly left the studio with Foxy barking at his heels

Tommy: good girl but you should have bit the little punk of rapper if you can even call him that

Jude: Tommy don't encourage that barking sure but biting no I refuse to let you turn Foxy in to a mean dog for that you are going to have to wait to have your surprise I was going give it to you today but now you have to wait till Christmas I'm not mad but now I'm in no mood for teas…..that

Tommy: what was that girl you almost told surprise oh well I guess it's hopeless to argue with you

Jude: you it is lets call Kwest in here I'm tired and we have a big day tomorrow why don't you go on home and I'll meet you there that way it will be a complete surprise when you hear it ok

Tommy Just gave her a look that said please give me a break

Tommy: Kwest will tell me first thing tomorrow

Just then Kwest walked back in and said

Kwest: what will I tell to you first tomorrow?

Jude spoke first

Jude: Kwest will tell you nothing if he wishes not to be put in solitary confinement and circumcised after she said that she gave him a look that saying Right?

Kwest: sorry tom can't risk that besides Sades been on edge lately for some odd reason and just last night she was up eating pb and j sandwiches

Tommy: so

Kwest: with pickles

Jude:( Jude thought a minute then it hit her) OMG! OMG! OMFG! Tommy give me my phone.

Tommy: what's wrong? Why?

Jude: Tommy just me the fricken phone. I'm going in the booth don't press the Microphone and if were too find out Kwest that you told him anything and don't think I don't act innocent I know Sadie tells you everything. So don't say a word.

Kwest: ok geez make you phone call already

Jude: oh and Tommy watch Foxy she may need a walk soon

Tommy: All right already he gets it make your phone call

Then Jude quickly stepped into the booth and hit a number on the speed dial, which they guessed to be Sadie's

Out in the studio

Kwest: so who do you think she is calling

Tommy: What? Something earning that many omg's it has to be Sadie Duh Dude. By the way since she's in there come on tell me what you know about whatever it is that's she hiding from me.

Tommy looked at Jude Talking energetically to most likely Sadie. Then Kwest quickly glanced nervously at her to make sure she was distracted on the phone. Then looked back at Tommy.

Kwest: look I won't say much because then Sadie would have my head. Let's just say Sadie accidentally told me she and Jude went to go shopping for a special dress the other day…

Tommy: What that's no surprise I knew about that or course she would go shopping the big events in 5 days.

Kwest: no no no not the wedding dress I'm talking about Victoria's Secret the already put out the Christmas line if you get my drift. It's along those lines I bet she even asked you to not look at the lyrics and to go home early right?

Tommy: yeah she did…. Kwest tell me or I'm going to die I have not had sex in like a week I need something

Kwest: well can you wait 5 more days cause they did not come out with one bag oh no they came with like 3

Tommy: 3 so what

Kwest: each they came out with 3 each that's so what and let me tell you they were heavy I had to carry them all the way to the car and they wouldn't even let me look in the bags saying I couldn't keep a secret unbelievable. Sadie did let me look in one of the bags and let me tell you I made Sadie go back and get one of those dresses that Jude bought.

Tommy: this is so not fair but wait they had more then one bag so what else did they buy?

Kwest: well like I said I only got to look in one bag but let's just your going to enjoy your honeymoon Tom or should I say Little Tommy Q

Tommy: HEY! Wait what… do they so something tell me

Kwest: oh no Sadie is already going to kill me for telling you this much

Tommy: so…don't tell her dude duh.

Kwest: Um well it's not really that easy see she must have ESP or something cause she can always tell she should work for the CIA I swear.

Tommy: not Sadie too! Jude does that too I think it's a Harrison Trait

In the Sound Booth

(Phone Ringing)

Jude: I hope Kwest is not telling too much oh well I guess he will find sooner or later

Sadie: H-hello (groggily)

Jude: are you alright Sades?

Sadie: no Jude I have been pucking my brains out since 5 this morning

Jude: uh Sades what did you eat for lunch

Sadie lets see I believe I had Pad Thai

Jude: What?! You hate Thai (A/N: personally I like Thai but in this case I am Just using it as a good thing she would hate even though In the show she would most likely like it anyway)

Sadie: I know but for some reason I just wanted it I started pucking again about and hour before Kwest left maybe it was his cologne though usually he doesn't wear that much. OMG Jude do you think he cheating on me omg I am going to kill him but then I would be so sad and I would b-bailing at his funeral no we didn't even get have any ch-children oh Jude.

Jude: whoa, whoa. Firstly he is not wearing cologne that was his soap more then likely and secondly he is not cheating because he loves you and thirdly he not dead so you can still have children. Speaking of which Sades when was the last time you had your period?

Sadie: I missed it for some odd rea…(silence) Jude do you think I might be pregnant?

Jude: it's possible why don't you come and wait at the studio and then we will go and buy a pregnancy test

Sadie: yea ok see you

Jude: bye Sades

Jude then walked back into the studio

Jude: alright Kwest how much did you tell Tommy?

Kwest oh uh…nothing

Jude: oh right and I am The Queen of Sheba. Tommy must reeling aren't you Tom. She said giving him a incrementing look that said spill or else.

Tommy: uh I uh don't I um ………………………..Idon'tknowanythingIswear.

Jude: um hm that's what I thought you know I going to find out so you might as well give it up right Foxy girl. Foxy then gave an encouraging bark of reassurance

Kwest Just stared and knew that was what it was like when he got home and Sadie had been acting weird lately too he cringed at the high pitch of key sounds of here screaming and shivered when he thought of their couch

Jude: oh Tommy I am going out with Sadie after I am done recording so would you take Foxy with you when you go home

Tommy: ok bye then see you in what a couple of hours

Jude: yea that sounds about right , now get out of here I have to work. She then lightly turned him around and playfully pushed him out the door.

2 hours later

Kwest: alright Jude that a rap Sadie's waiting in the lobby where are you too going anyway

Jude: no where Mr. Gossip

Kwest: I resent that you know

Jude: yea, yea see you tomorrow

Sadie: alright Jude why don't we just drive in different cars that way you can go home afterward and not have to wait on me

So they drove the to the drug store and bought a test then drove back to Kwest and Sadie's House

Sadie's House

Sadie and Jude sat in the bathroom waiting on the results of the test finally it was time to look

Sadie: Jude I'm afraid to look what if I am. Kwest would be mad he has told me over and over that he hates babysitting other peoples baby what it he leaves me.

Jude: come on Sades Kwest lovers you I know he does besides look at what he said he said the didn't like babysitting other people's babies. This would not be other peoples babies this would be yours and his baby. Tommy told me when I that there was no reason that he would want to leave me when it was something so beautiful something that him and I created out of love how could I even think that I would want not be apart of that?

Sadie: yeah but Kwest and Tommy are two different men maybe he's not like that

Jude: well if he's not which I doubt because he's friends with Tommy but if he isn't you know that we will be there for you the whole way I promise I will never leave you sades I'll be here always just like you are with me ok?

Sadie: ok thanks Jude I think I can look now

Sadie reached out for the test but retracted her hand and looked at Jude

Jude: Do you want me to look?

Sadie: would you?

Jude reached out and grabbed the test and looked at it

Jude: well Sadie look like you are going to be a Mother congrats! Sades

Sadie: thanks but how do I tell….

Jude: the best way I found is when your both calmed the most whenever that time is for it was when I was laying Tommy's arms.

Sadie: alright that seems best I guess I will see you later.

Jude: I suppose it will be kind of busy wont I guess it was lucky got pregnant now since she weddings in 3 days you wont have time to get fat

Sadie: uh thanks that makes me feel so much better

Jude: By the way Sadie once you tell Kwest ask him to set up an appointment with your doctor after you tell him ok trust me you'll be glad you did they can give you something for your morning

Sadie: Right bye Jude Thanks

Jude: See You Sadie good luck with Kwest


	19. oh ye of little faith

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star don't sue me oh no save me from the evil lawyers

Chapter 19: Oh ye of little faith

A/N: I know I don't usually say anything in the beginning but I felt that I should because this chapter will be mostly Kwest and Sadie in the beginning so be warned for those of you who don't like that paring what are you still doing still reading because that is the way it has been from the beginning just curious about that anyway on with the story

Kwest Arrived later his and Sadie's small apartment to see her not downstairs he figured she must be upstairs since he did come home lat he walked up to their bedroom what he saw he wasn't sure how to react too.

Kwest: Sadie? Babe what are you doing up so late shouldn't you be asleep

Sadie: well yea but I just have something on my mind is all

Kwest: is there something wrong do you want to talk about it?

Sadie: not wrong exactly. She said as she looked at him so intently that she had to look away shortly after

Kwest: what is it babe tell me you know I love you right? You can tell me anything?

Sadie: ( she looked up at him hope filled he eyes ) I love you too so much I just don't want you to leave me

Kwest: why would I do that?

Sadie: um well remember that Jude and me went shopping this afternoon

Kwest: what did you do max out the card again that is something I expect every now and then when you get stressed so don't worry I still want to with you that would be silly

Sadie: (sigh) you and Tommy really are alike both so dense

Kwest: huh?

Sadie: just let me finish and I don't tell you we went shopping at the drug store and bought a pregnancy test.

Kwest's face went pale

Sadie: yea, and it turns out that I am pregnant the test was positive so what now do you still want to stay with me now you hate children. ( and she started to run to the bathroom bawling) Kwest was to quick for her though for he grabbed her by the arm to stop her

Kwest: Whoa, Whoa calm down I never said I hated kids I said babysitting my little sister use to be quite a bother when I young that doesn't mean I hate kids

Sadie: (quiet sniffling) really so you wont leave me then

Kwest: Sadie come here

Sadie ran to his open arms

Sadie: I was so afraid that you wouldn't want me and abandon me

She then looked up at a shocked almost hurt Kwest

Kwest: how could you even think that? I love more then my own life I would give very last breath if it meant that you could get what you want if you could catch the moon I would do it just to please you. What reason would I have for leaving something that we created out of lover for each other?

Sadie then laughed into his chest

Kwest was suddenly serious and somewhat a little mad

Kwest: what's so funny it's the truth have I ever lied too you

Sadie: no it's not that it's just Jude told me that Tommy said something along those lines she also told me not to worry because you too were so much alike that you would never leave me I guess you're more alike then we first thought

Kwest smiled then leaned down to kiss Sadie and they both went to sleep happily

The day of the rehearsal was busy but they got through it fine with out a hitch no problems at all Jude however was on edge about it after they had done the run though

Jude: Tommy what if I trip fall on my face

Tommy: you wont I wont let you fall I promised remember

Jude: I know but I cant help it I'm just paranoid

Tommy: yea but then you were always paranoid weren't you

Jude: HEY!

Tommy: only kidding Girl

Jude: yea alright can we go home now I'm starving besides we have to rest before we have to go and get ready for the wedding shower which Sadie insisted we have thought I have no reason why by the way did Kwest tell Sadie is having a baby

Tommy: what? No that's great. Wait Jude are you all right with Sadie baby I mean

Jude: yeah to tell you the truth I'm happy she is having their baby first that way she can help me with the thing you can't besides it just wasn't the time for a baby that's all I was a tiny bit relived later on because I can't imagine being pregnant and doing all of this too.

Tommy: yea I guess but it would have been nice all the same

Jude: yea well home again

Jude said as they arrived back at the house. They then slept for two hours and went from there to set up their living room. Jude wanted to rent a place but Sadie insisted that it was cheaper this way

Before all the other people came though Jude and Tommy had to go and pick up Jamie and Kat from the airport since they had been I NYC. Kat had a commissions and Jamie didn't want to be left behind so Liam gave him some time off to go with her since had been working double anyway

Outside the Airport

Jude: Tommy come on their plane is going to land any minute we need to just get the car valet so we can go in

Tommy: Ha funny Jude this may not be the Viper but if you think I am going to let them get within one inch of my hummer your crazy

Jude then spotted a parking spot: look there's a spot

Tommy quickly as he could in a Hummer turned the car into the parking space. Jude then opened the door and waited for Tom to help her out of the car.

Tommy: are you still the scared to hop out of this car Jude I mean geez four years and still haven't Jumped down yet one these days we are going to in it and we will be old. Then I wont be able to just lift you out of the car

Jude: YOU not strong It will never happen you be will lifting weights till the day you die I guarantee it

Tommy: and what if I don't will you want a man who cant lift up with one arm

Jude: you can lift me up with one arm but yes I don't care to much about that stuff you know that

Tommy: yes I know but yes I can lift you with one arm shall I take your memory back to two weeks ago when I carried you up the stairs over my shoulder

Jude spaced and then responded: oh yeah ha heh I guess you can oh well can we please go inside I am getting anxious to see them

Tommy: yeah ok come on lets go

It took them a while to get the entrance since Tommy HAD to park his car himself

When the arrived Jude peered over and Tommy

Jude: Tommy they were arriving on Delta right

Tommy: No I think they were Air Canada but it doesn't matter those two come out of the same gate so we can meet them either way

Jude: look there's the gate

Tommy: what time did you say they were arriving again?

Jude: they should be here any minute now I think oh look there they are and of course Kat is in the lead with Jamie carrying her bags that's Kat for ya

Kat: Jude, Jude?

Jude: over here Kat, Jamie

Jamie: hey Harrison how are you not doing to bad are you I mean with Timberlake as you're soon to be husband

Tommy: Dude? We came to pick you up and this is the thanks I get geez

Jude: ha ha Jamie

Kat: any way can we get going already I am about to drop from being tired?

Jude: yea yea ok Tommy could you help Jamie with the bags

Tommy: hey

Jude turned to him with puppy eyes: pleaseeee?

Tommy: all right, all right

Jude smiled and kissed him on the cheek then turned to talk with kat while Tommy and Jamie carried the bags

Jamie: so dude all jokes aside how are you and Juliet?

Tommy: funny again Gandolf we're doing just fine except we have this wedding party thing she insists on doing though I can for the life of me figure out why

Jamie: Kat said it was mondo important as she calls it to have this even though you two have almost everything already by the way I have feeling you are going to love Kat's gift to Jude though really I would say it's a gift for both of you

Tommy: what Jamie wait up man come on that is cruel

Tommy stopped and stared at Jamie's back trying to figure out what he was talking about


	20. The Wedding Party

Disclaimer: Same as last Chapter still don't own instant star or the most beautiful man Tim Rozen (sighs if only) oh yea the chapter well sadly I have to come out of my revere to write the chapter. Ok on with it

Chapter 20: the wedding party

When all four got back Jude's house after Taking Jamie and Kat back their house to unload their things and pick their car they went back the Quincy house to step for the party

It didn't take to long set up the living room for everyone else that was coming and before they knew it those everyone esles arrived at there door

There first to arrive were Mamma Sadie and Kwest of course then Jude's Dad then Daruis then speed and the band though on record Tommy had not invited them Jude insisted

Everyone was just stumped as Tommy was on Jude's 16th birthday they didn't know what to get the couple that between them really almost had it all but some how they managed to get some. …interesting gifts

Sadie and Kwest had given them new digital cameras for their trip to Japan

Sadie: we figured since it would be so close to Christmas that there might be some stuff going on so we thought that it would be nice to see what goes on in Japan at Christmas time.

Jude: oh thanks Sades that means so much to us doesn't tom

Tommy: yep

The band had gotten them some luggage.

Speed: I thought since it was time we had some real luggage I got the same kind since you know we were living out of our duffel bags on the bus and everything we all wrinkled and stuff not that I'm complaining or anything but you were

Jude: ( laughing ) thanks speed I think

Jude's Dad got her what else? Something to do with her music he got her a musical recorder writer and music composition program for her computer complete package mic and all that would go with her Gibson and her laptop

Jude: wow dad this is great dad thanks she said as she reached over the huge her dad in thanks

Stuart: well I figured you would be away with home with no way to record music and since you are going on your honeymoon I figured you might feel inspired

Jude blushed and knew what he was getting at and choosing to ignore it and move on

Daruis knew not what to give here so he just gave work in the normal Daruis Fashion

Daruis: well since your record was released last year internationally we figured great opportunity to boost your sales in Japan at the same time that you are over there. Don't worry it will only be for one half concert and I am paying for your plane tickets and hotel fee so yeah that's my gift

Jude just shook her head, laughed and thanked Daruis

Finally Jude came to Kat and Jamie's Gift and Tommy finally sat up to watch as Jude opened the box

Kat: well Jude we all know what you two will be doing while you two are there because you aren't even gone yet and can barely keep your hands off each other

Jude: yeah Kat we know what your getting at. Jude said blushing slightly

Kat: yes well here it is though I think Tommy will enjoy this better than you will

Jude crack open the gift box to find a tight leather suit that to Jude would make you look like you just stepped out of the movie Catwomen (before Halie berry remodeled it of course)

Jude laughed hard and smiled and reached over to thank her heartily

Tommy saw the suit

Tommy: Thank you Jamie, Kat I like this one best Jude can we use it now

Jude: figures you would say that perv

Jude leaned over in Tommy's ear and whispered in seductive voice: if you say that say that you like everyone's equal I'll put it on after everyone leaves and we can go for a ride and your bikes both of them if you catch my drift

Tommy quickly looks at over to see if she is serious and then when he realized that she was he said

Tommy: All right party over everyone's gotta get up out my house

Jude: Tommy!

Tommy: oh right I take it back I like everyone's the same now can they leave

Everyone turned to see if Jude was going to get mad surprisingly to all of them she did not. She just to turned to him calmly and said

Jude: Little Tommy Q if you don't stop being so eager I'll change my mind on both of those and a third I was thinking of

With that he sat back down with a sulk on his face that said this fucking sucks!

Jude: all right all the women follow me, the men and Jamie stay with Tommy.

Jamie: your hilarious Harrison

Jude: I know it

In the kitchen with the women

Sadie: geez Jude what did you say to him he was so wired you'd have thought you gave him an instant aphrodisiac

Jude: oh well nothing really I just told him if he told everyone he liked they're gifts all the same I would wear that suit after everyone left we could go for a ride on both his bikes and I would do a strip tease

Sadie: but Tom only has one Bike …….oh

Kat: no wonder I thought he started acting funny after I gave yall that gift

They all sat down and the two thought geez he's more whipped then we thought

Back with the men

Kwest: So what exactly did she say to make you want to throw us out man

Tommy Smiled slyly and proudly and in a braggy sort of way

Tommy: well she said that she would wear the uh costume, Take a ride with me on my bike and do a strip tease for me. Of course he left out what bike he was talking about.

Kwest: wow man you got it made I haven't had a strip tease in a good while

Jamie: ya'll so lucky Kat would drop dead before doing a strip tease

Just as the words came out of Jamie's mouth Jude , Sadie and Kat came out of the kitchen

Jude, Sadie and Kat: EXCUSE ME!

Jude: Thomas Nicholas Quincy

Sadie: Kyle Michel West

Kat: Jamie Bradford Andrews

They all winced knowing that wasn't good

Tommy: um ha ha Jude honey sweetheart we were just talking about you

Jude closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Jude: Sadie , Kat I think it's best If I talk to you tomorrow

Kat and Sadie went over to their men and pulled them up out of there chairs and left with them trailing behind them after saying their goodbyes to Jude.

Jude: like I was saying do you wanna see the strip tease or what I think I what to go riding first though

Tommy: Huh!? Weren't you giving me a really cold stare just now?

Jude: oh that was just a good face for the girls I knew you would be out here bragging so I figured that would be a good way to get rid of everyone. So yea I think we should take ride around to the dock first what do you say eh?

Tommy: Wha…….? Yea lets go.

An hour later Tommy stood in the doorway very dazed from the closeness of their ride Jude how ever was more then ready for the next part of the day

Jude: do you want to stand here all day or do you want a strip tease personally I am happy with either one. she squealed as Tommy scooped her up and headed towards the bedroom taking the stairs two at a time.

The next morning Tommy woke to an empty bed with a note on the nightstand beside him from his beloved Jude. Tommy picked it up and read Jude's loving but regretful words.

I finally wrote a chapter and I am extra sorry it isn't longer than this but I am working on my other story too it is harder then I thought to keep up too stories

Later

Biminigirl


	21. OH IT'S FINALLY HERE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star

Chapter 21: OH FINALLY IT'S HERE

This is a recap from last time

…The next morning Tommy woke to an empty bed with a note on the nightstand beside him from his beloved Jude. Tommy picked it up and read Jude's loving but regretful words…………..

My Dearest Tommy

Sadie and Mom came for me early this morning

I am regretful that I will not be there when you wake up

I Foxy with you so you are not totally alone.

Sadie and Mom say it is bad luck for the groom to see the Bride

The day of the Wedding so there you are so you don't worry

I will see you today you know where

I love you so very much

XOXOXO

Jude

Tommy smiled because he know today was the day he had been waiting for since the day he feel in love with Jude….so really about 3 years it had finally come Jude was going to with him forever. He would never have to see her with another man ever again well at least not in that way. With this comfort he turned to his side to find more sleep, as he knew he Jude would be doing or at least trying to do.

Back at Sadie's apartment Jude is lying down in the guest bedroom trying to get in at least another hour of sleep before the screaming sisters come in to wake her up and start the most hectic day of her life

Jude awoke an hour later to Sadie knocking on the Door then barging in and jumping on the bed with a smile on her face.

Sadie: Good morning my lovely soon to be married sister.

Jude just smiled and walked across the room to reach the bathroom and to start the day that would be the happiest day of her life

4 hours later

Sadie: Jude are you ready for this it's almost time I can always find a way to get you out of here…

Jude: SADIE! Don't even think that I love Tommy I would never leave him you know that.

Sadie: all right then I guess it's time now

Jude: all right I'm right behind you

Sadie left out the door and Jude soon followed wearing a dream of a wedding gown that hugged her in all the right places and make look like the queen, which of course was the affect she wanted. Her hair was in a loose up-do showing off her natural curls.

When Tommy saw her coming down the isle he was speechless. He was afraid he was going to forget his vows. Then she found his hands and took them in hers while her father gave her away she then looked at him and smiled. It was like he had been given the most generous thing in the world when she smiled at him that way.

Jude: Hi she whispered so that only he could hear

Tommy: Hi

After the first of the ceremony

Priest: the couple has chosen to write their own vows

Tommy: Well, my darling Jude what can I say? I probably have to stop calling you girl now. (at that all the guests laughed) When we first met I bet you never thought in a million years we'd be here. Well neither did I over time feelings started to bloom as you saved me from myself. You are the most loving compassionate; forgiving (I should know that one especially) person I have ever met in my life. I am truly blessed that you have chosen me so unworthy to be loved by you. I love you more then I love my own life, as it would be nothing without. I cant really say the day I feel in love with because I slowly started to notice it was like you had been missing all my life and I had just needed to find you to make myself feel whole again. Therefore I promise you that I will love you and take care of you (even though you can stubborn and hardheaded sometimes) and be faithful only to you as long as I live.

Jude: Tommy you have really put between a rock and hard place I have no possible way to follow that but I will try my best. Words cannot describe my feelings for you. For it is uncountable how many million light-years my love for you could stretch. The one thing that fill my heart with Joy is that you love me and you admit it that was one of the most challenging and heartbreaking things in my life but to be here with you right now is what makes everything worth it by a long shot. You are the very air I breathe and with out I would not be able to live. Sometimes you can be the most frustrating and infuriating man I have ever met but you always tell me the truth even when I may not be what I want to here or the easiest thing to say. That is what makes you Tommy your flaws and I love because you're not perfect no one is that is why I will always forgive no matter what you do. So from till forever more I will love and take care of you and to faithful only to you for a long as I live.

When the priest came to the next part he had to speck up over all the hysterics because there were people still crying.

Priest: do you Jude take Tommy Quincy to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer for poorer as long as you both shall live?

Jude: I DO I DO I DO I DO

Everybody laughed even the priest

Priest: do you Tommy take Jude Harrison to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer for poorer as long as you both shall live?

Tommy: Hell yeah! I mean Yes I do

Priest: well than by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may ki…ss the bride

Jude & Tommy didn't really wait for him to finish as most people who are really in love don't.

After they finally broke apart they ran down the isle to the limo waiting outside they were then driven to G major where they were to have the party

At the party

Everyone walked over to the happy couple with good wishes, for Jude and Tommy it felt like that people would never stop congratulating them saying things like

" OH I am so happy for you two I guess we knew it would happen eventually "

Or

" Geez Tom what took you so damn so I mean you lucky some one didn't pick her up before you did oh well congratulations it's about time. "

Jude snickered at those but Tommy didn't just kinda smiled and said thanks waiting for the next guest intill they finally stopped

Tommy had a look of relief on his face as the last guest left to find their table. Jude full out laughed at his face she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Tommy turned at her and glared or at least tried at soon as he saw her he smiled at her

Tommy: oh and what do you find so funny Mrs. Quincy

Jude: oh nothing Mr. Quincy

Tommy: oh well then shall we go to our table then were we will be on public display for all to see

Jude: aren't you use to it by now

Tommy: oh ha ha. Just come on

Jude: oh and what are you going to if I don't

Tommy: oh yeah save those thoughts for the honeymoon Mrs. Quincy we can use them later

Jude laughed I'll keep that in mind

Time past and it came time for the Best Man to make the speech

Tommy: can I have everyone's attention please Kwest my best man would like to make a toast.

Jude: yeah Kwest lets here your side of this.

Everyone laughed

Kwest: well what can I say about these two the ex-red and lil Tommy q my two best friends on this earth. I have seen them at there best and at there worst. They were not always getting along like you see today. Yes this is getting along trust me you don't want to see them when they are actually fighting not a pretty sight. I have known Tommy since kindergarten and Jude only three years but these two are ones I can always depend. These two will be together when they are old and gray I guarantee it you ask how can I be so sure. Well that's because I act married in before they were ever together and that was three years ago. I know you feel sorry for me lets just say I went through a lot of Advil.

Everyone laughed out load and Jude and Tommy looked at Kwest with a Hey that wasn't funny look while at the same time laughing them selves

The reception was filled with many dances and laughs shared by the couple along with their family and friends. Soon it was time to go so Tommy and Jude hopped in the viper and drove off

Jude: my goodness I thought that would never end I can't wait to get to the hotel how long will it take to get to Japan.

Tommy: 48 tortuous hours unfortunately

Jude: oh poor baby what has it been 4 days now I guess this will be a record for you 6 days wow I'm so proud of you

Tommy: very funny Mrs. Quincy. I love how that sounds I cant say it enough Mrs. Quincy or Mrs. Quincy

Jude: yes and my Mr. Quincy

Tommy: oh bad memories but then really good ones ………..mmmmmm.

Jude: I'm going to sleep now.

When they arrived in Japan two days later Jude was so exhausted and Tommy was on edge.

Tommy: Hello I'm here to check in look under Quincy

Desk Receptionist: yes ok we offer special Breakfast services if you would like I can set them for you.

Tommy started talking harshly and rapidly in French to the Japanese women behind the desk apparently she spoke French because she nodded and laughed then gave Tommy the key

Tommy: Regardez la dame je me suis juste marié et je n'ai pas de sexe avec ma femme dans 6 jours je ne vais pas vraiment avoir besoin d'un petit déjeuner demain ok le merci pour votre sentiment mais en ce moment je veux juste l'organiser là et le lui donner avant qu'elle retourne l'éventaire!

DK: Oui, Oui , à propos si je pas très me trompe vous avez la suite de lune de miel au dernier étage donc vous ne devriez avoir aucune difficulté remédiant à votre "problème"

Tommy: Oui bien oui le merci et ira faire yiou le monter pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés depuis au moins 2 jours

Jude: geez Tommy I knew were French but I didn't know you could speck it like that my goodness what did you say?

Tommy: well that is hard for me to tell you I kinda don't really remember much after I have gone into specking French I only do that when I get really frustrated

Jude: well tell me you love me in French then

Tommy then pulled her in close and whispered into her ear

Tommy: Jude je vous aime et je veux vous faire l'amour.

Jude: wow I love you is all that

Tommy: no but if you add the extra part I did it is. he said giving her a suggestive smile

By the way Kwest told me something about lingerie with my name on it

Jude looked surprised: well is that what you want. You could be right but I guess you just have to catch me to find out wont you.

Tommy: no you don't I am going to catch you Jude and God help when I do cause you wont be able to stand for a week.

Jude: try and catch me she said coyly as the elevator arrived finally. She quickly stepped onto the elevator trying to escape Tommy from their game of cat and mouse apparently she was the mouse. The doors were about close when Tommy put his hands in the door to stop it.

Tommy: got you amour

Jude: does that mean my love?

Tommy: Yes it does and I have been waiting forever to call you that

Jude: well then amour are you ready to see this famous lingerie of mine?

Tommy: ready? Jude I've been ready for like 10 days I've been ready.

Just then the elevator rang and they entered the penthouse suite.

Jude: wow this is almost as big as our house Tom. Well I guess I'll go and unpack and do some things.

Tommy groaned as he plopped on the couch face first beating his head in the pillow then waiting for what seemed like hours. Suddenly out of nowhere he heard the door the bedroom open immediately he spins around to see Jude wearing the lingerie that said " These belong to on the bra and she turned around lil Tommy q on the bottoms also on the front of the bottoms it said and so does this with and arrow down.

Tommy was smiling and drooling at the some time he was so preoccupied that he just stood there for a long time staring.

Jude cleared her throat

Jude: well are you going to stand there and look at them there all your's you know so don't leave me all lonely over here.

Still nothing.

Jude: well if you don't like it I can go and chance. So she took one step towords the bed and before she knew she off her feet and headed to the bedroom being carried by none other then her Tommy.

Tommy quickly shead everthing he had on crawl over to Jude while she back up against the pillows on the huge bed. He came up to her and kissed her feverishly slowly moving from her lips to her neck slowling making his way to her breasts which were now riseing and falling with Jude breathing waiting for some atteintion. He slowly hoverd over them and blew on the pink hardend nipples kissing around them but not quite there.

Jude: mmm Tommy please I need just as bad as you do please no more teasing

Tommy quickly headed and greedly took one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked hard but not so hard that it hurt while rubbing her down below so that he could soon make his way down to his "belongings". Tommy switched to the other breast giving it the same amount of attetion before slowly and almost torturely kissing his way down her trail to the sweet treasure below comeing down to her inner thighs kissing his ways up almost reaching her nub but not quite. Jude groaned in frustration as he kiss his way up her other thigh.

Jude: oh for the love of God Tommy please…………

Just as the words left her mouth Tommy quickly put his tongue were his very swollen hard dick would soon go and continue to push it in and out licking up the juice that were spilling out of her like a fountain. It wasn't long before she was about to reach her climax when Tommy saw this he stop Jude practically screamed so loud that she deafened him

Jude: OH MY GOD Tommy Please………

Tommy: tell me what you want he said as he placed his tip at her entrance rubbing it up and down in a tortuous way

Jude: MMMMMMMM Ohhhhhh god please

Tommy: Please what Jude tell or you cant get what you want

Jude: please Tommy please give it to me like I like it

Tommy then slammed into then pulling almost all the way out then slamming back in to her. He got up steady rhythm going so fast Jude was looking for something to hold onto but there was nothing so she took hold of him raking her nails down his back like a cat with her claws leaving red angry marks in their wake.

Jude: oh ahhhh YES GOD YES give to me Tommy faster harder oh god yes

Tommy: Tell me this is mine Jude

Jude: oh god give it to me YESSSS she hissed

Tommy slowed down and then slammed into her hard and then again and then again

Tommy: Tell me Jude come on now

Jude: your all yours oh god Tommy come on I'm so close oh yesss

Tommy: come on baby cum with me come on

Jude: oh God Tommy YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Tommy groaned: JUDE!

(By the way yall are lucky I wasn't going to do another lemon unless it was bad in that cause sorry)

The pair then clasped and fell asleep almost immediately afterward

The Morning of the concert and rehearsal

Jude woke up lying on Tommy's chest. She gazed up at him adoringly and found him to be smiling in his sleep.

Jude slowing carefully wiggled her way out of Tommy's grip to make a pot of coffee or at least she tried too. Tommy's grip stayed firm around her waist

Tommy: Girl just were do you think you are going?

Jude: I was going to make some coffee we have a long day. We are suppose to be at the rehearsal in like 3 hours you know for that concert D set up remember besides you have had be all to your self for three days what are you complaining about we haven't even left this room.

Tommy groaned: come on Jude stay a bit longer then you can go make your coffee and we can take a shower he said with a mischievous grin.

Jude: one if I stay in this bed any longer I am going to start to make something wake up again and I cant handle that now since I still sore from the last THREE DAYS! That said I think that rules out the shower option too.

Tommy smirked and pulled her closer to him.

Jude: besides I'm not going anywhere I'm yours now you can have me every night for the rest of our lives if you want.

Tommy: mmmmmmm that sounds great is this a legal binding contract or do I have to get in writing

Jude Just laughed and finally was able to get up. She grabbed Tommy shirt, walked into the kitten and made a pot of coffee. 5 minutes later Tommy stumbled out of the bedroom and mechanically over to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup for their long day to come.

All right here is your update sorry it took soooooo long working like mad on a research paper it's taking up every minute of my time seriously my mom said I feel asleep at my desk last night I had such a crick in my neck this morning. I will never do that shit hurts.

Ok well enough with my babbling thanx for reading and leave me a review if you can

Biminigirl


	22. Preparing for … something naughty

Disclaimer I DON'T OWN INSTANT STAR OK!

Chapter 22 : Preparing for … something naughty

Oh my God I am so sorry that I haven't written in like forever I so caught with school whoever the 12th grade was a breeze lied to me. Oh well enough with my ramblings

Jude's Mariah is coming right behind this one

Recap from Chapter 21

The Morning of the concert and rehearsal 

_Jude woke up lying on Tommy's chest. She gazed up at him adoringly and found him to be smiling in his sleep. _

_Jude slowing carefully wiggled her way out of Tommy's grip to make a pot of coffee or at least she tried too. Tommy's grip stayed firm around her waist _

_Tommy: Girl just were do you think you are going?_

_Jude: I was going to make some coffee we have a long day. We are suppose to be at the rehearsal in like 3 hours you know for that concert D set up remember besides you have had be all to your self for three days what are you complaining about we haven't even left this room. _

_Tommy groaned: come on Jude stay a bit longer then you can go make your coffee and we can take a shower he said with a mischievous grin._

_Jude: one if I stay in this bed any longer I am going to start to make something wake up again and I cant handle that now since I still sore from the last THREE DAYS! That said I think that rules out the shower option too. _

_Tommy smirked and pulled her closer to him._

_Jude: besides I'm not going anywhere I'm yours now you can have me every night for the rest of our lives if you want._

_Tommy: mmmmmmm that sounds great is this a legal binding contract or do I have to get in writing _

_Jude Just laughed and finally was able to get up. She grabbed Tommy shirt, walked into the kitten and made a pot of coffee. 5 minutes later Tommy stumbled out of the bedroom and mechanically over to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup for their long day to come._

Jude: we get to keep these mugs right ?

Tommy: laughing no you have to buy them from the gift shop

Jude: well what the robe I want one these silk robes and a kimono I have always wanted a kimono.

Tommy: yeah all right we'll get those as soon as the concert is over and you can get the kimono at the Hatsume fair (ok for those of you who know Japanese culture I know its wrong timing but humor me)

Jude: well I'm gong to take a shower now she said if as she looked over at Tommy

Tommy: ok Tommy said as he sat down on the stool with his cup of coffee.

Jude: Well….

Jude looked over at Tommy with mischief in her eyes Tommy still didn't get it

Tommy: well what?

Jude: well aren't you coming? She said with a sly smile

Tommy: oh hell yeah!

Tommy jumped up off the stool so fast that he knocked it down picking up Jude on his way, running to the shower down the hall to the shower.

Jude: Tommy what about………. !?

Tommy: Later

Jude giggled at the whole way until stopped her with kisses and shut the bathroom door with his foot

An hour later they both came stumbling out of the bathroom drying each other off.

Jude: all right I think we need to call a cab or something because we are suppose to be at the whatever amphitheater somewhere in downtown Tokyo.

Tommy: despite the vague details I think know what your talking about beside Porshia told me about it before we left so it should be to much of a big deal to find; besides that I have a car so we can go whenever as long as we're not to late. I still cant believe that Daruis made you do this while you are on your honeymoon I mean come on really. We need to be there in like 30 minutes so I think we should dress and get going Mrs.Quincy what do you say?

Jude: ah I will never get tired of hearing that yeah I will meet you in a minute I have to do………

Tommy: do your hair? Yeah so do I

Jude: yeah but I have to blow dry mine it may take longer then yours so just call Porshia and tell her we'll be there soon.

Tommy: what? Why Porshia she just set it up shes not here….is she?

Jude: you know Quincy sometimes I worry about you. Porshia was on the same plane with us she was two seats behind us on the other side of the plane

Tommy: oh well I was bit preoccupied with someone else

Jude: you can be so sweet when you want to be you know it?

Tommy: yeah I know

Jude: that was a rhetorical question

Tommy: ha ha ha

Jude: oh and Tommy don't forget to call Porshia

Tommy: yeah yeah I got it. Not that I'm please about he said under his breath

Tommy pulled out his phone and dialed Porshia number. He waited while it rang thinking how it world did he not know that she was here when she finally picked up.

Porshia: Porshia Mills how may I help you

Tommy: what happened to Porshia Quincy for a while I was thinkin I was married to two women.

Porshia: Ha Ha Tommy anyway where are you and Jude I know you cant keep your hands the yourself or any other part of you body for that matter but jeez Tommy give the girl a break. Have you even left the room for the two days you've been there I haven't seen anything in the newspapers?

Tommy: I didn't know you could read Japanese. Tommy said with shock in his voice

Porshia: yea well I bet you didn't know that Jude can read it and speck it why do you think she wanted to go there the girl is like obsessed have you seen the recording space lately it's like the Zen palace in there or something.

Tommy: well I will have to check that out and see just how Zen it is when we get home since we decided to keep the space for future…. usage and for …..inspiration.

Porshia: yea I'm sure anyway would you two just get down here. I have to go you have the right directions right?

Tommy: yea I got it

Porshia: good see ya in a bit

Tommy: ya

After Tommy hung up the phone Jude stepped out of the bathroom ready to go and go on stage. Tommy turned to her with eyebrows raised.

Tommy: uh.. Jude you realize you have to walk down the street in stage dress right.

Jude: uh… wrong Quincy the limo is waiting down stairs the front desk just called a minute ago they have the directions and everything. Did you tell Porshia that we are on our way?

Tommy: Yea, shall we go?

Jude: yep let's get this show on the road

Little did Tommy know that Jude had a little surprise for him at the end of the concert


	23. Just the Beginning

1Disclaimer: I do not own instant star

Chapter 23:

_Recap from last chapter _

_After Tommy hung up the phone Jude stepped out of the bathroom ready to go and go on stage. Tommy turned to her with eyebrows raised._

_Tommy: uh.. Jude you realize you have to walk down the street in stage dress right._

_Jude: uh… wrong Quincy the limo is waiting down stairs the front desk just called a minute ago they have the directions and everything. Did you tell Porshia that we are on our way?_

_Tommy: Yea, shall we go?_

_Jude: yep lets get this show on the road _

_Little did Tommy know that Jude had a little surprise for him at the end of the concert _

30 Minutes later at the stadium

Jude: you know I should really thank Daruis when we get home this is going to at least 10,000

Tommy: 10,000? Jude your concert was sold out there is no at least you should looking at the ' at most ' number not the at least. So do you have a plan for the line up yet or should we try and work one out we need to give it your band wait did speed and the guys even come with us I mean porshia bad enough but did they come too.

Jude just laughed out load at his confused face: yes they did you didn't here all that noise. I have a list right here in my pocket. I still cant believe Daruis has me doing an hour long show I could hurt him but since I love my job I don't think I will. So do you want me to read the list or do you want to look at it?

Tommy: just hand it to me I'll read it

Tommy looked at the list and noticed something strange

Opening Act

My sweet time

Me out of me

under my skin

aint no other man

Fighter

Break

24 Hours

Lookin in

How I Feel

The Breakdown

Worth Waiting For

Break

Why not

Where does it hurt

unraveling

Liar Liar

Waste my Time

Break

Love to burn

I Don't know if I should stay

Time to be your 21

Don't you Dare

End Show

Tommy looked over it again no there were 19 Songs there were suppose to be 20 as this was an hour show.

Tommy: Jude you are short one song.

Jude: no I'm not actually I know that it's not listed there but I have a plan for the last song it's a surprise so don't you peck at the lyrics or I'll be really upset with you and wont sleep with your for the rest of the trip

Tommy: alright if you say so I trust you

Jude: thanks I love you she then turned away to practice with her guitar for a while with out an amp.

Tommy: I love you too , alright I'm going to talk to the boys why don't you keep doing that for a minute then go and ready for opening you know the stage outfit that sort of thing porshia made me promise that you do it so don't give me that look.

Jude rolled her eyes: alright I'm going no need to go all im-doing-this-for-your-own-good-husband on me. She smiled at the husband part as she was still not quite use to fact that she was finally with Tommy and nobody could break them apart.

20 minutes later

Tommy: alright girl it's time come on

Jude looked concerned for some reason

Tommy: Jude's what up what brought this on girl you'll do fine like you always do. Do you feel alright? Do you feel sick or...

Jude: Tommy this is actually my first big concert in another country besides the us I know what if mess what if they like me? I'm not really sure what brought this on I just woke this morning and I was think it and yea I did get sick this morning but I was so stressed I get I just let it me ya know.

Tommy: you'll be fine don't worry now get there and blow them away like I know you can I'll be cheering you on from here so don't worry I've got your back.

Jude: that's good I don't think I'd be able to go today if you didn't.

Jude then gave him a quick kiss and ran out to the stage with the cheering crowd out in the audience.

The concert was almost over and it was time for the final song. Jude looked over at Tommy who she could tell was a concerned because he didn't know what she was doing for her last song smiled at assuredly then turned to her audience.

Jude: ok you guys have been a great crowd now it's time for the closing song. It's a brand new one and I hope you like it. You are the first to hear it so here you go it's called "dip it low".

Says he wants you  
He says he needs you  
It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you  
If he really wants you  
If he really needs you  
Really got to have you  
Take your time and feel him out  
When he's a good boy  
I mean a really really good boy  
Why not let him lay with you  
That's when you give it to him good

_[Chorus:_  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all aroundPoke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

You getting bold  
He growin' cold  
It's just the symptoms of young love  
Growin' old  
You think it's time  
And you're thinking of leaving  
But give it time  
It's late at night  
He's coming home  
Meet him at the door with nothin' on  
Take him by the hand  
Let him know it's on  
If you understand me  
Yall come on

All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move (mooove)  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)

All my ladies wind it up   
If you know just how to move  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (Ouuuh..wouh ouh)

Dip it low  
Pick it up slow (ohhh)  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ima show you how to make him)  
Dip it low (ouhhh)  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

We can move if you wanna  
We can move if you wanna  
We can mooove if you wanna We can mooooooove...

Dip it low  
Pick it up slow (slowww)  
Roll it all around (ohhhh)  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing (yeah)  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"   
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll (come on come on come on)  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ooooh)

Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

When she finished the song and walked off the stage

Tommy was standing Right next the stage when she got near him he pulled her in her to him.

Tommy: Boy I am so I married you! Giving her an extra squeeze around the middle and reaching in the kiss her neck.

Jude giggled at this : oh really and why is that pray do tell lover boy.

Tommy: well one I love you!

Jude sighed: I never get tired of hearing that

Tommy: and two you are the sexiest women alive. Do you know what that song did to me just now ?

Jude blushed a little at this comment she had heard Tommy had call her beautiful, pretty gorgeous and other term of lovely and graceful you could think of but she never remembered him calling her sexy so she was happy she had meant that song to catch his attention so I guess it did she thought. Tommy laughed at his new wife.

Jude blushed some more: and what pray tell is so funny

Tommy: ah even after all we've done together you can still blush I love that about you Jude you keep your innocence even though the worldly things move around you anyway you think maybe you could give me an encore of that dance back at the hotel.

Jude smirked at the thought of giving a private concert of her latest. As she finished her devilish thoughts she grabbed Tommy by the hand and dragged him all the way back to the limo.

The Next Morning

Jude woke up the next morning with a content smile on her which quickly vanished as she noticed the clock on the bed side table. She also noticed it said 12:15 and the flight back home left at 1:00!

This made her jump out of bed and start shaking Tommy to try ans wake him up

Jude: Tommy wake up! Wake UP!

Tommy: what is it amour I cant go until I'm fully awake but free to wake my up any way you want he said laughing and grinning .

Jude was not smiling however and was not about the say amour at this moment not that she didn't call him that but right now was not the time to be calling pet name.

Jude: Tommy now is not the time to be specking french to me. Our plane leaves in 45 minutes and we haven't even started packing

Tommy: Merde ! ( for those of you who don't speck french and can't guess it mean's shit)

Tommy jumped out of bed and changed into his traveling so quick you would think Tommy was the one trying to up Jude. It didn't take to long for them to get everything the limo porshia and D had sent for them apparently D had sent his private jet they found this out when though customs like he devil was at their hells

when they were sitting in the plane finally Jude just breathed a sigh of relief and soon found her asleep as she didn't really get much the night before.

Many hours later Tommy gently shook Jude awake so he could tell her they were landing.

By the time got off the plane , went though customs again collected bags then dragged them out the car they were exhausted so they decided they would see everyone tomorrow after they hd gotten some rest...

Ok the update is finally up I know I haven't updated in like forever!!!!!! But I am in my swing again so I going to try and update faster.

Well that 's all for now

Ja Ne!


	24. Evil Eva

Disclaimer: I own nothing not one single line of the show nothing belongs to me expect maybe this story but even then it is not totally mine is it oh the agony of defeat is cruel indeed.

Chapter 24: Evil Eva

Day after the Return

When they arrived home the previous day they or Tommy I should say had idea the surprise they was in store for them both when they would walk into g-major that day

Jude walked into the overly decorated Music building and noticed that her sister Sadie had been replaced by a young looking French women she also noticed that Tommy seemed be staring at her quite oddly at this women. He must know her she thought at once I think I'll go over and say hi.

Jude: Tommy do you know her? She said just to be sure

Tommy: I guess you could say that

Jude: oh ok then I will go over and say hello she must be a friend of yours right?

Tommy: Jude I don't think that's a good ….

Before Tommy could finish the sentence however Jude was gone and already introducing herself to the women he knew as his ex and she didn't look very pleased to see Jude at all so Tommy stepped forward to quickly save Jude from Evil Eva

Jude: Hey you must be the new receptionist. Tommy tells me you two were good friends pleasure to meet you I'm Jude. It's nice to meet some of Tommy's friends, as I don't know too many of them.

Eva: Hello Jude I'm Eva. Sorry I can't say the same about meeting you it's not as pleasant as you make it out to be I just met you and already I don't like you.

Jude: well I'm sure we can change that after we ….

Eva: I'm afraid not you see….Tommy? Why Tom Quincy where the hell have you been haven't seen you since we broke up how are you? Find some to compare to me yet? I bet not.

Jude was trying to take in what she had just said in her brain. It's not like she was mad at Tommy or anything they were married she trusted him there was nothing to worry about. However she didn't trust Eva at all she would have to keep a close eye on her. It was then that she realized that Eva was right they didn't like each other at all not one bit.

Jude: Tommy can we go soon I want to pick up foxy from Sadie and Go home I can write there I'm still a little tired from the trip it's most likely just jet lag plus I don't really feel all that great.

Tommy: ok Jude why don't you see everybody and talk To Daruis about when he thinks we should start back or if he wants back tomorrow. I want to talk to Eva for a minute then we can go.

Jude: but why keep it a secret you know I hate secrets especially when YOU keep things from me. Jude said as tears glistened in her eyes.

Tommy froze he didn't like seeing her cry but he had to do this or things could get real ugly real fast.

Tommy: Please Amour I'm asking you to trust me that I will tell you when I'm done trust me as your husband please Jude.

Eva: HUSBAND!?

(Jude couldn't help but smirk at her) Jude: THAT'S RIGHT BICTH MY HUSBAND SO DON'T TRY ANYTHING OR YOUR ASS IS MINE!

Tommy stared at Jude she hadn't let her self slip like that since he didn't know when. He slowly turned back to Eva and dismissed it while Jude walked back to talk to Darius.

Eva: Husband Huh? Temperamental women you got you got there Tom

Tommy: yeah she's pretty possessive of me actually; it's rather cute I think.

Eva: why is that is she afraid you'll leave her or something?

Tommy: Not that our relationship is any of your business but I left her once and I don't think I need to be to far from her now because of that. She has to completely trust me for me to be away for long extend periods of time and I just don't think she does yet but it's ok she has a right I have done so much to her that it took her long time to even be friends with me again then even longer to get her to be with me at all. I am patient though so I can for when she is ready.

Eva: You still married her knowing all that, what a waste.

Tommy: Hey watch what you say! Just cause I'm being civil now doesn't mean I will always be civil.

Eva: a little defensive are we Tommy? I remember when you were a little protective of me.

Tommy: yea I am, and that was long time ago. On top of that I didn't even feel anything close to what I feel for Jude and you could never compare to her.

Eva: have you forgotten what I'm like Tommy maybe I should remind you.

Eva reached over the counter and brought Tommy in a full on kiss. Just as Jude was coming out of D's office she saw Eva kissing her beloved.

Tommy on the other hand was about to shove Eva away when he heard Jude shout from across the room and everyone turned to see what was going on.

Jude: OH THAT'S IT BICTH IT'S ON YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Tommy who was well ready to defend himself was completely ignored by Jude as if she hadn't even seen him not in the offensive way but more like the I-am –so-mad-I-cant-think-straight way. As she pushed her way over to Eva she reach over the counter pulled her around and knocked the shit out of her.

Jude: If you ever kiss him again I'll punch you so hard you'll be in coma!

Tommy sat in a trance. Usually when something like this happen it was him who was doing the punching and he knew he never wanted to get on that bad side of Jude taking note of that he stored that away for future knowledge for when he was thinking of doing something stupid.

Jude turned to Tommy (who backed up) with a calmer yet still extremely pissed look oh her face.

Tommy: I swear to God Jude I….

Jude: Tommy just stop I love you ok I will never leave you no matter what you do. We will always talk things out but right now I can't. I'm going home to cool my head we can talk later. See you at home.

Tommy: please Jude wait let me explain

Jude: (calmly Smiled) don't worry everything's fine we are going to talk this out just now right ok?

Tommy nodded before she reached up and gave soft kiss on the cheek then walked to her car and drove away. Tommy watched her and sighed. Kwest then came up behind him.

Kwest: you know I told Darius not to hire her and that she would only be trouble I…

Tommy: Shit! You scared the living daylights out of me don't do that. What was he thinking hiring her?

Kwest: sorry like I was saying I think he's testing you Jude has come to mean a whole lot to Darius he protects her a lot now she changed him people can't help but change around her she has that effect on people.

Tommy: I think I need to go talk to Darius So I can get her out of here. By the way how is Sadie?

Kwest she's fine actually the doctor said that the baby should be here any day now.

Tommy: That is good for you and Sadie I imagine. Was everything ok here while we were gone we were a little……..busy in Tokyo

Kwest: yeah that's what I thought busy getting Jude pregnant again I swear you two are like …I don't know anything to describe you two.

Tommy sighed then looked at Kwest : " your one to talk what about Sadie when is due anyway Jude's been asking me to find out like she couldn't just ask Sadie herself.

Kwest: about three weeks actually, I can't wait to be a dad besides that Sades is driving me crazy. Don't worry about Jude by the way I'm sure everything's fine just give her some time to cool down and that should do the trick.

2 hours later

Tommy rode home hoping that Jude wasn't still mad at him.

Tommy stepped inside the house

Tommy: Jude? He called out to her to find out where she was in their large mansion.

Jude: I'm in the Kitchen Tommy

Tommy: Jude look we need to talk

Jude: yea I know we do so take a seat. First I would like to say I will trust you what ever you say to for I know that you would never lie to me but don't go thinking you can walk all over me just because I'm forgiving you so start explaining if you don't mind.

Tommy: Look I was talking to her about us and I think she got jealous because we were together once as you found out and she wanted to take me away from you because I was defending you. Then she just reached over and kissed me and that's it I was pushing her away when you saw us.

Jude smiled: well I guess I could forgive you. Her of course is another story the next time she pulls a stunt like that I am going to beat he living shit out of her. Anyway I picked up foxy on the way home I think she misses you.

Tommy sighed then smiled: Where is she?

Jude: (talking to foxy) come on baby, daddy just got home look over there

Foxy then saw Tommy and ran to him hoping up and down and whined trying to get him to pet her Tommy just chuckled and reached down and gave here a pat on the head.

The Next Day

Tommy and Jude went to work and who should they find but Evil Eva herself

Jude: Good Morning _Bitch_ Jude mumbled under breath

Eva: Good Morning _Hoe_

Jude turned on her and stared

Jude: oh no, I wouldn't want to steal your other name why you just have it back It doesn't really belong to me.

Jude mentally laughed score for me zero for Eva

All the while thinking 'let the games begin '

* * *

Ok guys I have a few ideas about what I want Eva and Jude to do each other but some suggestions would be nice

Thanks in advance

Ja Ne!


	25. Evil Eva Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and if I did I would be one rich ….well you know

Chapter 25: Evil Eva Continued

All the while thinking 'let the games begin'

The Games began indeed the next day when Jude got to work Eva was all over Tommy hanging on him , whispering in his ear brushing her hand on his thigh that was the last straw and just before she went over the slap her silly she had a flashback of the whole week.

Flashback

Day one had gone not really gone to anyone but as far as Jude was concerned she had won because she had gotten the last say day started like any other she walked in and went over to get here coffee but when she put it up to her lips she saw Eva leaning over the counter pouring Tommy a cup which she was about to do herself angrily she took a sip from her coffee only to find that it turned out to be mud and coffee. She automatically spit it out luckily for her it Eva square in her sour face, and so the days when for the next two weeks until finally Jude had had enough. Those weeks were weeks from Hell for Tommy sure he loved Jude but when two girls like Jude and Eva were fighting it's best to stay out to of the way. It was rather hard for him to do difficult to say the least when they are fighting over you. His thoughts were broken when he heard the very two vixens on his mind enter room.

Jude: LOOK HERE YOU HOMEWRECKING BICTH OR SHOLD I SAY POSEING HOMEWRECKING BICTH SINCE YOU HAVENT REALLY ACEVIED ANYTHING WITH YOUR CHILDISH ANTICS OVER THE PAST TWO WEEKS I MEAN GUM IN THE STUDIO SEAT HOW MUCH MORE JUVINILLE COULD YOU GET. YOU KNOW YOU CAN NEVER STEAL TOMMY SO YOU JUST NEED TO STEP OFF.

Eva: OH YEA WELL WHY WOULD I DO THAT WHEN HE KNOWS HE WHANTS TO BE WITH ME! I MEAN REALLY WHAT REASON WOULD HE STAY WITH A GIRL LIKE YOU WHEN HE COULD HAVE A WOMEN?!

Jude: WELL I GUESS HE PREFERS SWEET AND PURE OVER BICTHY AND SLUTLY

Eva: OH PLEASE YOU PURE HOME MANY MEN DID YOU SLEEP WITH BEFORE OMMY HUH I BET IT TRUMPS MY 40 BIG TIME. COME ON HOE SPILL IT.

Jude: HA! NO ONE! I WAS VIRGN THE FIRST TIME I WAS WITH TOMMY AND HAVE NEVER HAD ANYONE ELSE BUT HIM AND DON'T PLAN ON HAVING ANYONE BUT HIM IN THE FUTURE. YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE TOMMY WAS MY FIRST FOR EVERY THING LIKE THAT MY FIRST REAL LOVE AND MY FIRST REAL KISS.

Eva: OH PLESE LOVE IS A FALSE VERISON OF LUST IN FACT YOU KNOW WHO TOLD ME THAT?

Jude: NO…WAIT LET ME GUESS THE DEVIL?

Eva: YOU WOULD LIKE WOULDN'T YOU BUT NO IT WAS YOUR PRESIOUS TOMMY THAT TOLD ME THAT AND TO THIS DAY I FIND IT TO BE TRUE.

Jude looked over at Tommy and frowned but trusted him she knew that he had a past everyone did and that at one time he struggled with his lover for here so she decided it was time to send little miss slut on her evil way and talk to Tommy before she made any accusing judgments.

Jude: LOOK I KNOW YOU THINK YOU CAN COME IN HERE AND JUST STEAL TOMMY AWAY BUT THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE HE HAS CHANGED AND HE WILL NEVER GO BACK BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER SO EITHER YOU LEAVE OR I HAVE d FIRE YOU AND KICK YOU OUT WHAT YOUR CHOICE.

At this point both girls were at their boiling point and wanted to rip at each other's throats. Finally that's just what happened Eva jumped up and pulled at Jude's hair until she had pulled Jude to the ground. Jude was have'n none of that so she swung her leg behind Eva's knee and made fall down to the floor Jude and Eva wrestled until Jude was in rage were she could slap her in the face. Eva pushed Jude off of her and kicked her in the gut then gave a slap too then they rolled around fighting for control of the fight until they were both on separate sides of the room they both quickly stood up. Jude was fed up she quickly ran over to Eva and gave a hard punch in the face just like Daruis had taught her once. Finally Eva decided that it was time for her to admit defeat, though not very gracefully.

Eva: FINE I'LL LEAVE BUT KNOW THIS Tommy Q YOU MISSED OUT O A GOOD THING.

Tommy laughed: I'll keep that in mind

Jude: I can't believe she's finally gone I thought I would never get rid of her narrow ass.

Once again Tommy laughed at Jude because we so cute when she was mad.

Tommy: yea I know and guess what amour?

Jude: What MMM…..Jude Moaned into Tommy's mouth and again as Tommy kissed along her neck.

Tommy: The Christmas Album Is Finished and soon you can give my surprise I have been waiting forever and now it's time to give it up girl. I do finally get my surprise right? He said as he put his hands on her back and rubbed till he reached Jude's breasts. Jude was about moan again from all this. Tommy was in heaven he had been missing this since EVA showed that's the only reason that he didn't stop her from beating the crap out of Eva because he wanted her to go just as bad she did. "Right?" he repeated

Jude: Yes, Tommy yes you are now let's go back so I can give it to you. It's a shame you stopped just now I was just started to enjoy your touch again from this long withdra…wmmm she moaned again as Tommy pulled her to him leaning against to soundboard and started to rub that special place.

Jude: Tommy mmmm. We . … should ….GO HOME NOW SO WE CAN…..

Tommy cut her off with his lips once again

Tommy: Yes … I know amour we can sneak through the back door without anyone even noticing

Jude: but we are…. Mmmhm oh God on Harder ohh comme on

Jude was brought her breaking point as Tommy duplicated what they would be doing when they go home with his fingers moving in and out of her faster then slowly while rubbing her still.

Jude: Tommy! Tommy Please we need to get home PLEASE!

So Quickly Tommy picked Jude up grabbing her ass so she had her legs wrapped around him as the walked to the car then made a quick escape out the door. They no one had seen little did they know that someone had. There stood Daruis and Kwest watching the whole thing. (Make you wonder a little about those two does it not? JK :) )

Daruis turned to Kwest and said : did they honestly think they could get out of here making that kind of noise and not be noticed those two really do belong together they are both to ….what the word I'm looking for slick for there on good.

Kwest chuckled: Yeah they just can't keep there hand to themselves can they. You watch those two keep going on like they are and Jude will be pregnant again you just watch.

Daruis: Hmmm alright I'll give maybe 5 months at the most you.

Kwest: I say they won't make it past 4 months I'll bet you a hundred bucks but if I lose I'm not paying till they tell us to our faces that Jude's pregnant I want hear the proof from them. Deal?

Daruis: yeah alright Deal. Of course you know, I know them best so I'm going to win you might as well give me your money now.

Kwest: not on your life!

At the House the next Morning

Jude woke up and looked at the clock It was time to get up she promised Porshia she would help with decorating for the Christmas release party for her Christmas album.

Jude tried t get up to go to the shower but someone by the name of tom quincy pulled her back down.

Jude: Tommy I have to go get a shower and go help …oh….Tommy I ..really have …go …to…I ….promised …I don't break my promised ya know that so you shall have your present soon.

Tommy: Porshia will be fine without you. He said as he pulled her under him and acted like he was feasting on her neck.

Jude: yea … I know that but she is always stressed Tommy bear this time I have to go and help

Tommy groaned: didn't we agree that you would not call me that….ever

Jude: oh come on Tommy bear I like its sweet.

Tommy: so?! As you are well aware half the time I am anything but sweet in this room. He said with a smirk

Jude decided to was time to use her secret and most deadly weapon on her husband.

Jude: Tommy I hate to do this to you but you leave me no choice

Tommy confusion and Jude's words quickly dissipated at the sight of her face

Tommy: oh come Jude not the pout and the puppy eyes and I can't stand It come on….

Ok fine alright if you must.

Jude reached over and kissed him on the cheek, thanked him then hopped in the shower.

When Jude got of the shower she noticed Tommy had fallen back asleep. 'he been working really hard lately maybe I should just let him sleep'

She then wrote him a quick note explain where she went and that he was to rest and not worry her then she grabbed the keys to the mustang and headed to G-Major.

30 Minutes Later

Tommy woke up and reached for Jude to find that she was missing he didn't worry because she always left a note when she left with out telling him even though he knew she was suppose to be going to help Porshia thing such as the notes he left put his mind at ease. He reached over to on the light but what he didn't know was that he knocked over the note while reaching for it.

Tommy searched for a note but didn't find it. Secretly he was terrible at finding things so Jude always left on the night stand but it wasn't there. 'Ok Tommy she just forgot to leave one… even though she never does that.' He thought calmly. Tommy hopped up and reached for his phone and pressed Jude's number speed dial. And so the phone rang, and it rang, and it rang. Nothing. So he called again…. nothing

He wasn't going to panic he thought but maybe I should check G-Major. Before I Call the police, she did say she was going there right?

20 Minutes Later

Tommy ran into the studio looking around for Jude now frantic. Of course Jude was fine so when she was him from across the room she shouted to get his attention

Jude: Tommy Baby over here

Tommy: Jude Oh God there you are I have been looking for you since I got this morning way didn't you leave a note and you didn't answer your phone what gives are you trying to give me a heart attack.

Jude: But I left you note Tommy I left right on the night stand where I always do. As for the phone my battery died and also honey I love you and all but might be hugging me a little too tight.

Tommy: Oh sorry I just was so worried when I couldn't reach you and I couldn't find your note. How are things coming?

Porshia: I can answer you as to that you might as well take her back with you because she is annoying the heck out of me for one she talks about you constantly. For a second reason I believe she is like channeling my Claus or something.

Tommy: Oh Dear God No!

Porshia: yea just take your wife with you please

Jude: Yeah I am a big Christmas lover and you're gonna love it as much as I do after this Christmas.

Tommy: This hasn't got anything to do with my surprise does it?

Jude: Maybe she said in a sweet teasing voice

Porshia: Ugh! You two get out of here you are makin me sick both of you go

Jude looked at Porshia for reassurance

Jude lightly chuckled: all jokes aside Porshia are you going to be ok with all this stuff?

Porshia: yeah , no problem go on this is yawls first Christmas Jude alright if you say so come on Tommy lets go back to the house to I have to get ready for the party anyway

5 hours later

Jude: so everything's going to ok right I mean you know Porshia gets when she stressed she gets a bit extreme and when shes extreme bad things happen and that in turn triggers Daruis to bring his wrath on everyone. Are you sure we should be going to a place this dangerous?

Tommy: Jude calm down everything is under control I called Porshia like 2 minutes ago.

Jude: WHAT? WHY?

Tommy sighed: Jude Honey I love you but your killing me here. What could possibly go wrong?

Jude: your right I am stressing a little too much. Besides I should be worrying about my performance more than anything by the way I have your first surprise for you tonight she said with a wicked up-to-something-smile.

Tommy: alright Mrs. Cutie Pants what are you up to?

Jude: Why little Ole me I would never.. I mean really what could I do? She said with a too sweat a voice and sugary smile.

Tommy panicked: alright? What have you done come on spill right now Jude Quincy

Jude: oh you are egar to know well I guess you will just have to wait and see wont you ?

Tommy: I love you but you are going to be the death of me a swear it.

Jude: Just drive she said as she glared at him.

5 minutes more

Jude: geez finally I thought we'd never get here

Tommy: Jude we were only in the car for 5 minutes

Jude: oh well I'm still happy were. Here none of the stations were in the Christmas sprit.

Tommy: oh don't tell me you love Christmas that much please don't

Jude: oh course I do Tommy you know that. Besides didn't already say that?

Tommy: I should have I guess that is the one thing I've forgotten

Jude: finally you forget something do you know difficult it is to go into a marriage with no fight ammo

Then the both laughed until low and behold came a frantic Porshia racing out the door.

Porshia: what are you two doing are you smoking smothin, and Jude you're on in ten minutes, you haven't even been to make up yet oh Geez Daruis is going to kill me I just know it.


	26. Santa Baby and Sadie Too

Chapter 26: Santa Baby and Sadie too 

Jude: Porshia aren't you over reaching just a bit. 

Porshia: over reacting? Over Reacting! Did you seriously just ask me that? 

Jude: um… ok so what if he does get a little upset we're here now so problem solved.

Porshia: yeah expect for some reason you still haven't gone INSIDE!

Tommy and Jude smiled and walked inside behind a frantic Porshia who practically pushed them up the stairs

Jude: alright Porshia we're going ok my goodness honey your gonna have a heart attack soon breath ok? 

Tommy: ok I get why your going on stage, but um…why am I going again? 

Jude: Ha ha uh… well surprise your singing with me …?

Tommy: WHAT!

Jude: relax it's just for the album release you know the Christmas album. We're singing "Baby it's cold outside"

Tommy Groaned 

Jude: oh come on Tommy I know that you don't really like the Christmas stuff but could you please do this for me please?

Tommy: alright but only because I love you 

Jude: yes thank you she said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Jude and Tommy walked over by the stage waiting to go on they knew it was almost time whey they heard Daruis come on stage to introduce them 

Daruis: alright everyone I'm happy you are all having a great time this is to the first of many Christmas albums produced by G Major as we celebrate the Christmas season. Now to represent the first of many I bring Jude Harrison and her surprise headliner Tommy Q singing my favorite "Baby its Cold Outside" 

Jude and Tommy walked out smiling from joy

Jude: That was fun Tommy wasn't it fun Tommy? 

Tommy: yeah it was fun alright but I still don't get what you like about Christmas , I mean don't get me wrong I like Christmas but you really ,really love Christmas.

Jude grinned mischievously thinking about the special gift she had waiting for him at home finally Christmas had come and she could sing her song for Tommy along with that something extra.

Jude: oh I think you will grow to love my family traditions.

Tommy looked at her funny but shrugged 

Tommy: what kind of traditions I thought you had told me all of them.

Jude: oh no I left one out on purpose you'll see baby you'll see.

Tommy: Hey does this have anything to do with what we were talking about the day you found out Sadie was pregnant Jude?

Jude smiled a knowing smile and walk away toward the car.

Tommy: Hey wait aren't you going to tell me 

Jude looked back: Well then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it so would you rather see your surprise or wait here and hang with Kwest? I can guarantee he will be less…interesting if that what you prefer.

Tommy then ran up behind Jude scoped her up as fast as he could , ran to the car, placed her gently in her seat , ran, jumped in his seat then zoomed out of the G-Major parking lot towards their home. Jude and Tommy reached there house in record time.

Jude walked toward the house quickly and teasingly of course Tommy followed her like dog following the scent of fresh baked pie. As they reached the door Jude grabbed Tommy by his the waist of his pants and pulled him stairs to their bedroom where she proceeded to sit him down in a chair in the middle of the room.

Jude: stay here I'm coming right back 

Tommy: What! He said as he was brought out of his stupor 

Jude: I promise I won't take long 

Tommy: "fine" He said with a pout

Tommy had been waiting an agonizing thirty minutes and was about the get up and look for Jude when he heard the bathroom door click closed behind him. What he saw made him made him drool. Jude came out in a little red dress with fur at the sleeves and with a bottom that barely covered anything. Jude slowly reached over Tommy and turned on the radio then provocative music suddenly filled Tommy awaiting ears.

Tommy: So this is the song you wouldn't let me hear is it? 

Jude nodded and sauntered towards him … and then she stared to sing as she approached him.

_Santa Baby_ by Eartha Kitt

She walked up to Tommy's chair and sat down grinding along with the music while she sang. 

_Santa baby just slip a Gibson under the tree for me._

_Been a awful good girl _

Jude then stood up and leaned over giving Tommy a full view of her cleavage and then gave a little shake before going around the chair till she reached a place close to his ear and blew on it which gave Tommy the chills 

_Santa baby so hurry down my chimney tonight_

She stood in front of Tommy with her back pressed up against him and worked her way down to the floor then back up again sticking her butt in the air for him to see.

Tommy drew a shaky breath as she continued on.

_Santa baby a 54 convertible too light blue_

_I'll wait up for you dear _

_Santa baby so hurry down my chimney tonight_

Jude got really close to his face like she was going to kiss him but instead batted her eyelashes on his face barely touching him but she could feel him shiver at the almost contact. She then turned around and repeated the down to the floor and but in air motion bending over nice and far at the top.

_Think of all the fun I've missed think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed._

Then Jude started kiss Tommy's neck almost making to his lips but at the last minute pulling away. Tommy groaned and Jude smirked and continued on. 

_Next year I could be just as good. _

_If you'd check off my Christmas list. _

_Santa baby I want a yacht and really that not a lot _

_Been angel all year Santa baby so hurry down my chimney tonight _

Jude ran her hand along Tommy's zipper pulling it down then pulling him out and blowing on the head before repeating floor movement again.

_Santa honey, one thing a really do need the deed to a platinum mine_

_Santa baby, so hurry down my chimney tonight_

_Santa cutie, fill my stocking with a duplex and checks sign your X on the line _

_Santa baby, so hurry down my chimney tonight_

This time instead of Jude going to the floor and up she slowly pulled her "Mrs. Claus" dress over her head revealing her white lace underwear that had hollies in the exact right places

Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought Tiffany's 

I really do believe in you lets see if you believe in me

Tommy nodded at the verse as she sat on his lap over his extremely hard dick still not letting it go to its desired place then started to do a side to side and forward backward movement with her hips then leaned over and sang in his ear in a breathy voice

_Santa baby forgot to mention on little thing a ring I don't mean on the phone _

Jude then stood up from his lap and he tried to protest but let her go on.

Santa baby so hurry down my chimney tonight 

Jude slowly pulled down her white lace panties 

Hurry down my chimney tonight 

Jude once again teased Tommy with her to the floor movement it being more intense for him now that she was almost naked. By this time Tommy was so hard he was going to cum if she did one more thing. 

Jude turned to Tommy removing her lace bra while the music for the last line came.

Hurry Tonight….

And the last bit of music was fading he couldn't take it anymore he burst right as she reached down and licked the tip then blew on it again on final time.

Jude then stood up in her Santa hat and boots and smiled at him Tommy didn't know what to say 

Tommy: wow……nice surprise and you say it's a family tradition. I think I like your family even more now.

Jude: well yea mom called me and told me after we got married that she use to do this sort of thing for dad every Christmas Eve of course when mom told me I was traumatized but I quickly got over it and thought of you instead. 

Tommy: well that was defiantly worth the wait but now when ever I hear your song on the radio I'm going to get hard what if I'm driving or something then I'm going to be in trouble then what will I do.

Jude: well then I will just have to take care of that won't I?

Tommy: is that a promise or should I get it in writing?

Jude: very funny Tommy. So what do you think about Christmas now Mr. Grinch. If your still don't like I t could all ways take the stuff up stairs back to store.

Tommy raised his eye brows: what stuff? What are you talking about he said as he almost

Tripped over foxy getting up

Jude who normally would have scolded him about tripping over the small fragile dog completely ignored it 

Jude: well if you want to find out you have to follow me. 

Tommy quickly put foxy on the couch and followed Jude who speeded up to get to the room as fast as he followed her. This was futile however because Tommy soon caught her and whispered in her ear

Tommy: Mme Quincy j'espère vraiment que vous savez que vous vous êtes reçus dans. Vous êtes dans pour un long amour nocturne!

Jude: what does that mean Tommy?

Tommy: It means that you Mrs. Quincy are in for a long night and I hope you know what you started 

Jude: smiled mischievously as if to say she knew exactly what she had stared as Tommy carried her into their room.

Well there you have it I haven't updated since like January. For those of you who were reading Jude's Mariah as I think I have said I will update on that as soon as this one is finished which not including the time in between posts. Then I have been working on something that's not an Instant star that I will post after that Jude's Mariah is not that long so I will probably finish writing that soon and post it after this is done if you guys are upset at me for taking so long to post I am very sorry but college is taking up a lot of my time so I have little time for any else even shopping heaven forbid so yeah that's all and thanks for still reading even after two months.

Biminigirl 


	27. Christmas Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. Me no owney ok I don't own instant star or any song that may be in this fic in any chapter

Chapter 27: Christmas Surprise

The Next Morning – Christmas Morning

Jude awoke and decided to get up even though it was only 5:30. She slowly pulled herself from her loving Tommy who was not very willing to let go of her. He had been right that was a long night. She walked quietly downstairs picking up foxy with her so she didn't have to go down the stairs. When she reached their very large kitchen she put on the coffee and gave foxy her breakfast. She also started to cook a small breakfast for her and Tommy who would look for it she imagined. Surprisingly while she was whisking the eggs her personnel cell phone rang. She looked and noticed it was Sadie so she picked it up.

Jude: Hello Sadie! Did the baby's kicking wake you up again?

Sadie: She is going to have a name you know you should start using it!

Jude: yes I know, but Sadie are you sure it's a girl I mean I was under the impression that it was going to be a boy.

Sadie: The doctor told me it was going to be a girl Jude. Doubting doctors now?

Jude: alright I guess your right how long have you been up?

Sadie: 5:00, so when can we expect the supers to show up at our house …. you do know it's at our house …right?

Jude: yeah I know Dad told me two weeks ago what time do you want us there?

Sadie: I don't know. How does three o'clock sound?

Jude: that sounds fine. Besides I still have to do some last minute wrapping

Sadie: do you always leave everything till the last minute?

Jude: no…..only during Christmas…. and any other gift giving holiday

Sadie: ha ha, so funny see you at 3, Kwest woke up.

When Jude finished breakfast she left a plate in the microwave for Tommy for when he woke up; She then when to the hall closet to retrieve the last presents she needed to wrap. When she reached the "wrapping room" as they called it she pulled out the Christmas paper, tape, tags and the boxes of bags and tissue paper. As soon as she had all her supplies she got started on her wrapping.

Hours later Jude emerged covered in wrapping paper scraps, tape, 1 bow on her hair and foxy had a red satin ribbon attached to her tail. Jude struggled trying to get all the boxes down the stairs without dropping a heavy present on her foot.

Mean while back in Jude and Tommy's bedroom Tommy was waking up. Tommy (who was use to waking up with Jude beside him by now) reached over to feel for her but he did all he felt was soft Egyptian cotton sheets under his big hand. He decided that Jude was most likely downstairs in the kitchen she could have been up to long knowing her it was only 8:00, he thought so when he reached down stairs he walked to where he saw a note then picked it up and red it

Tommy I'm up stairs in the room cleaned up for presents finishing up last

minute wrapping I put your breakfast in the microwave Sadie said we need down there about 3 so there plenty of time besides Jamie and Kat are in

town at his grandmothers so I'm going to stop by and see them around

noon.

Love you,

Jude

He smiled reading her note. It seemed like she always left one for him even when she was still in the house. He was glad that she wrote them, he liked knowing where she was maybe not all the time but it made him feel better.

So he heated up the small but lovingly cooked breakfast that Jude made for him and ate it before walking upstairs to take a shower.

Back in the in the wrapping room

Jude was almost done carrying down all the presents and figured it was about time that she dressed and take a shower so she slowly got up popping her back and neck as she stood then headed out the door. When she arrived at her room she walked into her closet and picked her favorite green shirt and some jeans put them on the bed then walked into the bathroom. She heard the shower running when she walked inside so she got a very elfin smirk on her face. So as she stepped up to the shower where an unknowing Tommy stood.

When Tommy turned around and saw Jude he nearly fell he was so shocked.

Tommy: Shit! Jude you scared me half to death

Of course not the perverted Tommy noticed that she was naked and a smile came slowly to his face.

Jude: you know… my wrapping is all done and I don't have anything planned until noon so what do you think I could do with my otherwise much wasted time

Tommy: well I could help you with that

Jude and Tommy stepped out of the bathroom both smiling even though it was only 9:30 she decided to start getting ready.

On the way to Sadie's

Leaving Jamie's , Jude noticed that Kat seemed to have like she had a secret and when she asked her about it she told her that she had received a really good job at a big label in London.

Jude faced Tommy with a happy smile as they turned into Kwest and Sadie's drive

Jude: Isn't that great for Kat I mean she's always wanted her own label but it seems that she is just getting closer and closer to her dream.

Just as Jude reached into the hummer pulling out all of the presents her father pulled in behind her.

Jude: hey dad how are you?

Stuart: Fine Jude though….

Jude: though what dad? We have been back a week and I knew I was going to see you today.

Stuart: why can you read me so well I thought it was suppose to be the other way around.

Jude: it is you can read me just as well dad and you know it.

As they turned to go into the house with Tommy and Stuart carrying the gifts and Jude carrying nothing go figure.

Sadie: well it's about time you came in I thought that you were going to stand out there forever you can just put those presents by the tree. Hey Jude co…..

Jude groaned: why does everyone insist on saying that to me?!

Everyone laughed

Jude: It's not funny.

Sadie: ok Jude ok, Sorry could you help set up the table I still need to finsh the last bit of meal

Jude: yea sure Sadie.

Sadie turned to the men in the living room

Sadie: alright guys no peaking while we're in the kitchen setting things up.

They all looked at Kwest.

Kwest: Hey why are you looking at me?

Everyone all together said "Because you're just the one who will look"

Kwest just glared them all and turned away as Sadie and Jude into the kitchen

Tommy: you were right you would have looked after she left

Kwest: well yea maybe but geez did you and Mr. H have to agree with ….. Them….

Stuart chuckled: I've told you a million times Kwest call me Stuart and yes we did. I'll give three good reason, One: they are my daughters, Two: Jude is Tommy's wife and Three: they both played sports when they were younger get the picture.

Kwest: isn't there something called guy code

Tommy: yea but there also something called safety first code. I mean have you ever felt how hard those women punch I have and it hurts man

Stuart laughed and agreed

Meanwhile back in the kitchen

Sadie was pulling the casserole out of the fridge when she straightened back up she groaned with the pain coming from her back

Jude looked at her worried

Jude: Sades are alright are you having contributors.

Sadie: don't worry Jude I'm fine I'm sure it just pre-labor pains I don't think it'll be today but soon, oh don't tell Kwest I don't want him to have the funny frantic thing going on when It happens.

Jude laughed: alright so should we open presents first or eat first? What do you think?

Sadie: let's do the present first

Jude: alright I guess I'll put this oven on to warm while we open them don't worry I'll keep an eye on it Sades I promise I'll see you in there go ahead.

Sadie walked into the living room and sat next to Kwest on the couch. Jude followed her sitting on top of Tommy's lap while was sitting in a rather large _Lazyboy _chair.

Stuart turned to his girls and spoke.

Stuart: so girl who's first?

Jude and Sadie jumped up out of their seats and quickly skipped over to their dad.

Jude: ha Sadie I got here first so I'm first. Come on dad me what you got me.

Stuart: well nothing special just this guitar signed by Joe Strummer you know no one cool or anything you don't want this right? He said with a smirk as he handed it to her.

Jude just picked up the guitar in awe and stared at it for a good tem minutes then hopped up quickly and tackled her dad to the ground in a monster hug, But not before slowing and carefully handing the guitar to an equally amazed Tommy.

Jude: Dad that is …. This is ….how did you …?

Stuart: Well I've had it for a while he signed then played a song on it I meet him a long time ago when I was young and he said that I knew was going have little girls and thought that they would find it cool. Now I'm giving it to you I mean it's just collecting dust with me.

Jude: thank you so much I'll treasure it for ever I promise

Sadie: Well is it my turn now?

Stuart chuckled: yes except this is for you and Kwest.

She raised an eyebrow

Sadie: ok?

Stuart held out the gift

Sadie: bongos?? Your giving us Bongos I don't get it dad??

Stuart laughed: yes I realize you're musically challenged

Sadie: ha ha

Stuart: but I have this funny feeling like your child might not be so give her and early start.. Besides studies have shown that the arts stimulates the brain muscles you know

Sadie just smiled accepted the gift knowing it was probably the inevitable for her child to be involved in music in some way or another.

Sadie: alright, daddy now for your gift we decided that since me and Jude are both married and you're on your on now that it was time you have some fun. So me , Kwest, Jude, and Tommy all got together and bought you a trip to London where your favorite band originated from.

Stuart: What?! You're kidding right? Guys really?

Jude: yea dad we did we kid you not Tommy even knows one of them sort of so he set up a chance for you to meet him while you're there.

Stuart: seriously you're not just pulling my leg are you?

Tommy: not Stuart he said he'll meet you after you get there and you could get a look at their old studio I bet he's a really nice guy he didn't mind doing this favor for me.

Stuart jumped and hugged his girls.

Stuart: Girls thank you so much this is so cool.

Just as he let go of Sadie she sucked in an uneasy breath. Everyone including Jude…especially Jude looked over at Sadie worryingly.

Jude: Sadie I thought you said that you were fine

Sadie: I am … We are she just kicked is all.

Kwest: Sadie are you sure?

Sadie: yes now stop freaking everyone it's time for food

5 minutes later

The family was all sitting down for the early lunch and Sadie was about to toast when she her glass in pain. Kwest turned a worried face towards his wife.

Kwest: Honey?

Sadie: Kwest I think I really am having the baby I've been going through contractions all day.

Kwest jumped up and started running around while Jude and Tommy helped Sadie to the car and started to grab the bag.

Kwest: ok keys , keys ? AHA! He said as he finally found the them then he jumped out the door without Sadie and drove off to the hospital.

Meanwhile Jude was loading Sadie into their hummer

Sadie: I knew he…..was going to…..freak….Jude didn't I …….say that.

Jude: yes Sadie you did keep breaking were almost there I promise. Tommy how much longer?

Tommy: 5 minutes I swear there's ….oh no a police that's the last thing we need.

So of course Tommy had to pull over

Police: License and registration please

Tommy: look I going to be straight with you I don't meant to be rude and I know this must happen all the time but my sister-in-law(he pointed to Sadie , she waved with a weak smile) just went into labor so could you just over look it this once.

Police: yeah sure I'll even give you and escort to clear the way if you'd like that is of course if Jude Harrison back there with give me a signature for my daughter it'll make me the hero of the day at home.

Tommy: yeah yeah sure no problem.

So the police got back in the car and Tommy drove behind him until they reached the hospital.

Jude: Tommy rush in there and get a chair will you?

Meanwhile Kwest is pulling behind them. Going to his backseat just realizing that Sadie is missing and that he left Sadie at home, just as he was about to get back in the car Sadie called over to him.

Sadie: if you get in that car I'm going to knock you one, get over here. Thanks for leaving me by the way.

Kwest looked over at Sadie smiling weakly and she glared


	28. Finally Released

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star, but someone does and boy are they ever lucky.

Chapter 28:

2 Hours Later

Kwest: Come on Sadie breath, push!

Sadie: What do you think I've been doing for the last 2 hours trying to make my head explode? Ahh! Oh My God! If you ever think about having kids again forget it. There's no way!

Kwest: well ok dear now come on push

Sadie: I AM! I Hate you!

Doctor: Don't worry they all say that. Alright now I can see the head we need on more big push come on Sadie you can do it

Kwest: alright hold on to me on the count of three 1..2…3 AHHHHHHH! OMG!! Who knew you could squeeze my hand so tight.

Sadie: Stop Complaining

Suddenly the whole room heard it the cry Kwest and Sadie would never forget the cry of their first little boy.

Kwest: what should we call him Sadie?

Sadie: Andrew, yes then we can call him Andy for short. Andrew Kyle Wesley.

Kwest: your naming him after me? …….Well sort of .

Sadie: well why not he does kinda look like you

Kwest: yea I guess he does doesn't he. He smiled at Sadie and kissed Andrew on the top of his head.

Kwest walked to the lobby to inform Jude and Tommy that he had a son and noticed they were fighting about something. He decided that he better break it up before they said something they would regret.

Jude: But Tommy why don't you want to have a baby? Do you think that I'm not strong enough?

Tommy: Because it's just not time yet I think that was proved already and I don't think you're to weak to carry our baby it's just not time for us yet. Ok?

Jude: yes you do think I'm too weak or maybe you really don't want to have a baby that's why you would be so insensitive to bring up something so hurtful as my miscarriage.

Tommy: Jude I..

Jude: I'm going to stay with my dad tonight now just make sure you feed and walk foxy before you go to sleep.

Tommy: Jude wait I'm sorry we should talk about this I don't want to go to sleep with you angry at me.

Jude: Tomorrow Tommy we can talk tomorrow give me time to think ok as I said we will work it out I still love I just need some time alone right now.

Tommy: (sigh) alright goodnight then I'll see you tomorrow

The next morning

Jude walked into the house and sat next to a sleeping Tommy on the couch.

Jude: Tommy? Tommy wake up.

Tommy: huh? Mmm. Wha? Oh Jude honey finally I had a hard time sleeping last night I was trying to but I couldn't. Can we talk now?

Jude: well that's what I'm here for so lets talk why don't you want me to have a baby? Are you scared you'll be a bad father?

Tommy: no that's not it.

Jude: Then what is it because I cant understand if you don't tell me.

Tommy: It's just I don't want anything to happen to you and if you were to miscarry again I didn't want you to suffer from the loss twice

Tommy looked away from Jude because he felt like he couldn't look her in the face.

Jude: Hey (he kept looking down) look at me ( he peered straight into her gaze) I'm not going anywhere and if it's God's will that we have a Child we will so we should keep trying ok ?

Tommy raised an eyebrow

Tommy: you mean like now?

Jude: yea I've been of birth control for two weeks now…

Tommy quickly scoped Jude up and bounded up the stairs.

A Week Later

Tommy: Alright Jude last him one more time

Jude: no way not again not doin it

Tommy: oh come on Jude we've had this conversation before.

Jude: yes, yes we have. So you know why I'm not doing it again.

Tommy: come on Jude one more then we can go do our little celebration before the release party I'll take you to a bar….

Jude: ………ok fine go one more time but that's the last time.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,__  
__"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,__  
__I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"__  
__Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes__  
__Like they have any right at all to criticize,__  
__Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason___

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable__  
__And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table__  
__No one can find the rewind button, girl.__  
__So cradle your head in your hands__  
__And breathe... just breathe,__  
__Oh breathe, just breathe___

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss__  
__"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,__  
__"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."__  
__Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,__  
__But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,__  
__Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.___

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,__  
__And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.__  
__No one can find the rewind button, boys,__  
__So cradle your head in your hands,__  
__And breathe... just breathe,__  
__Oh breathe, just breathe___

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,__  
__You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out__  
__And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again__  
__If you only try turning around.___

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song__  
__If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,__  
__Threatening the life it belongs to__  
__And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd__  
__Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud__  
__And I know that you'll use them, however you want to___

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,__  
__And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table__  
__No one can find the rewind button now__  
_

_Sing it if you understand.__  
__and breathe, just breathe__  
__woah breathe, just breathe,__  
__Oh breathe, just breathe,__  
__Oh breathe, just breathe.__  
(2am by Anna Nalick)_

Tommy wow Jude that was perfect. So why don't you come in here and help me finish up the mixing amour?

Jude smiled and walked out of the booth.

So they sat for an hour finishing up the last mixing for Jude's forth album.

When the last note was right Tommy made a final copy to give to Darius the next day and reached over and gave Jude a passionate kiss. Then she something he never expected

Jude: Tommy..

Tommy: Hmm? He said he was reaching for a cd in the rack to find a case for the final copy cd.

Jude: I've been thinking about something lately

Tommy: yes Jude. What is it?

Jude: well after Sadie had baby I really wanted my own family. I know you and me that's a family but, I really want a small precious baby that looks like you and me to love for my own. I really want that more then anything.

Tommy: ( Tommy sighed) yes Jude I know. I know how badly you want a baby but, that's not something we can force to happen. When the time right we'll have a baby you'll see.

Jude: well I was kinda thinking I've put out four albums and I was thinking maybe it's time to take a break and concentrate on our family. I mean I'll still write so that when do decide to come back we can jump right back in. I just think that a year off might be nice don't you ?

Tommy was surprised that she said this after all Jude loved music but, it wasn't like she was quitting or anything

Tommy: alright I'll ask Darius tomorrow when we talk about the album release party ok?

Jude: alright thank you I wasn't sure how you were going to react. Who knows maybe this will be a good chance to do some traveling hmm?

Tommy: that sounds great how about a back trip across Asia. I talked about that a while back remember?

Jude: yeah Tommy that sounds wonderful we'll see if we get to do that or not.

Tommy: ok , so I think we should go home for the night I'll talk to darius tomorrow and you can take the day off incase he says no

Jude: ha ok lets go then I'm egshusted and I have to clean the house tomorrow

The Next Day in D's office

Darius: So Tom come in have a seat lets hear this album that's been taking so long.

Tommy: yeah but, after I have something I'd like to discuss with you.

11/2 hours later

Daruis: yeah Tommy I approve of this best album yet. We should send this off right away. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?

Tommy: me and were talking and she and I were thinking of taking off a year to focus on us. It's not like we're quitting or anything but she…. Well I don't think she really fully got over her miscarriage. No matter how she acts. It would do her some good I think , besides she said she wants to try again so you know I for this.

Darius Chuckled: typical Tommy but, yeah I think you're right you have my approval take as much time off as you need, though don't get carried away. So what else are you planning besides keeping Jude your bed twenty-four/seven?

Tommy: maybe traveling to Asia maybe head back to Japan we don't really know yet. So I suppose i'll see you in three days right?

As Tommy was leaving Darius said something to he that made him laugh.

Daruis: oh Tommy make sure that Jude can stand and talk she needs to perform in three days.

Tommy shook his head and walked out the door.

Tommy pulled up in the driveway and Jude welcomed him at he door. " so what did D say?

Tommy: he said besides the release part that we could take off for as long as we needed at long as we didn't get carried away.

Jude: That's great!

3 days later at the party

Daruis walked up to the stage to introduce Jude the song.

Daruis: welcome to the 4th Jude Harrison album "_Just Me and My Shadow_"

Everyone cheered and make load hoorays and congrats for Jude

Darius: and now Jude Harrison and Speidermen

Jude: hey everybody I just wanna thank you all for coming and to thank all of you who have supported me thus far in my career. Now let's party!

The hours pasted and people partied and congratulated Jude on her latest album. When all the fuss and partying was over it was still pretty early.

Tommy: Hey amour why don't you , me and the family head to a club to celebrate some more. What do you think?

Jude: yeah that sounds great I'll meat you there ok? I call you when I'm on my way this dress is a bit formal for me

Tommy: yeah ok you know that one on 5th and kings (A/N: made it up)

Jude: yeah I'll see yeah there

Tommy: ok I'm going

The drive home was quiet for Jude she was use to gong everywhere with Tommy that it felt strange without him

When she finally reached home she walked up to the door and inside, quickly went upstairs changed and headed back out the door

It was about a twenty minute drive to the club so she decided to call Tommy since it might take her a little while to get there.

Tommy: hello?

Jude: yeah Tommy I'm on my way now but might time me a

minute to get there give me about twenty minutes ok?

Tommy: so Jude …. What are you wherein for this night clubbing

adventure hmm?

Jude: oh you typical. You'll find out when I get ….OMG!

Suddenly Tommy heard screaming and screeching tires and then something that made his heart stop, a crashing sound.

Tommy: Jude! Jude can you speck to me? Amour where are you? Jude

Stay with me babe. Jude? Jude? Jude!!


	29. Last hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant star though own Tim Rozen would be nice.

Well Folks this is it the last chapter before the end I never thought I would get here anyway enough of my sad story you guys have been waiting long enough.

Chapter 29:

Jude tried to weakly answer and finally was able to give him what intersection she was on.

Tommy: ok Jude, stay with me keep talkin to me. He shouted over to Sadie " Sadie call an ambulance Jude was just in a car wreck she's on 7th and 58th quick tell them she in a black vintage convertible" " Jude honey can you tell me what the other car looks like" Jude moaned to him but couldn't form any words. "Alright Jude make a sound something, keep that up if you can until the ambulance gets there ok then hand to the phone to E.M.T ok ?"

Jude: "Mmm yeah" she said weakly that he almost couldn't here it but he did.

Finally after keeping her talking for at least 15 minutes he hear the sirens

Tommy: "alright help is coming you remember about the phones right" she groaned yes

The emt reached Jude's car and pulled her out then she handed them the phone.

Emt: hello? Is there anyone there?

Tommy: that's my wife could you tell me which hospital to go to meet her there.

Emt: yes of course it's Toronto General

Tommy: Thank you so much!

Tommy hung up and turned to everyone with baited breath

Tommy: she's go to Toronto General

Tommy sprinted to his car and drove speedily toward the hospital. He ran inside the hospital doors to the front counter

Tommy: Jude Quincy ( Harrison)

Nurse: go the waiting room on the 2nd floor I have the doctor come to you as soon as possible he's with her now they just got here 2 minutes ago.

When he arrived at the waiting room he paced back and forth and back and forth till he made himself and everyone else waiting with him crazy.

Darius: would you please sit down you're makin me crazy dizzy I know you're worried but so are we everything well be fine.

Just as Tommy was about to set down the door was opened.

Doctor: Thomas Quincy?

Tommy; me, I'm here! Tell me is she going o be all right!

Doctor: yes but, not only her the other too if you would believe.

Tommy: the other? What do you mean?

Doctor: well she kept bleeding pretty badly but thankfully she wasn't to bad off. We were very lucky we were able to save the baby by some miracle but we will have to monitor her closely for a while since she isn't that far along. To make sure everything is truly alright. You look surprised I take it you didn't know?

Tommy: no I…..i no I didn't we didn't know anything I mean we've been trying for a while but we didn't realize

Doctor: well then let me be the first to congratulate you on you having a child I imagine we will be seeing a lot of each other you see I work in that area as well so just call me doctor vic, If you don't mind

Tommy slouched down into a chair out of pure shock

Tommy: yeah… when can she receive guests?

Doctor Vic: oh maybe another 12 hours come back in the morning or I can have a nurse bring you a blanket and you can just wait in the room if you would like.

Tommy: yeah that'd be great yes

Kwest: well congrats man I told you it would happen now my Andrew has a cousin on the way, which will be close to his age that will be good so they can play with each other.

Tommy remained silent and in shock I mean they were thinking about trying for a baby over their vacation but I guess her intuition was right. He thought because she will really need it now. Tommy turned and waved goodbye as they said they would come back in the morning.

Tommy: good night everybody

As Tommy lay in the chair tying to sleep the hours seemed to pass slower then he had ever experienced. All night he was up and down he couldn't sleep a wink thinking about if Jude would make it through the night. He finally get down on his knees and started to pray even though he hadn't in quite a long time.

After what seemed like 2 days he saw the sun start to rise when he notice it was nine a.m. he right away went to search for the doctor to ask if could go and visit Jude.

Tommy: Doctor Vic?

Doctor Vic: oh Mr. Quincy you seem to have not gotten much sleep if you want ot see Jude you can but she's still drowsy best to let her wake up on her own I believe.

Tommy: no, she can sleep all she wants all I want to do it see her.

Doctor Vic smiled: Room 312 to the left down that hall

Tommy ran in the direction he was told to go. When he arrived at the door he quietly put his hand on the knob and calmly stepped inside then sat in the chair beside the bed. As soon as he sat down he felt ease and fell into a much needed sleep.

Not soon after someone was waking up. Jude groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. She looked around to see where she was. She noticed she was in a hospital, and then she smiled as she saw Tommy fast a sleep in a chair beside her. She decided it was alright to wake him up since he had most likely been waiting on her to wake up.

Jude: Tommy, Tommy? Tommy!

Tommy: Huh? Wha… ? oh Jude your awake! How do you feel?

Jude: fine actually a little soar but fine. So what did the doctor tell you any thing wrong with me because I really want to go home.

Tommy smiled: not wrong exactly but, not something that's going to go away right now.

Jude frowned in confusion

Tommy: well the doctor said that It was a miracle they could save you and ……….the Baby!

Jude was calm but quickly jerked her head in Tommy's direction.

Jude: WHAT!? I'm Pregnant? Really? OMG!

It seemed that Tommy and Jude couldn't stop smiling

Jude: Tommy I'm so happy I can't believe we're finally going to have our baby.

Tommy: so what do we do now that we have everything we always wanted?

Jude: What you've never watched a fairytale story? We live happily ever after.

Tommy rolled his eyes: or we could be less cheesy and see my memere in south France at her villa after the baby is born.

Jude: or that too she said as she smiled up at Tommy and kiss him full of love and happiness.

That's all folks except for the epilogue that's the end of the first fan fiction I ever wrote and really don't know what to do with myself ….. Wait yes I do I have 3 other fanfics the finish just when I thought I was getting a break. Oh well such is life.


	30. epilogue South France Paradise

Disclaimer: I Don't own Instant Star

Chapter 30: Epilogue

11 months later after Jude gave birth to her precious baby boy Michael.

The two sat in the back field of a villa in the south of France under a cran-apple tree with

their son who was currently chasing a butterfly and giggling happily as his parent watched.

"Jude?" Tommy Said while looking her way. "Hmm?" Jude responded while her eyes

never left her wonderful child. She then picked him up so he didn't wonder off into the

grass to far. "I don't think I've ever been this happy…..ever. Well except for when we

got married and when Jacob was born. Maybe" Jude laughed at his last comment that he

felt he just had to add. "Alright" she said with a smirk "that tells me how your feel about

us we'll just go in and leave you to your solitude mister peaceful. I think I hear your

mother calling anyway." She got and turned to leave with a satisfied smile on her face.

Tommy who decided to play her game got up and grabbed him family back to sit with

him " ok so I was just as happy then too ok and I love you both so much that I would give

you anything you asked of me." He whispered to her as he pulled her and Michael closer

to him. Jude smiled with the win of her tiny victory. " Seriously I think we should go

inside your mother wanted to talk to me about something and I want to get him inside

anyway he's getting dirty" she handed Michael to Tommy and started to pick the cloth

and the left over dishes in the basket , then they head inside the back door of his mothers

villa. As they went in Tommy thought ' I know that ever we have to face we will always

be together I can make it through anything as long as I have my family. "Hey Tommy

bear come on your mother is beaconing you and so am I so hurry up slowpoke." Tommy

laughed at his wife's antics as he went inside and shut the door.

A/N: ok well I never thought I would finish this story and here it finally is. I may do a sequel to this story but if anyone wants to write I would love to read it and see if anyone was inspired to write one. If not don't worry about I'll get around to writing one eventually but not right away.


End file.
